


Life is Unfair like that

by SlytherinsArmy1230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsArmy1230/pseuds/SlytherinsArmy1230
Summary: Alexis Madison was born and raised in the US up until she turned eleven. She gets her Hogwarts letter and moves to London with her adoptive mom and brother. She's on a quest to find out more about her parents but to also make friends.





	1. What's a 'Hogwarts'?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally have this posted on Wattpad. Well, the 'original' was and then I took it down because I wasn't happy with it. Now I'm re-writing it and I've decided to post one year at a time. I feel like it motivates me more to write rather than uploading one chapter at a time. So, I've got Year 1 written and I'm currently working on Year 2. The original of this story was crappy and I wasn't a very good writer and I still don't think I'm that good. I mean, I've definitely gotten better since then, but there are a lot of things I still have work on; like being more descriptive. I'm having a hard time trying to grasp that and figure out how to do that. So if anyone has any ideas, I'm open to them. Anyway, I feel like this version of the story is better than the previous and I hope you like it. I'll shut up now and let you get on with the story then :3
> 
> Edit: I just now decided, after writing Year 1 and 2, that I want Drarry in here. So, it's starting in Year 3! Ron's going to hate me but eh, he'll get over it :3

            Currently, I’m in my room listening to some music. My medium length strawberry blond hair is pulled back in a pony tail as I lie on my stomach on my bed looking at some pictures from a photo album I’ve had since I could remember. In it were pictures of who I assumed was my real father and mother. It looks like I got my hair and blue eyes from my mom, but it seems I got my pale complexion from my father. Other than that, I couldn’t tell what he looks like because for some reason his face is really blurry. But I can tell he’s pretty tall, though. I’m assuming I got my height from my mom. Today is my eleventh birthday and my adoptive mom is downstairs getting everything ready for a birthday party. I’m pretty sure no one is going to come. None of the kids here in this little town of Carthage seem to like me. I don’t know why, but that’s their problem, not mine. My adoptive brother lives in London. He called and said he wasn’t able to make it. It made me really sad when mom told me. My adoptive brother, Mark, and I get along really well. He’s really nice and warm-hearted. Plus he’s always considerate of others. He did say he was going to send me a present though. I wonder what it is. “Lexi, come down stairs!” Mom yelled, causing me to sigh. I’m not looking forward to this party. I turned off the music and checked to make sure I looked okay. If I didn’t, mom would’ve thrown a fit. I’m wearing some plain jeans, a black tee shirt, and white sneakers.

            My adoptive father left us when I was younger because somehow I managed to catch his shoes on fire. He upset me pretty badly and then the next thing I knew his shoes were on fire. Mom put the fire out calmly and that seemed to upset him enough to leave us. She wasn’t too upset about him leaving. So I guess their marriage wasn’t doing so good. Mark wasn’t too upset about the news when she told him either. I guess he wasn’t that close to his dad either. Anyways, I made it downstairs and saw that the whole downstairs was decorated in birthday decorations. I frowned and went into the kitchen. “No one is going to come.” I said pessimistically.

            “They will,” Mom said optimistically. “I’ve made the cake and set out snacks and gift bags for everyone. I have a few games set up too.”

            “Please tell me you didn’t order a clown.” I said frowning.

            “Of course not, silly! You’re not five!” She said chuckling. “I thought about it though.”

            “I’m glad you didn’t.” I said sighing. It would’ve just been a waste of money.

            “Why are you so adamant that no one is going to show up?” She asked me curiously.

            “It’s obvious that none of them like me. Plus a few of them even told me that. So we’re just wasting our time with this.” I said frowning. It honestly hurt my feelings a little. I never had any friends no matter how hard my mom tried to get me involved with the other kids here. “It’s like I have a force field around me or something.”

            “Well, if they don’t show up, then your presents from your brother and I will definitely cheer you up.” She said smiling.

            “Thanks.” I said smiling too. And like I predicted, no one showed up.

            “Well that just means there’s more cake for us.” Mom said putting everything away. I helped her tear down all of the decorations and stuff. Afterwards, she sat me down in the kitchen and got this real serious look on her face. “Honestly, I’m not sure if you’ll like my present. It’s not an object.”

            “So you didn’t get me one?” I asked confused.

            “No, but this is the best I can do.” She said smiling sheepishly. I nodded. “Okay, now this is going to sound crazy, but you and I are witches and we possess magic.”

            “What... what does that mean?” I asked feeling really confused now.

            “I’ll have to show you...” She muttered to herself, before she pulled out something that looked like a stick. She waved it and a knife cut a piece of cake all by itself and the cake slice went onto a plate and sat itself in front of me, fork included. I could feel my jaw drop.

            “I’m not sleeping am I?” I asked wide-eyed. She laughed.

            “No, sweetie, you’re not. Do you remember when Ben’s shoes caught on fire that one time?” She asked me.

            “Yeah, it just happened out of nowhere.” I muttered frowning.

            “Not just out of nowhere,” She said smiling. “That was your accidental magic.”

            “Accidental magic?” I asked frowning. I’m having a hard time believing this.

            “Yes, every young witch or wizard growing up has accidental magic. Even I did it.” She said calmly. How is she being so calm right now? She acts like this is such a normal thing to be talking about! Maybe it is something normal to her.

            “Okay, how did you do what you just did with the cake?” I asked trying to be logical about this.

            “This is my wand. It channels my magic and allows me to do things like that.” She said still smiling.

            “Okay, where did you learn to do that?” I asked curious now.

            “I learned it at the magic school called Hogwarts. It’s in Scotland.” She answered with ease.

            “What is a ‘Hogwarts’?” I asked still having issues processing all of this. She chuckled.

            “I just told you. It’s a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You go there for seven years and you’ll learn all kinds of magic spells and about different magical creatures and plants.” She said patiently. “I think you’ll enjoy going there.”

            “Wait, I’m going there?” I asked in surprise.

            “Yes, we’re just waiting for your letter to arrive. It should be here in August. After it comes in the mail, we’ll be going to London so we can get your school stuff.” She said thoughtfully.

            “Can I just take a few hours to process all of this?” I asked feeling like my head will explode. She nodded.

            “Of course, take your time dear. And then I’ll give you your present from your brother.” She said smiling at me. I nodded and went back to my room. I plopped on my bed, belly side down, and sighed. What is even going on here? I don’t know if she’s just joking with me or if she’s being completely serious. I know that I believe her to an extent. I mean I can’t explain away with what happened with the cake or the whole incident with Ben’s shoes being on fire. Those I definitely believe could’ve been magic. If I got a wand like she has, I could learn how to control my magic. But what would I use it for and would I make any friends by doing this? I guess there’s only one way to find out. I sighed and rolled over on my back. I ended up falling asleep and my mom woke me up some time later.

            “I believe you mom.” I told her as soon as I sat up. She smiled.

            “I’m glad to hear it. I’ve brought you your present from Mark.” She said sitting a big box down on the bed. It looked really heavy. I opened it and saw that there were a bunch of books in there. “These are your school books for this year. He said since you were going to start this year, he decided to get them for you ahead of time.” I pulled them out one by one and read the titles. Hogwarts, a History, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Standard Book of Spells Vol. 1, The Beginners’ Guide to Transfigurations, Magical Theory, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, and The Dark Forces; A Guide to Self-Protection.

            “We need all of these?” I asked wide-eyed.

            “Yep, it’s essential for every 1st year to have.” She said smiling.

            “When will I get a wand like yours?” I asked curiously.

            “Once we get to London to get the rest of your things.” She said thoughtfully. “I’ll need to call Mark and let him know when we’re coming.”

            “We’re going to see Mark?” I asked excitedly.

            “Of course and hopefully we’ll run into a good friend of mine. She has a nice family and all of her children will be attending Hogwarts as well.” She said just as excitedly. “I haven’t had the chance to really talk to her in awhile. Since owls aren’t common creatures during the day with all of these Muggles around.”

            “Owls? Muggles?” I asked getting confused again.

            “Right, one thing at a time,” She reminded herself. “Okay, so wizards and witches use owls to send letters to each other. They don’t have a telephone, so that’s one of the ways they communicate with each other from long distances. On a side note, electronics don’t work around magic. And Muggles is a term we use for those who do not posses magic. We are required by the Ministry to keep our existence a secret from them.”

            “What’s the Ministry?” I asked frowning.

            “The Ministry is the government of the witches and wizards over in Europe. It’s kind of like the American government here, with the president and what not.” She explained. “I was born in the U.K. but I moved here to settle down. But over there, the Prime Minister for the Ministry is Cornelius Fudge.”

            “Oh, I see.” I said thinking I was getting it. “Is that where Mark works at?”

            “Yes, he works in the same department as my friend’s husband.” She said smiling. “Her kids are very kind hearted souls and two of them I know for sure you’ll click with. You like to prank some of the kids here and those two are pranksters themselves.”

            “Really?” I asked eagerly. I can’t wait to meet them.

            “Yes. Now, I’m going to start dinner.” She said chuckling. “I’m sure you’ll want to read some of those books.”

            “I do.” I said wanting to read them now.

            “You can read them until dinner is ready.” She told me before she left the room. I looked in the box and pulled out Hogwarts, a History. Hm... This looks like a good place to start. I thought as I opened it to the first page. A few hours later, mom comes in and tells me it’s time for dinner. “How is the reading going?”

            “It’s definitely interesting.” I said smiling. “I can’t wait to move on to the other books.”

            “You have two months before school starts to read them all.” She said chuckling. “It’s starts on September 1st.” Ugh, why did it have to be two months away? But that’s okay. I have all of these books to keep me preoccupied.


	2. My Wizarding Adventure Starts Now

            It’s now the middle of July and my letter finally came in the mail. I’m so excited! Mom gave me the letter and I ran into my room to read it. I opened it and found two pieces of paper. The first one was a letter and it read:

**_Dear Miss Alexis Madison,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall,_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

            What does she mean by that last one? I’ll have to ask mom. Is this like a conformation thing so they know that I’m coming? Maybe... I looked at the list and was surprised to see not much on it. Well, that and I have all the books. I looked at it and saw that we have to get a uniform. I frowned. Why the uniforms? The schools that I’ve gone to up until now, we haven’t had to wear uniforms. Maybe it’s because I live in America and public schools don’t require uniforms, but whatever. The uniforms seemed to all have a theme of black and silver. What do we need dragon hide gloves for? I’m gonna take a guess and assume it’s for Herbology. I skimmed through the book and found a few plants that if you don’t care for them properly, then they can harm you. I am excited about the uniforms though because it’s not something I’m used to wearing. The whole nametags thing seems a little silly, but I understand where they’re coming from I guess.

            As I got closer to the bottom of the list, I saw something that I really looked forward to. A wand! I can’t wait to get my own wand. I wonder what we need the telescope for. Are we taking an astronomy class? That sounds fun. I’ve never really been that interested in astronomy, but I’m assuming it’s something we have to take. The other stuff on the list was obvious items we’d need for class, like the phials, cauldron, and brass scales. Those are definitely for potion making.  I gasped. We can have an owl, cat, or a toad? I want a cat! Oh but, wouldn’t an owl be more practical? I could send letters and stuff, but I really want a cat. I love cats! I wonder if mom will let me get a cat. I sure hope so! Broomsticks? What in the hell do we need broomsticks for? I feel like that is something I shouldn’t ask out loud around other witches and wizards. I’ll save that question for mom. I went downstairs to find mom and found her in the living room straightening up one of the bookshelves. “Mom, I have a few questions.” I said sounding confused.

            “That’s fine dear. What do you want to ask?” She asks, pausing what she’s doing. She sits down on the sofa and I sit down with her.

            “Okay, so what does it mean ‘We await your owl by no later than July 31’?” I asked frowning. “Is that just a confirmation thing?”

            “Yes, I’ve already sent an owl, so you don’t have to worry about that.” She said smiling.

            “Am I taking an Astronomy class?” I asked next.

            “Yes, you’ll be taking it until the end of 5th year. After that you can drop the class and take something else.” She answered.

            “Okay, am I right to assume that dragon hide gloves will be used for Herbology?” I asked her.

            “Correct,” She said looking proud. “I’m glad I have such a smart daughter.”

            “Also, is it okay if I get a cat?” I asked her eagerly. She chuckled.

            “Of course, I know how much you love cats.” She said smiling.

            “And last, what are we using broomsticks for?” I asked frowning. She laughed.

            “I’m glad you asked me and not your brother. 1st years can’t have them, but they’re used for a sport called Quidditch. Quidditch is the equivalent of American football, if you will.” She explained. I grimaced. Yeah I’m glad I asked her and not another witch or wizard. “If you want to learn more about it, I’m sure we can find a book on it when we go to London.”

            “I’d like that.” I said smiling. “I think it might be fun.”

            “So was that all of your questions?” She asked me.

            “Not quite. I just thought of it, but what houses were you and Mark in?” I asked curiously.

            “Let’s see, I was in Gryffindor and Mark was a Ravenclaw.” She said thoughtfully.

            “What house do you think I’ll be in?” I asked eagerly.

            “I’m not sure. It’s really all down to the Sorting Hat. But I’d say you’d either be in Gryffindor or Slytherin.” She said humming to herself. “You’re very mischievous, but you have a lot of determination, ambition, and you’re very confident. So you might be in Slytherin. I wouldn’t be upset if you were in Slytherin.”

            “Why would you be upset if I was in Slytherin?” I asked frowning.

            “When Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were friends, they were always competitive with each other. Godric wanted all the kids who were brave and chivalrous and Salazar only wanted kids who were ambitious, had perseverance, and were pure-blooded wizards and witches. Pure-blood meaning both of your parents are born with magic. Now, most kids nowadays are very prejudiced against kids in Slytherin because of all the stereotypes they hear.” She explained.

            “What kind of stereotypes?” I asked curiously.

            “Well, they say that Slytherins are mean and think they’re more privileged and inferior to all of the other houses. The other kids call them selfish, sneaky, and that the house produces a lot of dark wizards. That isn’t true. There’s research showing that more dark wizards come out of the other houses than Slytherin.” She said smiling.

            “What’s a dark wizard?” I asked frowning.

            “A dark wizard is a witch or wizard who uses forbidden magic and goes against what is morally good.” She said frowning. “Like You-Know-Who for instance.”

            “You-Know-Who?” I asked feeling so confused.

            “His name is Lord Voldemort.” She whispered before shuddering. “Please don’t make me say it again. When I was in school, he rose to power and terrorized a lot of wizarding families and muggle families. He’s killed a lot of innocent people and he has his own army called Deatheaters. But when a boy named Harry Potter was born, he went after the boy and his family. He killed the boy’s parents and when he was just about to kill young Harry, he couldn’t. His spell deflected off of Harry and hit You-Know-Who instead. Harry was left with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Now there’s rumors of You-Know-Who still being alive but he’s too weak to do anything.”

            “Wow,” I said trying to process all of this information. “So this Harry Potter kid, would he be about my age now?”

            “Yes, I believe he would.” She said excitedly. “I hope you get to meet him and become his friend.”

            “I feel bad that he doesn’t have his parents anymore.” I said frowning. I mean, I’m kind of in the same boat. I don’t know who my real mother and father are. I don’t even know why they left me. All I know is that I was abandoned on mom’s doorstep when I was a baby with no note, but there was the photo album.

            “It’s similar to your situation isn’t it?” Mom said smiling sadly.

            “Are you sure you don’t know my mother or father?” I asked her. This will be like the millionth time I’ve asked her since I was old enough to realize who the people in the pictures were to me.

            “Yes, I’m sure. I’m sorry I can’t be of much help.” She said hugging me. “Now then, let’s get things packed so we go to London.”

            “We’re going today?” I asked wide-eyed as soon as I pulled out of her hug.

            “Oh no.” She said laughing. “No, not today, it’s a little too late for that. But I was thinking of going this weekend. That should give us enough time to prepare and pack our things. I’m actually thinking of moving back to London so we can be closer to the train station.”

            “So we’re moving again?” I asked frowning.

            “Yes, but it’s not like you’ve made any friends here. Plus once you meet my friend’s children, you’ll definitely make friends with them and you won’t want to come back here. Trust me, darling.” She said excitedly. I nodded.

            “Okay,” I said smiling. If I’m going to make friends with them, I hope they’re nice. She did say they were, but I won’t know until I’ve met them. So I got up and we started packing our bags. Over the week we got the whole house packed up into boxes and had them shipped to London. Mom already got into contact with Mark and her friend, who I learned is named Molly Weasley, and we’ve got a place to stay at. We’re staying with Mark since he has a three bedroom house. All of our stuff is just going to go into a storage unit since there won’t be any room for it at Mark’s. Mom used something called a Shrinking Charm on my school books so I could put them in my carry-on bag. I wouldn’t be able to read them, but muggles wouldn’t be able to tell what they are if they did see them. They’d probably think they would go on key chains or something. The week went by so fast and now we’re on the plane to London. It was going to be a 10 hour flight and to be honest I wasn’t really looking forward to it. I mean, I’ve never been on a plane before and I’m pretty sure I’m afraid of heights, but I’ve learned that if I don’t look out the window, I’m fine. Also the plane turbulence, yeah that sucks and I don’t like sitting in an uncomfortable seat for 10 hours long.

            Luckily there was food and a toilet, plus some entertainment. But there’s only so much you can do on a plane before you get bored. I eventually fell asleep and slept for the rest of the long journey. When I woke up, the plane had just landed and mom was telling me to unbuckle and get my stuff. Several hours later, we got out of the airport with our bags and now we were looking for a taxi to drop us off at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. I’m assuming that’s how we’re going to get to this place called Diagon Alley. But we’re also meeting Mark and the Weasleys there. I’m so excited.  Mom told me about Mrs. Weasley’s husband, Arthur, and how he works with Mark at the Ministry. Plus she already told me about the two she thinks I’ll be great friends with. She said they’re twins and their names are Fred and George. Apparently their 3rd years this year and they love to prank the teachers and other students.

            Then there’s their older brothers Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Bill and Charlie are already out of school and working, so they don’t live with the Weasleys anymore. But Percy is a 5th year this year and he cares a lot about his studies and isn’t one for mischief and pranks. Then there’s Ron, the second youngest, who will be a first year like me and then there’s their baby sister, Ginny. She will be starting school next year. Apparently Ginny is very shy when it comes to strangers but once you get to know her, she’s very tom boyish and outgoing and Ron is apparently very awkward around others and gets teased a lot by Fred and George. So I’m assuming he doesn’t have very high self-esteem. I hope he doesn’t get bullied when we go to Hogwarts. I mean, I don’t know how well known the Weasleys are in the wizarding community. But I hope nothing awful happens to them. They seem like genuinely good people. I’m sure they have their share of troubles and quarrels, but what family doesn’t? There are times where I didn’t agree with Mom and there are times where she didn’t agree with me. But we made up for it. We pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron and got our bags out after paying the taxi driver. We met up with Mark first. He had us put our bags into his car after I hugged him for like five minutes. I missed him a lot.

            “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it for your birthday, Lexi.” Mark said looking guilty.

            “It’s okay. I enjoyed your presents. I’m almost finished with reading the last of them.” I said grinning.

            “I’m glad you enjoyed them.” He said smiling. “The Weasleys should be here soon.”

            “I’m glad. I haven’t had the chance to talk with Molly in forever.” Mom said eagerly. We waited a bit longer and the Weasleys showed up finally. Even though I already knew their names, it was still overwhelming seeing all of them at once. Well, except for Bill and Charlie. But that was beside the point. Apparently, Mr. Weasley is at work and Mrs. Weasley was a little sad that he couldn’t make it. I liked Mrs. Weasley though. I could tell she had a very warm personality and that she cared a lot about her children. Speaking of her children, they stared at me a bit before I introduced myself to them.

            “Hi, my name is Lexi.” I said grinning. “It’s nice to meet you.” It was a little awkward because none of them said anything for a minute or so before the twins grinned.

            “I’m Fred,”

            “And I’m George,”

            “We’re pleased,”

            “To meet you,” The two of them said back and forth. Wow, I was not expecting that.

            “I’m assuming you do that a lot.” I said smiling as they stuck their hands out to shake my hand. I obliged.

            “You assumed correctly.” Percy, I think, said sighing. “I’m Percy.”

            “I’m Ron and this is Ginny.” Ron said before pointing to Ginny who was huddled behind him. “She’s usually not this shy around others. It’s weird.” She scowled at him and elbowed him. “Ow, what was that for?” He asked scowling at her. I smiled. She’s so cute.

            “Now that’s everyone’s acquainted, let’s get a move on you lot.” Mrs. Weasley said to everyone. We followed her inside the Leaky Cauldron and went out a back door into an alley way. How weird. I watched as she pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks. I wasn’t expecting what happened next.


	3. Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express

            I was not expecting the bricks to move and reshape into an archway and I definitely did not expect to see a bunch of people and shops to be there either. “Welcome to Diagon Alley.” Mark said smiling.

            “I expect you children to show Lexi around and make her feel welcome. She’s just learned about us last month. She doesn’t know much, so please be good and don’t trick her into doing things.” Molly said looking at Fred and George when she said the last part.

            “Don’t worry, Mum, we’ve got this.” The two said at the same time, grinning. I wasn’t sure if I completely trusted them or not, but I know they won’t do anything to hurt me. That’s just the feeling I get from them. We all went to a bank called Gringott’s and the goblins looked so strange to see. I almost wanted to pinch their faces to make sure they were real. But I didn’t want to seem rude if they were. So I pinched myself instead. Yep, I’m not dreaming. I went with Mark down to our vault. Mom said she didn’t like riding in the carts. I wonder what she means by that. I found out soon enough as we zoomed down a track like we were on a rollercoaster. I don’t like rollercoasters. I ended up hugging Mark the whole way down. He thought it was funny but comforted me anyways. When we came to a stop, I watched as the goblin opened the vault door and I was surprised to see a lot of gold, silver, and bronze coins in it.

            “This is the family fortune.” Mark said jokingly. I smiled. “You can grab as much as you think you’ll need.” Mom had given me a fairly large pouch earlier, so I just filled it with what I could. On the way back, I had gotten used to the rollercoaster like ride and when we got out of Gringott’s, we all pretty much split up. Mom went with me to get my robes fitted at Madam Malkin’s but that’s not what I wanted to do first. I really wanted to get my wand. But it was fun getting fitted in my school robes and winter cloak. Well, it was fun until a kid with really blond hair and a bad attitude walked in. A boy with brown hair was already in there getting fitted. The blond haired boy, they way he was acting, probably came from a rich family. He was very snobbish and was talking about Quidditch. And then he said something mean about someone named Hagrid and the brown haired boy by then really didn’t like the blond haired boy. Hm... I feel like I’ve seen the brown haired boy before. He had glasses on and his eyes were green. But there was a scar on his forehead but I couldn’t see the shape because his hair covered it. Weird...

            The others were getting their books, so I went with mom to Ollivander’s to get my wand. We entered the store and I could just feel the magic in the air. It made the hairs on my arms stand up.

            “Hello?” Mom called out. “Mr. Ollivander?” Suddenly we heard the noise of a ladder sliding across the floor on wheels and a very old looking man was on it. He looked happy to see us.

            “Hello! Welcome!” He greeted us getting off the ladder. “What can I find for you?”

            “My daughter, Lexi, is here for her very first wand.” Mom said proudly.

            “Of course! I’ll be right back!” He said before disappearing between some shelves. He came back with three or four boxes and sat them on the countertop. “Okay, try this one!” He opened a box and handed me the wand inside it. “Give it a wave please.” I looked at mom and she nodded at me encouragingly. I waved the wand a little, feeling silly, but I was really excited. Nothing seemed to happen though. Mr. Ollivander frowned. “Okay, try this one!” He handed me another one and took the one he gave to me previously. I waved it and a soothing sound came out of nowhere. Mr. Ollivander nodded in satisfaction. “That’s the one! That is a black walnut wand with unicorn hair as its core and is 9 and half inches and is considerably springy.” He looked very proud as he told me all of this.

            “Did you make all of these wands?” I asked him curiously.

            “Of course! I’ve made every single one in here!” He said sounding proud of his handy work. I smiled.

            “How much was it again?” Mom asked him.

            “That will be 7 Galleons.” Mr. Ollivander said going to his register. I went to pull out 7 galleons but then I remembered I don’t know what that is. So mom got out 7 gold coins from her own pouch and paid for the wand.

            “Thank you Mr. Ollivander.” I told him as we left the shop. “What are galleons?”

            “The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. 29 sickles make up one galleon and there’s 16 knuts to a sickle.” Mom explained. “Now do you want to go get your cat?”

            “Yes please!” I said eagerly. She chuckled.

            “Oh, I’m going to go back inside Mr. Ollivander’s for a second. I forgot something.” She said before going back in there. I waited for her and she came out with something. “This is a wand holster. That way you don’t have to put in your pocket. It’s very awkward.” She attached the holster to my belt and I put my wand in there.

            “Thank you!” I said beaming at her. She smiled.

            “You’re very welcome! Now let’s go get you a cat.” She said and I followed her to a pet shop. There were a lot of owls, toads, rats, and cats. I immediately went to the cats and looked at them all very closely. Luckily for me, the store owner allowed me to interact with the cats so I can figure out how they’re going to react to me. I ended up picking a ginger cat with white paws. The cat is a boy and neutered, so I don’t have to worry about him going off and mating with a female cat. Thank God for that. What should I name him? “What are you going to name him?”

            “Salazar.” I decided on the spot.

            “Why?” She asked me curiously.

            “I really just like that name.” I said shrugging.

            “Hm... you’re definitely a unique girl.” She said shaking her head. I just grinned at her. We met up with everyone else at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor and enjoyed some ice cream. I suddenly felt like I belonged for the first time. I connected with Weasley children and it was almost as if we were a big family now. I love it. Everyone made a face at the name I gave Salazar, but otherwise didn’t say anything. I love Salazar. I thought as I stroked his soft fur. We stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and it was so much fun. I learned that I really like eating with the Weasleys. And they’re really easy to talk to and carry a conversation with. After dinner, we said good-bye to the Weasleys and went to Mark’s house. Mark helped me get my room ready and set up, before I went to bed.  I fell asleep with Salazar curled up next to me on the bed.

            I spent the rest of the month finishing up all my school books and falling in love with charms. Salazar has gotten into the habit of sleeping next to me while I’m reading on my bed.  I just love watching him sleep and I love playing with him. I talked more with the Weasleys and got to know them all better. Fred and George have easily become my best friends. We’ve pranked Percy quite a few times and he didn’t appreciate it. But it was so much fun. Anyways, on September 1st, Mark ended up dropping me off at King’s Cross and showed me how to get onto the platform. It was weird and kind of scary, but I thought it was fun how we could just go through the platform and muggles wouldn’t notice it. I realize now how much muggles don’t pay attention to the smallest of details. On the way to Mark’s house, I saw a lot of things that I instantly knew had to do with magic and it made me smile. I was very anxious and nervous about going to Hogwarts. I’ve never been outside of the U.S. before coming to London. So going from one country to the next was so weird. Well, at least I don’t have to deal with jet lag since we’re going by train. “Lexi!” Ginny’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked around and spotted her and her siblings.

            “Hey Ginny!” I said going over to them. Ginny hugged me and I hugged her back. “I bet you can’t wait for next year.”

            “Yeah, I’m so jealous.” She said sighing.

            “One more year.” I told her smiling. She nodded. Suddenly, I was being lifted up and spun around and I didn’t like it. “Please put me down!” I was starting to feel dizzy. I heard the familiar laugh of Fred and George and whoever had me, put me down.

            “Good morning, Lexi.” The two of them greeted me while grinning.

            “Good morning, jerks.” I muttered, pouting. They just laughed again. “Rude.”

             “Are you excited?” Fred asked me after the two of them calmed down some.

            “Yeah, but I’m also nervous.” I said sighing.

            “It’ll be fine.” George said grinning. “Besides, it’s not so bad. You’re only getting sorted in front of the entire school.”

            “Yeah, only.” I said scowling at him. He just chuckled.

            “I promise it will be fine.” He said more seriously.

            “Thanks.” I said smiling.

            “Yeah, we told Ron he’d have to battle a troll,” Fred said quietly to me so Ron couldn’t hear. I snickered.

            “That’s so mean.” I said grinning.

            “We know!” Fred and George said grinning.

            “Will you help me put my trunk in a compartment?” I asked pouting. “I have next to no muscles.” I decided to bring Salazar with me in a cat carrier.

            “Of course we will.” The two said before grabbing my trunk and putting it in a compartment next to theirs, I think.

            “Thanks, it’s much appreciated!” I said grinning. The train horn went off and I went to find Mark before I left.

            “I hope you have a lot of fun.” Mark told me after I hugged him for the millionth time.

            “I hope so too!” I said grinning. “I’ll write you and mom as often as I can.”

            “Keep a close eye on Salazar and have a good term!” He told me before I got on the train. I waved at him and then I went to find a compartment to sit in. Most of the front ones were filled up already and somewhere along the way, I ran into the brown-haired boy I saw at Madam Malkin’s.

            “Can I sit with you?” I asked him. He looked up and nodded. “Thanks. My name is Lexi by the way.”

            “Harry Potter,” He mumbled, looking nervous.

            “It’s nice to meet you.” I said smiling and playing it cool. “I’m sorry about your parents.” He looked a bit sad, but smiled.

            “Thank you.” He said appreciatively.

            “Oh, this is Salazar, my cat.” I said showing him Salazar in the carrier. “You’re not allergic to cats, are you?”

            “No.” He said smiling. “You can let him out if you want.”

            “Awesome!” I put the cage on the table that was in there and let him out. He walked out of there and stretched. He went over to Harry and sniffed him a few seconds before rubbing up against him. “Aw, he likes you!”

            “Hello, Salazar.” Harry said gently scratching the top of Salazar’s head. Salazar loved it and started purring. Ron came in at this point and scared Salazar. Salazar hissed at Ron and went into his carrier.

            “Way to go, Ron. You scared Salazar.” I said scowling at him.

            “Well it’s not my fault. I haven’t done or said anything to him. And why did you name him after the founder of Slytherin?” Ron asked me scowling.

            “I like that name and there’s nothing wrong with Slytherins. Yes, I know there are some not so nice ones, but not all of them are like that!” I said still scowling at him.

            “How do you know? You’ve never met anyone in Slytherin, have you?” Ron asked crossing his arms.

            “No, but I don’t want to judge someone before I’ve gotten to know them. Would you treat me any differently if I got sorted into Slytherin?” I asked him.

            “Well, no. I wouldn’t, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to be sorted into that house.” He said sounding unsure of himself.

            “Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can just judge them for who they are because they’re in Slytherin.” I left it at that and worked on getting Salazar to come out of his carrier. Harry and Ron shared a look and shrugged. Then those two got to talking to each other and Ron got star struck over Harry once he found out Harry’s name. If I get sorted into a house that’s not Slytherin, then I’m determined to make friends with some of them.


	4. Making New Friends

            The trolley lady came by and offered us sweets and after a few hours of eating and chatting, a girl with bushy brown hair appeared. She seemed nice, but she was very blunt. Ron didn’t like her at all. Hm... “My name is Hermione Granger,” She introduced herself, smiling.

            “I’m Lexi. The scowling boy is Ron Weasley, and next to him is,” I said introduced and then she gasped.

            “You’re Harry Potter!” She said excitedly. Harry once again looked uncomfortable.

            “Yeah,” He mumbled.

            “I’m sorry. It’s nice to meet you.” She said more calmly.

            “It’s alright. It’s nice to meet you, too.” He said smiling. She said her piece about Ron’s dirty nose and then moved on, saying that we should change into our robes.

            “I swear she’s mental.” Ron said shaking his head.

            “She seemed really nice.” I said shrugging and Ron just gave me a weird look. “What?”

            “It’s nothing.” He said shaking his head. He and Harry started talking to each other and I decided to take Hermione’s advice and change into my school uniform. When I came back into the compartment, Ron was holding Scabbers away from Salazar and he was yelling at Salazar to leave Scabbers alone. “Seriously, what’s up with your cat?” Ron grumbled.

            “He’s being a cat, Ron. Cats chase mice.” I said rolling my eyes at him. I got Salazar to calm down with some cat treats and locked him back in his carrier.

            “If that cat hurts Scabbers....” Ron said scowling at me.

            “Seriously, it’ll be fine. I’m sure there are plenty of other mice that Salazar can chase, so he won’t even bother with Scabbers.” I said sighing.

            “Good...” He muttered, relaxing some now. He and Harry went to change into their school robes and finally I decided to just take a nap. I’m feeling a little tired. When I woke up next, Harry was shaking me awake and telling me we were at Hogwarts. My nervousness from earlier returned as we made our way off the train. I left Salazar with my trunk. I was told that they would be brought to my room for me. I wonder how that works. We made our way to who Harry told me was Hagrid. He was a giant of a man and if it weren’t for his eyes and nose, you could hardly tell that it was his with how much hair he had. He seemed really nice.

            “FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!” He bellowed and we did as we were told. We were led to a lake and on it was literally a small fleet of boats. We were told to get in the boats and soon we were slowly making our way to the castle. I got in a boat with Ron, Harry, and a boy called Neville. He seemed pretty worried about his toad that has seemed to have gone missing.

            “I’m sure it will turn up.” I told him smiling. He nodded, still looking worried.

            “Thanks.” He mumbled, shyly. Aw, he’s shy! Anyways, I’ve made it my goal to figure out who my real parents are during my time at Hogwarts. If Mom went to Hogwarts, surely my parents went to Hogwarts, I hope. I wonder if any of the teachers knew them. I don’t know how I’m going to go about it, though. I looked around the lake in awe at what I could, seeing as it was dark out.

            “EVERYONE DUCK YER HEADS!” Hagrid instructed and we all ducked down low just as we passed under a low bridge. As soon as we stood up again, Hogwarts came into sight and it was beautiful. I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture of it. It’s just too bad electronics don’t work around magic. Maybe I can try to use magic to make electronics work? I don’t know, but it’s an idea. I really do miss listening to my music. Finally we pulled up to the other end of the lake and got out. We followed Hagrid up to the entrance way of the castle and went inside. We stopped at the bottom of a large stair case where a very strict lady in a green tartan stood waiting for us. She looks like she’s one of the teachers.

            “Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I’m a professor here.” She said smiling at each and everyone one of us. “While you’re here, you will treat your House mates as your family and you will follow the rules. While some of you will earn points for your triumphs, some of you will lose points for your misdeeds.” She got really serious near the end. “Now then, the Sorting will start in a few minutes. I want you to wait outside the main hall doors. When they open, you will walk into the Great Hall and go all the way to the front where I’ll be standing. Does everybody understand?”

            “Yes, Professor McGonagall.” Most of us answered. She nodded and then headed into what I assume was the Great Hall. Hermione seemed to show up out of nowhere.

            “I’m super excited.” She said beaming. I smiled.

            “Me too, but I’m a little nervous.” I said shrugging.

            “I wonder what house we’ll be in.” She said thoughtfully. “Whatever house it is, I hope we’ll be in the same one.”

            “Me too!” I said grinning. I feel like Hermione and I will get along great. It may be a bit rocky at first though. I can tell she’s the type of person who strictly follows the rules and doesn’t stray from them. We’ll see about that. I thought smirking. Finally the doors to the Great Hall opened and we started walking in. I looked up at the ceiling and suddenly remembered that it was enchanted to look like the sky outside. The floating candles made it seem all the more magical. A three-legged stool was sitting next to McGonagall and on it was what I assumed was the Sorting Hat. It looked old and like it’s seen a lot of things, but at the same time, I knew it wasn’t just any old hat. I knew that it once belonged to Godric Gryffindor and that in itself seemed awesome. I wonder what kinds of spells were put into the Sorting Hat. McGonagall instructed us to sit on the stool when our names are called and began the Sorting. The first person to go up to the stool was Abbott, Hannah. That must be scary, being the first one to go up there. She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

            I really wonder what House I’ll be in. I looked up the traits that make up each of the Houses and I didn’t feel like any of those applied to me. Then again, that might be the same for every first year. Up next was Bones, Susan and she also got Hufflepuff. And then it was Bowens, Emmett. He walked up there looking confident. He had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and looked about Harry’s height, maybe a little taller. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on him and it took its time trying to sort Emmett. It finally decided on Slytherin. I clapped for him even though most of the people around me looked like it was a bad thing. I rolled my eyes. A few people go next and got into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Next was Davis, Serena and she had long, light brown curly hair and dark green eyes. She looked like she was just an inch or so shorter than me. She looked really pretty with her lightly tanned skin and the few freckles that dotted her face. She looked pretty confident too as she walked up there. She was smiling and you could see the nervousness in her eyes. She sat down and after a few seconds the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin. A few more people go and then it was Hermione’s turn. She looked nervous but excited. She sat down and as soon as the Sorting Hat touched her head, it called out Gryffindor. She went over to the Gryffindor table, beaming. I clapped along with everyone else. Good for her. It looks like she got into the House she wanted. She didn’t say which one she wanted to be in but I’m pretty sure she was dead set on Gryffindor anyways.

            A few more people went and it was Neville’s turn. He looked really nervous as he went up there. He nearly tripped over himself too. I hope he doesn’t get bullied. He seems like a really nice person and I don’t want him to go through that. I’ve gone through a bit of bullying myself when I was younger. It never really stopped, but I didn’t have to deal with it as much. That’s why I’m excited to go to a new school in a new country, because no one knows me and also because everyone here is just like me. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and soon it was my turn. “Madison, Alexis!” Hearing my name made me anxious. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I walked up to the stool. As soon as I sat down, I noticed Fred and George waving at me. I smiled and waved back. I didn’t care that everyone could see me waving at them. Just seeing Fred and George there in the crowd, it made me feel less nervous and more confident in myself. McGonagall put the hat on my head and suddenly he began speaking to me in my head. “Ah, yes. What an interesting mind you have. I see you have a few clear goals to accomplish here in your time at Hogwarts. You’re the kind of person we need around here.” I wonder what it means by that. “Oh? There’s something here that I see you’re unaware of.” What is it? It chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough. GRYFFINDOR!” It shouted making me jump. What does it mean by that!? I pouted a bit as I walked over to the Gryffindor table. I sat by Fred and George after getting hugs from them.

            “What’s up?” George asked me curiously. I shook my head.

            “It’s just something the hat told me.” I said smiling. “I’m honestly glad that I get to be in the same House as you guys.”  

            “We’re glad too.” Fred said grinning. A few more people go by and then it was Harry’s turn. Nearly everyone paid attention as Harry sat down on the stool. Wow, poor Harry. He must be very self-conscious right about now. It probably doesn’t help his nerves either. The hat took a few minutes before making its decision and put Harry in Gryffindor. The biggest applause ever happened and I heard a few people saying, ‘We got Potter!’ and honestly I just rolled my eyes. That’s so stupid. I’m sure Harry wanted even MORE attention then he’s already got. I did notice that one of the teachers seemed to have sneered a bit when that happened. He had greasy black hair and a hooked nose. I wonder who he is and what class he teaches. Also, what does he have against Harry? He hasn’t even met Harry and he doesn’t know a thing about him! I calmed myself down. That’s not important right now, Lexi. I scolded myself. Sanders, Lily was next and she looked really pretty too. She has short blond hair and from what I can see, blue eyes and she was so far the shortest girl I’ve seen yet. She seemed nervous like Neville in a way and she looked like she was shy too. I don’t know what it is about shy people, but I think they’re adorable. I’m weird, I know, but I can’t help it. Lily was sorted into Slytherin. After her was Tillman, Henry. He had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and he looked like he was definitely taller than me. He was definitely nervous going up there. As soon as the hat was placed on his head, he was sorted into Slytherin.

            I feel like I’ll be friends with Henry, Serena, Lily, and Emmett. I don’t know why, but I just feel like I would be friends with them. The group of first years was finally dwindling down. Ron of course was put into Gryffindor and he looked very relieved to get off the stool. And with Zabini, Blaise being in Slytherin, the Sorting finally came to an end. I’m glad because I’m starving. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting across from Fred, George, and I. Who I assumed was Dumbledore stood up and beamed at everyone as we quieted down. I guess he’s our Headmaster. He said a welcome speech and told us about a few ground rules and what not and then we were free to eat. Suddenly the empty golden plate in front of me was filled with different kinds of foods that I wasn’t used to eating. You know, since I’m American. I wasn’t too picky when it came to trying new foods, so I started eating and experimenting with what I liked and didn’t like. Percy was sitting on Harry’s other side and telling him all the names of the professors. “How do you like Hogwarts so far?” Fred asked me.

            “I love it.” I said smiling. “It’s definitely better than I imagined it would be.”

             “Yeah, by the time it’s time for us to go home, you won’t want to leave.” George said grinning. I sighed.

            “Don’t talk about depressing things like that.” I said pouting at him.

            “Sorry. I won’t talk about it anymore then.” He said winking at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him and went back to eating my food. Apparently it was interesting to watch me try the foods I haven’t eaten before or knew what they were because nearly everyone around me was watching me eat. Can’t they just focus on eating their own food?  I feel like I’m being judged hard core right now and it’s not cool. Hopefully by the next few days, I’ll figure out what I like and don’t like so people can stop staring at me while I eat. After dinner, we were told to follow the Prefects to our common rooms. Unfortunately, that meant I had to climb a LOT of stairs and I hate walking up stairs. I’m lazy, so sue me. As soon as we reached our destination, Percy told us the password to get in (Caput Draconis) and we finally got to go inside. I’m honestly really tired right about now. The common room looked really cozy and warm and I never want to leave it ever. But I was told that the beds were even cozier, so I hurried up the stairs to my room after hugging everyone good night. It appears me and Hermione are sharing a room with three other people. I found Salazar curled up on my bed sleeping. I smiled and woke him up by petting his fur. He meowed at me and softly nudged my hand. I looked over and noticed the litter box and his bed were already setup along with a bowl of food and water. I don’t know who set those up, but I’m grateful for it. I’m definitely too tired to do that right now. I don’t think Salazar is going to use his bed though to be honest. Salazar, surprisingly, went to his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. I finally got ready for bed and when I got into the bed, it was like heaven. I’ve never been on such a comfortable mattress. It took me about twenty minutes to fall asleep.


	5. First Week of Classes

            Hermione woke me up bright and early and I wanted to slap her for it. I didn’t because she didn’t know I wasn’t a morning person. So when she asked me if I was okay at breakfast, I told her that I’m not a morning person. She seemed to have gotten the picture. We got our schedules today, but I was told we wouldn’t be starting class until tomorrow. Well, it is Sunday. So I guess that makes sense. I looked it over and the first class I have is Herbology. I frowned. “What’s wrong?” Hermione asked me.

            “I was really hoping to have Charms first thing in the morning. I’m excited about that class.” I explained smiling. “But lucky me, I have it after Herbology.”

            “I’m looking forward to that class too!” Hermione said beaming at me. She really isn’t that bad once you get to know her some.

            “Do you think we’re going to need our dragon hide gloves on the first day?” Harry asked curiously.

            “I don’t think so,” I said frowning. “I mean, it’s our first day. I don’t think Professor Sprout would have us do something. She might just go over the class course.”

            “Maybe we should bring them just in case.” Ron said looking uncertain. I looked back at the schedule and saw that we have History of Magic after Charms, then DADA, and last we have Potions. I think we have lunch before we go to History of Magic. I was surprised to see all the owls flying into the Great Hall with packages and letters. They went to their designated owners and dropped what they were delivering. An owl came to me and it looked like Mark’s owl, Barnaby. I smiled and took the letter from him.

            “Thank you, Barnaby.” I told him and let him drink some of my orange juice before he flew off. I opened the letter and it was from Mark.

_Dear Lexi,_

_How was the train ride to Hogwarts? I bet you had a lot of fun. I hope you made a lot of new friends too. Mom told me about how you went through a lot of bullying while you two were in America. I’m sorry that you had to go through that. Mom wanted to write you but she said she had some business to take care of at the Ministry. She wouldn’t tell me what it was, but since I don’t have a lot of time before I have to go to work myself I couldn’t question her anymore about it. Anyways, I hope you have fun this year and don’t cause too much trouble. I’m sure you’ll prank a lot of people with Fred and George, so I want the school to still be standing when you come home from Hogwarts. Mom said she didn’t have very many plans for Christmas this year, so she said to not even bother with coming home for Christmas. I know you want to spend it with me since we haven’t had Christmas together for a long time. I’ll try to come visit you for Christmas. I’m sure Professor Dumbledore won’t mind if I come and visit you for a day._

_With love,_

_Mark_

            I frowned. Why doesn’t Mom want me to come home for Christmas? Did I do something to upset her? Does she not want anything to do with me now that we’re living in London? I sure hope that’s not it. But I am excited to see Mark. I hope Professor Dumbledore will let Mark come visit me. I would like that very much. Mark is right though. We haven’t spent a Christmas together since I was little. It’ll be nice for a change. I’m not too upset about not going home for Christmas because that means I get to spend it with my new friends if they don’t go home for Christmas. Fred and George told me they’re staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Harry is probably going to stay, so that just leaves Hermione. I’ll have to ask her.

            “What’s wrong?” Harry asked me, seeing my frown.

            “Oh, it’s nothing. My mom is just being weird.” I said shaking my head. Hermione decided to spend her time in the library after breakfast and I don’t really want to do that. I decided to check out how Fred and George prank people. Well, I say I decided but it was more of Fred and George deciding for me. They literally walked up to me, greeted me, we chatted for a few minutes, and then it’s ‘Let’s go prank Filch!’ and that’s the end of that. I’m actually excited.  So I followed Fred and George and we found Filch lurking around the library.

            “So what are we doing?” I asked quietly as we stopped in a nearby classroom.

            “Well, we were thinking of doing what we usually do.” Fred said grinning.

            “Yeah, it doesn’t take much to get Filch going.” George said mirroring his twin. The two pulled out what looked like small black balls.

            “What are those supposed to be?” I asked curiously.

            “These are Dung Bombs.” George explained as we quietly snuck out of the classroom. Filch was still near the library, so Fred and George chucked the Dung Bombs at him and we started running. I could smell something really gross and figured out why they were called Dung Bombs.

            “WEASLEYS!!!” I heard Filch yell and we sped up. By the time he gave up, we were near the common room. I was out of breath and hunched over.

            “Oh, it seems someone’s a little out of shape.” George teased. I stuck my tongue out at him as soon as I caught my breath.

            “I don’t prank someone and run for my life on a daily basis like you two.” I said rolling my eyes. Well, I guess I did prank a bunch of kids back in America. But I didn’t do it on a daily basis, just when they made me mad or hurt my feelings. I didn’t do a lot of running either. The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I decided to put our dragon hide gloves in our bags just in case we did need them. Apparently Herbology took place in the school’s greenhouses and honestly, that makes sense. It was really humid in there though and it was hot enough outside as it was. I mean it was starting to cool down, but it was still pretty hot out. As it turned out, we didn’t need the dragon hide gloves. But knowing my luck if I hadn’t brought them, we’d probably need them. We did go over the class course like I thought we would and then we started talking about the first plant in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Professor Sprout said we’d start working with the plants next time. I was kind of excited, but a little worried at the same time. I mean, I read this whole book and I remember that some of the plants weren’t very friendly if you couldn’t take care of it properly.

            We went to Charms afterwards and it was nice to get inside. It was a lot cooler than the outside that’s for sure. I was surprised to see that Professor Flitwick was so small. But he was definitely amazing at Charms as he demonstrated some of the things we were going to learn this year. He explained that generally if we spent a whole class taking notes then the next class was going to be a practical lesson. Today after we went over the class course for this year, we started taking notes on the Wand-Lighting Charm. The notes were pretty simple as Professor Flitwick said the spell was pretty simple itself. I definitely can’t wait until next class. I’m glad lunch is next, though, because I’m starving. The last class of the day was Potions. Professor Snape wasn’t very nice to Harry or Hermione for that matter and he called us all dunderheads. I don’t think a teacher should be calling his students dunderheads, but whatever. I was determined to prove him wrong. We just took notes for the first class. Harry looked like he didn’t like Professor Snape very much and that was understandable. I wonder what Professor Snape has against Harry. They literally just met each other and Harry hasn’t said nor did anything for Professor Snape to hate him. I guess it’s really none of my business, but I wish there was something I could do to help Harry.

            On Thursday, Harry seemed to have cheered up when he learned that we have flying lessons this afternoon. I’m excited too. I wonder if I’ll be a good flyer. I sure hope so. I would like to play Quidditch next year. Fred and George told me about their team. They told me about how Oliver is the captain and he’s the Keeper. They told me he likes to wake them up at crazy, odd hours just for practice and how he expects them to remember everything he’s told them when they’re half asleep. I thought it was funny, but it seems like they were being very serious about this. If I do end up being on the team, I’ll have to deal with that. Ugh, I might actually end up killing Oliver. Next they told me about Angelina, Katie, and Alicia who are the Chasers. They seem to have the hard job of keeping the Quaffle away from the opposing team and making the scores. I feel like that’s a lot of pressure. Then there’s Fred and George who are the Beaters. Their job is to keep the Bludgers away from the Chasers, Seeker, and Keeper. Fred and George told me they were looking for a new Seeker this year because they haven’t won the House Cup since Charlie went to school.

            I hope that whoever becomes the Seeker this year will be a good Seeker. I really want to win the House Cup this year. I wish I could play Quidditch this year. I thought pouting as I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. “What’s up?” Fred asked as I joined everyone at the table.

            “I want to play Quidditch.” I said sighing. “But I know that as a first year, I’m not allowed to.”

            “Don’t worry, you can try out next year.” Hermione said smiling.

            “Yeah, but I want to play now. It looks like a lot of fun.” I said smiling.

            “It is!” Fred and George said grinning.

            “You haven’t even flown on a broom yet.” Ron said shaking his head.

            “Yeah, so? It can’t be that hard can it?” I asked rolling my eyes.

            “It is at first, but you get used to it after awhile.” Fred said shrugging.

            “I bet Oliver would just love having me on the team.” I said snickering.

            “He hasn’t even met you yet, but I feel like he would be delighted.” George said grinning.

            “Not after he learns how much she enjoys pranking people.” Ron said rolling his eyes.

            “He likes us, doesn’t he?” Fred and George said looking at Ron.

            “That’s because he hasn’t found any one who is better at being a Beater than you two.” Angelina said looking amused.

            “Why must you hurt us?” Fred asked as he and George grabbed their chests like they were injured. Angelina just rolled her eyes. I giggled. These two just love their dramatics but I guess that’s just part of how they keep the smiles on other peoples’ faces. I’m glad that I’m friends with them though. Honestly, I’m just glad to have friends at all. In America I was singled out as a weirdo because of my accidental magic. But now that I’m at Hogwarts, I blend in with everyone else. It’s nice for a change. I have Double Herbology first thing this morning, so that means I get to have a chance to talk to Serena, Emmett, Henry, and Lily! You know, since Gryffindors and Slytherins share this class. That’s so exciting! I thought as I devoured my breakfast in no time flat.

            “Lexi, you’re supposed to taste your food.” Hermione said shaking her head.

            “I can’t help it! I’m excited!” I said grinning after swallowing my food.

            “What are you excited about now?” George asked looking amused.

            “I’m going to try to be friends with a few Slytherins in Herbology.” I said shrugging.

            “Why?” Ron asked frowning. I rolled my eyes.

            “You know why, Ron. I already explained it to you on the train. I’m not repeating myself.” I said scowling at him. “Besides, I get the feeling we’re going to be great friends anyways.”

            “I’ll try with you.” Hermione said smiling. I nodded. Good. This girl only has one friend and that’s me. Hermione needs more friends. I’m hoping she can become good friends with Ron and Harry eventually. I know Ron is straight up against being her friend right now. But I get the feeling Harry is only hesitating to be her friend because of Ron. I wonder if Harry has had issues with making friends too. I’ll have to ask. I really don’t know that much about him since we literally just met almost a week ago.


	6. It's a Plan, Stan!

            The first month of school went by quickly. Fred, George, and I have become close friends. Hermione and I also got to know Henry, Emmett, Lily, and Serena in Herbology and we seem to get along great. Henry seemed surprised that Hermione and I started talking to them. I guess what my mom said about Slytherin stereotypes was true. That’s really sad though and unfair. Emmett laughed at me because I named my cat baby Salazar, but he did it in the way that he was teasing me. I pouted at him until he admitted that it was a good name. Ron and Harry’s friendship has grown, but neither of them cared much for Hermione. Harry has never been mean to her, but Ron on the other hand has. I’ve told him off a lot and explained that he was being a bully, but he’s just blowing me off. And it’s upsetting me. I know I shouldn’t be the one who’s upset about it, but I was. I decided to write Mark about it. So on Thursday after Transfigurations class, I went to my room and wrote to Mark. Salazar curled up by my feet. He’s so freaking cute!

            _Dear Mark,_

_I know I just wrote to you yesterday, but I need to talk to someone. I don’t feel comfortable yet with talking to Fred and George about it. Anyways, I made a few new friends and one of them is named Hermione. She’s a great friend and you’ll be surprised to know that she’s a follower of the rules and she sticks to them very strictly. Ron doesn’t like her much and calls her a know-it-all because she’s really smart. He’s mean to her every day and even though I told him he’s being a bully, he won’t stop. It’s upsetting me and I don’t know what to do. What do you think I should do?_

_With love,_

_Lexi_

            I sighed after I finished my letter. I sealed it before taking it to the Owlery. I feel a little better after writing everything down. Maybe I should start journaling. Fred and George found me on my way back to the Gryffindor commons. “Hey, Lex!” George greeted as the two caught up with me.

            “Hey guys.” I greeted them with a smile.

            “Do you have any plans this afternoon?” Fred asked me with a hint of mischief in his voice.

            “I have flying lessons this afternoon but I’m free afterwards. Why?” I asked curiously. Fred and George grinned at me like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Only their mouths didn’t stretch as much as his did. You can guess that the Cheshire Cat is my favorite character from that movie.

            “You should join us in our prank on Quirrell.” George said excitedly.

            “Do we have to go into the garlic head’s classroom?” I asked making a face. I can’t stand it in there. That’s why Defense Against the Dark Arts is my least favorite class so far. If the guy got rid of the garlic, I would love the class more. I like the subject though.

            “Not if he isn’t in there. Otherwise we do have to go in there.” Fred said shrugging.

            “Okay, I’m in!” I said grinning; even if it meant having to go in to that garlic head’s classroom.

            “Great! We’ll see you later then!” George said winking at me. Then the two of them took off. I shook my head and slowly but surely made my way up the stupid stairs. I hate these stairs. I thought pouting as I climbed them all the way up to the seventh floor.

            Later on, I found myself standing in front of Madam Hooch along with the other kids taking this flying lesson. I think Madam Hooch likes me. The reason for this is because every time I show up for flying lessons she greets me with a smile. She doesn’t greet the rest of the class like that though. I mean, I know half of them aren’t great flyers, but it still feels like favoritism and it’s not fair for the other kids. But oh well. She keeps telling me that she’s going to convince McGonagall to let me be on the Gryffindor team, but I know McGonagall won’t allow me to since she already let one first year on the team. I’m okay with that because Gryffindors already get crap about one first year being on our team.

            I’m beginning to see how competitive Quidditch is as a sport and it strongly reminds me of American football and how fans get into fights over the littlest of things when it comes to their teams. It sounds silly to me, but I’m starting to really get into Quidditch. Hermione doesn’t see the appeal of it, but I’m not going to put her down for that like a certain ginger I know. Emmett and Henry are surprisingly excited about Quidditch. I didn’t peg them for sporty types. I don’t have a team yet, but then again I was just introduced to Quidditch literally three months ago. I hope to see a professional Quidditch match someday. That sounds like it would be awesome! Flying lessons ended with Neville for once not getting himself injured. After the first day, Neville just sort of stood next to Madam Hooch the whole time because he was afraid to relive what he did the first day. I honestly don’t blame him and I felt really bad about it too.

            There is only one Slytherin in this school that I know I DEFINITELY don’t like. That one Slytherin is Draco Malfoy. He’s been bullying Neville since day one of school and he talks bad about the Weasleys. I don’t understand why he even has friends. I guess those friends might be childhood friends or something. Ugh, I’m being a hypocrite. I don’t know him that well, so I can’t say anything. Anyways, I wasn’t sure where I was supposed to meet Fred and George, so I just headed up to the Gryffindor commons, hoping I’d see them there. Unfortunately for me, they weren’t. But I wasn’t about to go walking around this huge castle looking for them. No, if they want me to join them in pranking Quirrell, they can come find me. So until they come find me, I’m going to work on homework. I went to my room and decided to do my homework on my bed. Salazar curled up next to me and for about forty five minutes, it was completely silent and I got seventy five percent of my homework done. It wasn’t much longer before Hermione came in telling me that Fred and George were looking for me.

            “Thank you, Hermione.” I said smiling at her.

            “You’re welcome.” She said smiling back. She looked a little red around her eyes and I frowned. “What?”

            “Have you been crying?” I asked in concern.

            “It’s no big deal.” She said shrugging.

            “Hermione, if someone is upsetting you let me know. I don’t care who it is, I’ll kick their butt.” I told her very seriously.

            “Thank you, Lexi.” She said hugging me. I returned her hug.

            “That’s what friends are for.” I said as we pulled out of the hug. I put my stuff away and gave Salazar one last rub before going to meet up with Fred and George. I found them standing near the foot of the staircase.

            “It’s about time you came down here.” Fred said rolling his eyes.

            “Well, excuse me for not wanting to walk the whole castle looking for you two.” I said before sticking my tongue out at him. “So what is the plan for today?”

            “We were thinking of luring Mrs. Norris into his classroom and locking her in there until Quirrell finds her or Filch notices.” George said shrugging.

            “That’s brilliant!” I said grinning. I’ve been around the Weasleys way too long. I’m starting to talk like them. But it’s not a bad thing. I like being with the Weasleys. They’re all really nice.

            “We know we are.” Fred and George said smirking. I rolled my eyes at them.

            “So? How are we going to lure Mrs. Norris into Quirrell’s classroom?” I asked curiously.

            “We’ll have to wait until after curfew.” George said thoughtfully.

            “Okay, I’ll see you guys later then.” I said grinning before taking off to find Hermione. I need her help with our potions essay from Snape. I found Hermione in the library as usual and she looked like she’d been crying again. “Hermione, seriously, who’s making you cry?”

            “I-It’s okay, I can deal with it.” She said sniffling. “Anyways, are you here to do homework too?” I sighed.

            “Yeah, I wanted your help on Snape’s essay.” I said, deciding to let it go for now.

            “What do you have so far?” She asked as I joined her at the table. I pulled my stuff out and let her read it. “This is really good.” She beamed at me.

            “Thanks,” I said shrugging. “I feel like I’m missing some important details though. But I’m not sure where to find them.”

            “I’ve checked out a few books that you can look at.” Hermione said thoughtfully. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out three books.

            “Hermione, how many books do you have in that bag?” I asked her, amazed she was carrying those on top of her school books. She blushed.

            “I found a charm that lets me make my bag bottomless, so I can put as many books in there as I want.” She said smiling.

            “Only you Hermione.” I said shaking my head. I opened one of the books and looked through it. “Hey, Hermione?”

            “Yeah?” She asked looking up from a book she was reading.

            “You know you can talk to me right? If someone or something is bothering you?” I told her. She nodded, smiling.

            “Yes, and I appreciate it. Really, though, I can deal with this.” She said more confidently than she did the first time.

            “Okay, if you’re sure.” I said smiling. “But if it gets too bad, let me know okay?” She nods and then I get back to work on my essay. By the time dinner came around, I had finished my essay and Hermione seemed to have cheered up. We went to dinner together and Henry, Lily, Emmett, and Serena decided to sit with us at the Gryffindor table. There was a lot of people staring and talking about it, but we just ignored it. Hermione got a little more comfortable with them as she got to know them a little bit better. When I sat down at dinner, I scowled at Ron. I know he’s the one who’s been making Hermione cry. When he asked me what he did, I just rolled my eyes and started eating.

            “What’s up with her?” I heard Ron mutter quietly to Harry. Harry just shrugged and chose not to say anything. Smart.

            “Lexi, what did you write about for your potions essay?” Lily asked me.

            “I did it on Draught of the Living Death.” I said shrugging.

            “But that’s an advanced potion.” Henry said surprised.

            “Is it? I was just looking for something to write about. He didn’t specify what kind of potions.” I said shrugging. “I didn’t realize it was advanced.”

            “I bet he’ll be impressed with it.” Emmett said grinning.

            “I doubt it.” I said rolling my eyes. “He doesn’t like Gryffindors remember?”

            “Yeah, look at how he treats Hermione.” Serena said rolling her eyes. “Hermione doesn’t deserve that.” Hermione blushed.

            “Thank you, Serena.” She said smiling at Serena.

            “It’s no problem!” Serena said beaming at her. Ron was making faces at Henry, Emmett, Lily, and Serena but didn’t say a word. Good. I’m irritated enough with him for making Hermione cry. Harry didn’t seem to mind that my Slytherin friends were sitting with us. After dinner, I wished everyone a good night and went to find Fred and George. They were waiting for me by the main stair case.

            “Hey guys!” I greeted them excitedly.

            “We’ll wait in the commons room until everyone’s gone to bed.” Fred said as we ascended the stairs.

            “Sounds like a plan, Stan.” I said grinning.

            “Um, Lexi, did you forget his name?” George asked me smirking.

            “No, I didn’t forget Fred’s name, George.” I said rolling my eyes.

            “Is that just an American thing?” Fred asked curiously.

            “No, it’s a Lexi thing.” I said dodging spitballs that were shot at us from Peeves. I ended up using George as a shield.

            “Hey, you’re not allowed to use me as a shield.” George said playfully scowling at me. I grinned.

            “Sorry, not sorry!” I said taking off up the stairs. I skipped a few steps to get up them faster. I am so going to regret that decision in the near future. I was completely out of breath by the time I actually made it to the painting of the Fat Lady. Yep, I regret my decision. Fred and George weren’t far behind me and they were laughing at me. Finally, I got my breathing under control and said, “Pig Snout.” I worked on other homework that I have until everyone but Fred, George, and I were left. Fred and George told me to wait so they could get something from their room. They came back with a map of sorts. “What’s that?” I asked curiously.

            “This is the Marauder’s Map. It’s how we get around the castle without getting caught.” Fred and George said looking proud. They explained to me how it worked and I must say it’s an impressive map. Whoever made it, put a lot of time, effort, and magic into it.

            “Let me guess. You nicked it from Filch?” I said grinning.

            “Of course! You know us so well.” George said shaking his head.

            “I try.” I said shrugging. We got down to business and looked for Mrs. Norris. I love how this map can track everyone in the castle. We found her lurking on the third floor. We hurried down to the third floor. I saw her and we set the plan into motion. I’m going to be the one to lure Mrs. Norris into the classroom, while Fred and George keep Filch busy. “Mrs. Norris, here kitty, kitty, kitty.” I called out to her. She looked over at me and immediately ran at me. I led her to Professor Quirrell’s classroom, not going too far so I could make sure she was following me. We finally arrived at the classroom and I went inside. She followed me inside and then I ran past her and shut the door. I met up with Fred and George back at the commons room.

            “Did you do it?” Fred asked eagerly as soon as we were inside.

            “Naturally.” I said grinning.

            “Yes!” The two said holding up their hands for a high five. I didn’t leave them hanging. I told them good night and soon I was in my bed, slowly falling asleep with Salazar curled up against my side.


	7. When Crap hits the Fan

            The next morning, I expected there to be some commotion with Filch, but there wasn’t anything remotely suggesting that he’d figured out who locked Mrs. Norris up. I thought for sure he knew it was Fred, George, and I. Oh well. I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Good morning, Lexi.” Hermione greeted me as I slowly made my way into the commons room. I’m still tired.

            “Good morning, Hermione.” I said smiling at her. “Do you want to walk down to breakfast together?”

            “I’d like that.” She said beaming at me. We grabbed our things and headed down to breakfast. It’s Halloween and I’m excited. I’ve always loved Halloween. Back in the US, I used to dress up and scare the other kids until they peed themselves on Halloween. That might have been another reason why they didn’t like me. Another thing that I loved about Halloween was the decorations and Hogwarts did not disappoint when it came to decorations. “What are you getting so excited for?” Hermione asked, giggling a bit.

            “It’s Halloween Hermione!” I said giddily. “I love Halloween! And the decorations are simply amazing!”

            “Wait until you see the Great Hall.” George said as he and Fred came up behind us. You have no idea how badly I wanted to sprint to the Great Hall, but I didn’t.

            “This is the most awake I’ve seen you in the morning.” Emmett said walking up beside us.

            “Shove off.” I muttered, scowling at him. He just laughed at me.

            “I think you’ve been around us too long. You’re starting to sound like us.” Fred said teasingly.

            “You try being around a bunch of Americans and see if you start talking like them.” I said rolling my eyes. We finally made it to the Great Hall and I was shocked speechless. It was so amazing! There were real bats flying around! The floating candles were replaced with floating jack-o-lanterns and the ghosts were running through the Great Hall. The banners were all black and orange and there were so many pumpkins and pumpkin related things in this room that I couldn’t count it all. “Hermione?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I don’t ever want to leave this room.” I told her seriously. She just giggled.

            “You have to. We have classes today.” She said before going to the table.

            “But... but Hermione I don’t want to leave.” I said pouting.

            “Too bad.” George said winking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and took a seat next to Hermione. We started eating and three minutes into it, I felt a little dizzy and then...

_“Troll! In the Dungeon!” Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall yelling. “There’s a troll in the Dungeon! Thought you ought to know!” And then he faints. There’s brief panic and then Dumbledore stands up._

_“SILENCE!” He yells and everyone goes quiet. “Prefects, take the students to your respective common rooms. The professors will come with me to the dungeons!” Everyone did as they were told and I was following closely behind Fred and George._

_“Hermione!” I heard Harry yell. I turned and see him and Ron talking before running off in a different direction. I didn’t get the chance to say anything as Fred and George grabbed my hands and pulled me to catch up with them. What about Hermione? Has she been crying in the bathroom all day again? Oh, stupid Ronald, stupid! How can he not see that Hermione just wants to be his friend? Wait... if Hermione is in the bathrooms... oh no... She doesn’t know about the troll!_

            “Lexi!” I gasped and saw that Hermione and the others were looking at me concerned. “Are you okay?”

            “U-uh, yeah,” I said smiling. I’m not sure what happened or if any of that is going to happen. Should I talk to Dumbledore about it? Maybe he’ll think I’m crazy. But that seemed like it was so real. What should I do? I took in a deep breath and calmed down. The owls all flew in dropping letters and packages to their owners. I saw Barnaby in the mix and was a little worried. Did Mark read my letter about Ron being mean to Hermione? Barnaby dropped a letter and landed gracefully. “Thank you Barnaby.” I told him as I softly stroked his head. He made noise that meant he was pleased, took a drink of my juice, and flew off again. I opened my letter and saw that it was from Mom.

_Lexi,_

_Mark told me about your friend Hermione and how Ron has been treating her. I was very upset about it and talked to Molly about it. She got upset with me and we sort of got into a fight. We’re not on speaking terms anymore as I may have said a tad bit too much when she wouldn’t listen to me about how Ron was treating that poor girl. But don’t worry! Molly and I will sort it out soon enough! I’m sorry I didn’t write to you before. I’ve been busy. I love you very much and since we’re not having Christmas at home, I think it’s okay for Mark to visit you on Christmas. I will get you plenty of presents to make up for it! I promise! I love you lots and I can’t wait to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

            She’s not joking is she? I can’t believe she had a fight with Mrs. Weasley! Wait... Mrs. Weasley didn’t believe her? Aren’t they supposed to be childhood friends or something? Oh no... If Mrs. Weasley writes to Ron, then Ron’s going to know I’ve said something and he’s going to be mad at me! Ugh, now what am I going to do!? I looked over at Ron and it doesn’t look like he’s got a letter. Oh thank God! I thought in relief. That would’ve been terrible if we got the letters at the same time. “Lexi, is everything alright?” Harry asked me frowning.

            “Yeah, totally.” I said smiling. “I just got a nice letter from my mom.”

            “Okay, if you’re sure.” Hermione said frowning. I shrugged.

            “Really, I’m okay. So you don’t have to worry.” I told her reassuringly. She still didn’t look convinced but she didn’t press on about it any further. Also, what does Mom mean when she said it’s okay for Mark to come visit me? He’s a grown adult and he can do what he wants when he wants. Oh well, I hope it’s just her being weird for no apparent reason and not because she and Mrs. Weasley had fight. I’ll write her back later. Classes started and everything was going good until Charms. We were going over the Levitating Charm and in my opinion it was pretty easy. Well, it took me a few tries but I got it down. Ron wasn’t following the wand movements we went over at all, meaning he failed. Hermione stopped him.

            “Stop before you take someone’s eye out.” Hermione said frowning. “And you’re saying it wrong. You have to make a longer ‘gaaaar’ sound.”

            “Fine, then, let’s see you do it! Go on then!” Ron said crossing his arms. Hermione rolls her eyes and points her wand at the feather.

            “ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ” She said as she did the wand movements and the feather began levitating.

            “Well, done Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!” Professor Flitwick said excitedly as she continued to levitate the feather. Ron just rolled his eyes. The next thing I know there’s an explosion and everyone looks over at Harry and Seamus. Seamus is covered in soot and the feather he was working on was burnt to a crisp. Harry had a little soot on his left cheek. Poor Harry. “Mr. Finnigan, are you alright?”

            “Yes, Professor.” Seamus said looking slightly confused. I guess he’s still wondering how he managed to catch his feather on fire. The rest of class went by smoothly and after class, I happened to be near Ron and Harry when I heard Ron mocking Hermione. Hermione ran past him and I heard her crying. I glared at Ron.

            “What?” Ron asked looking at me.

            “You do realize she’s got feelings too, right? Yeah she may come off like a know-it-all, but she’s just trying to be accepted. She probably didn’t even mean to sound like a ‘know-it-all’ when she was helping you earlier. She was just trying to help, Ron. You don’t have to be so mean to her all the time!” I snapped at him before going after Hermione. I found her in one of the bathrooms. “Hermione?”

            “Please go away...” She whimpered.

            “No way, Hermione Granger. You’re my friend and there’s no way I’m going to let you cry by yourself.” I told her as I searched for the right stall. She was in the last stall. “So come here.” I held out my arms and she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

            “I don’t understand...” She said sniffling.

            “Don’t worry about Ron, okay? From what I can tell, the only girls he’s been around are his mother and sister. So he doesn’t know how to treat girls properly.” I told her, hoping it would cheer her up. “I know what it’s like to not have any friends and to be bullied.”

            “You? You were bullied?” She asked me shocked. She pulled away from me.

            “Yeah, when I lived in the United States. The kids in my town didn’t like me because of my accidental magic and some other stupid reasons.” I said rolling my eyes.  “That’s why when I came to Hogwarts, I was hoping to make friends and I have.”

            “I’m glad you came to Hogwarts, Lexi.” Hermione said smiling at me. “Um, do you mind leaving me alone for a little bit?”

            “Yeah,” I said smiling. “Just don’t spend the whole day in here, okay?”

            “Okay.” She said before I turned around and left. Poor Hermione. I hope that Ron gets a good scolding from his mom tomorrow. I thought scowling. How can he be so mean? Hermione hasn’t done anything to deserve this treatment. I decide not to speak to Ron for the rest of the day. During my break I decided to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. I asked around and learned that he was most likely in his office. I’d heard that he likes to use names of sweets as his password.

            “Um... Pumpkin pasties?” I guessed, but the gargoyles didn’t move. “Licorice wands?” Nope, that’s not it. “Uh... Lemon drops?” I heard he liked those. Suddenly the gargoyles jumped to the side. “Yes!” I whispered to myself before going up the spiral staircase. Once I got the door, I started to feel a bit nervous. Would he believe me? Will he think I’m just crazy? I knocked.

            “Come in.” I heard him say and I opened the door. “Oh, Miss Madison.” He said beaming at me. He was sitting at his desk and it looked like he was working on some papers.

            “Is this a bad time?” I asked him.

            “Of course not. I always have time to talk to my students.” He said putting down his quill. “Now, what would you like to speak to me about?”

            “Um, well, it might sound crazy.” I said feeling stupid.

            “Believe me, Miss Madison. I’ve heard a lot of crazy things, so nothing surprises me anymore.” He said chuckling.

            “Okay, well, this morning at breakfast I saw something. It was weird... I felt all so real, but I’m not so sure.” I said frowning.

            “What exactly did you see?” He asked me curiously.

            “Well, I was in the Great Hall and it was still decorated for Halloween, so I’m assuming it’s about dinner tonight. Anyways, Professor Quirrell runs in and yells that there’s a troll in the dungeon and faints. And everyone starts to freak out, but you calm everyone down. And you tell the Prefects to take their Houses to their dormitories. I went with everyone and then I hear Ron and Harry say something about Hermione and how she doesn’t know about the troll. I assume they went after her and that’s where it ended.” I said frowning. “What does it mean?”

            “I believe, Miss Madison, that you possess the Sight.” Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

            “The Sight? You mean like a psychic?” I asked wide-eyed.

            “Yes, this is truly magnificent.” He said smiling.

            “So does that mean what I saw is going to come true?” I asked feeling scared.

            “Yes, but now that we know ahead of time, things will surely go better. Have you talked to Miss Granger?” He asked me.

            “Yeah, I told her not to stay in the bathrooms all day. I don’t know if she’s listened to me or not though.” I said worriedly.

            “If you’re as good of friends as I believe you are, then I have no doubt that she will listen to you.” Professor Dumbledore said smiling. I nodded. “Now, if you ever see anything else, please let me know.”

            “Yes, sir.” I told him.

            “You have class soon, yes?” He asked me. I nodded. “Then you better get along then.” I left his office not feeling any better than I did before I talked to him. I hope Hermione really did listen to me.


	8. She's so Embarrassing!

            The rest of the day, I kept looking for Hermione. She would show up to class and smile like she was okay, but I wasn’t buying it. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she keeps avoiding me. As soon as class ends, she’s always the first to leave and by the time I get out of class, she’s already blended in with the other students. I hope I’m worrying for nothing. I thought sighing. “What’s up, Lex? You look upset about something.” George said coming up beside me. Fred took my other side.

            “Oh... well, Hermione has been avoiding me.” I said frowning.

            “Did you make her mad?” Fred asked me.

            “I don’t think so. Ron made her cry earlier and I talked to her about it. I thought she was okay, but I guess I was wrong.” I said sadly.

            “Don’t get to upset about it.” George said patting the top of my head. “She’ll come to you when she’s ready.”

            “Yeah, she just needs a little space.” Fred said encouragingly.

            “Thanks, you guys.” I said smiling.

            “What are friends for?” They said grinning.

            “We’ll catch you later, Lex!” George said before he and Fred took off. I really hope that Hermione will be okay. Stupid Ron and his stupid pride making Hermione cry. If he would just apologize, Hermione wouldn’t be so upset. Luckily, it’s the last class of the day. Hermione made sure to sit where I couldn’t sit next to her. Why is she avoiding me? Was I too forward? I know I’m not good at making friends, but am I really that bad? I didn’t have much time to dwell on that as Professor Snape walked into the classroom. After class, I was nervous about dinner. I tried to focus on homework, but I couldn’t stay focused. I want to tell someone about my ability. Or I could just investigate it a bit more. Yeah that should keep me distracted for a bit. I went to the library.

            “Hello, Madam Pince.” I greeted her.

            “What can I do for you?” She asked me, narrowing her eyes a bit. I guess she doesn’t trust students too much with her books. I don’t blame her.

            “Um, where would I find books on Divination?” I asked her. She sighs and hands me a few cards with locations of some books.

            “Dear, you’re wasting your time with that subject.” She said shaking her head.

            “I’m just a little curious about it.” I said shrugging. “I know it’s not very reliable.”

            “As long as you know that.” She said smiling. I smiled back and went looking for the books on the cards she gave me. There were quite a few of them, but none of the books really mentioned anyone who has the Sight. I looked around some more and found a book that looked like it could be about the history of Seers. I opened it and it was exactly what I needed. As I read through it, I learned that the chance someone has this ability is very rare. If it’s so rare, why wasn’t Dumbledore more surprised? Did he take me seriously? He had to if he told me what was going on. Will I have more visions like that? I hope they won’t be scary like the one I had today. It was dinnertime when Fred and George found me. I spent a lot of time in the library.

            “You’ve been in here this whole time?” Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

            “Yeah, I came across something that I thought was interesting.” I said shrugging after I checked out the book.

            “Are you excited for the Halloween feast?” George asked me, grinning.

            “You know it!” I said eagerly. I love food and I love Halloween. There’s no way this could go wrong! I sat down with Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore said a small speech and then the feast began. There were a lot of sweets along with the normal foods we have for feasts. Things were going great and I was nearly full.

            “Hey, where’s Hermione?” I heard Harry ask some ways down.

            “She’s been crying the girls’ bathroom all day.” Neville answered. I froze. Oh no... I forgot about the -!

            “Troll! In the Dungeon! There’s a troll in the dungeon!” Professor Quirrell shouted as he ran into the Great Hall. It just like my vision. The students all freaked out and Dumbledore stood up.

            “SILENCE!” He yelled, and everyone stopped what they were doing. “Students will follow their Prefects back to their dormitories! Teachers will come with me to the dungeon!”

            “Ron, Harry, go find Hermione!” I told them as Fred and George dragged me away. Harry and Ron nodded before taking off. “I can’t believe I forgot.”

            “Forgot what?” Fred asked as we went up the stairs.

            “Let’s talk in a more private area.” I said frowning.

            “Sure thing,” George said as he and Fred took a turn from the normal route to the Gryffindor common room. They bring me to this weird hallway that doesn’t lead to anywhere and there’s a picture of a troll doing ballet.

            “No one ever comes here.” Fred explained. I nodded.

            “Well, I just learned that I’m a Seer.” I said hoping they wouldn’t laugh at me.

            “What? How?” George asked curiously.

            “This morning I had a vision about the troll thing happening.” I said shrugging. “That’s why I spaced out like that. I talked to Dumbledore earlier and he said I have the gift of Sight. That’s why I was in the library for so long. Anyways, I knew the troll was going to happen and I forgot all about it.”

            “You just learned you can see into the future, Lex. I wouldn’t be surprised if something like that slipped your mind.” George said shaking his head. “Besides, that’s wicked!”

            “Yeah! It’s bloody wicked!” Fred said grinning. “Can you see into the future willingly?”

            “No, it comes and goes as it pleases.” I said shrugging. We finally returned to the common room and got a bit of a scolding from Percy. We just ignored him, and I decided to wait up for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I worked on some homework now that I’m able to focus and by the time the trio came back, I was finished with my homework.

            “Lexi, you didn’t have to wait for us.” Hermione said smiling.

            “What do you mean? Of course, I had to. You were in danger.” I said rolling my eyes. “Didn’t I tell you not to stay in the bathroom all day?”

            “I didn’t, really.” She said blushing. “I went to classes.”

            “Yeah, but you avoided me Hermione. Do you know how much I was worried about you?” I said frowning. “I thought we were friends.”

            “We are!” She said wide-eyed. “I’m sorry for avoiding you. I just didn’t want to talk about it.”

            “It’s fine. Let’s just go to bed.” I said getting up and gathering my stuff.

            “I’ll be up there in a moment.” She said smiling. I nodded and headed up there. Those three seem friendly. I thought as I put my stuff away. What happened with that troll? They better explain it to me tomorrow. I yawned and went to bed. Hermione wasn’t long after. The next day, Ron gets a letter from his mom. Luckily it wasn’t a Howler because when he finished reading it, he frowned. I decided that we should talk about it.

            “Lexi, why did you tell my mum about that?” Ron asked me.

            “I didn’t tell your mom. I talked to my brother about it because it really bothered me that you were being so mean to Hermione.” I said sighing. “Mark just told my mom about it and my mom in return told your mom about it. It was so stupid. She and your mom had a fight over it and now they aren’t on speaking terms.”

            “Oh. Well, we’re friends now.” He said shrugging.

            “I know that, Ron.” I said rolling my eyes. “I’m going to write my mom today and tell her that things are good between you and Hermione.”

            “I’ll write Mum and hopefully she won’t be so upset.” Ron said grimacing. “I’m just glad she didn’t send a Howler.”

            “Yeah, Fred and George described to me what those are like and it sounds awful.” I said grimacing. The two of us went back to the Great Hall and finished our breakfast. Over the course of the next few weeks, I started to notice that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been busy. Like, during Harry’s first Quidditch match, his broom kept trying to knock him off. Hermione ran off and the next thing I know, Harry is in control of his broom again. After the game (which Gryffindors won!), I overheard the trio talking about it and they were blaming Snape. Why would Snape want to jinx Harry’s broom? That’s just crazy. I shook my head. It’s none of my business but I’m so curious. They’ve been spending time in the library like crazy. What could they possibly be looking for? It’s Saturday, so there aren’t any classes today. Mark sent me another letter.

_Lexi,_

_I’m sorry. I tried to tell Mom to no worry about it, but she didn’t listen to me. I never meant for her to find out. Ever since she and Mrs. Weasley had a row, she’s been going out drinking almost every night. I’m worried. Every time I come home, I find her passed out in the sitting room. I don’t know what to do. If you have any ideas, will you let me know? I don’t mean to unload all of this on you when you’re probably busy. You’re probably at the point in the school year where the Professors are going to try to cram as much information as they can into your skull for the end of the year exams._

_Right, enough about that depressing stuff. I’ve talked to Professor Dumbledore and he’s agreed to let me spend a day with you for Christmas. We can spend Christmas day together like we used to. Plus, I’m eager to see Hogwarts again. I look forward to seeing you. Oh, I’ve got to go. I’ve got to get to work. I’ll send you another letter soon!_

_Be safe and I love you lots!_

_Mark_

            Learning that Mom is going out and drinking every night is very concerning. She’s not a big drinker and can’t hold her liquor very well. I learned that once when I was eight. The neighbors invited us over for dinner one night and they offered her wine. She was hammered in a matter of twenty minutes. The husband had to help her back into our house and we were never invited over to dinner every again. I didn’t mind that one bit because their stupid son kept flicking his food at me during out the whole dinner. That jerk. Mom also got back to me after I sent her a letter of explaining what had happened but apparently the damage was too great to be easily fixed. So much for her and Mrs. Weasley sorting it out. Ugh, why does she have to be that way? She’s never been awful to me or treated me badly, but she gets angry over the littlest of things. I know I shouldn’t be too surprised that she took it out on Mrs. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley seems so nice and kind. I guess that’s why it surprised me so much. What did she say to Mrs. Weasley that rendered their friendship unfixable? I can only imagine that it had to be something horrible. I wonder if Mrs. Weasley told any of her kids about it. I sure hope not. That’d be really embarrassing.


	9. Christmas at Hogwarts

            Christmas is coming up very soon. There’s snow on the ground and it’s very cold. Have I ever mentioned that I hate snow? It’s pretty to look at, but I don’t like to be out in it for very long. I get so cold, so easily. My toes and fingers feel like they’re about to fall off every time I’m out in it for so long. Now that the snow is here, going to Herbology is awful, but we don’t have to do flying lessons though. And the next Quidditch match isn’t until February. So that’s a plus! Also, I love Christmas decorations and Christmas in general! I loved the twelve Christmas trees that lined the walls in the school entrance and how all the suits of armor were charmed to sing Christmas carols. I loved all the wreaths and baubles and garland that was literally everywhere! And don’t get me started on the Great Hall. I loved it more than when it was decorated for Halloween! I REALLY didn’t want to leave the Great Hall ever! I told Hermione so, but she just rolled her eyes at me. How rude! When Fred and George found out that I don’t like snow, they pretended to faint and gasped dramatically. “How can you not like snow?” Fred asked wide-eyed.

“I just explained it to you.” I said shaking my head.

            “What about snowball fights and building snowmen?” George asked pouting.

            “I just told you.” I said smiling. “I can’t stay out in the cold for too long or my toes and fingers will start to hurt.”

            “Well, I know some magic spells that could keep you warm.” Hermione offered.

            “Thanks Hermione.” I said smiling at her. Since it’s Friday, I have History of Magic next. Right now, we’re currently having lunch.

            “You’re welcome!” She said beaming at me.

            “But snow...” Fred said pouting too.

            “I just told you.” I said scowling at him. “I’m sorry for not wanting to get frostbite.”

            “It’s okay if you don’t like snow.” George said giving me a side hug.

            “Thanks.” I said rolling my eyes. A few more weeks and it’s finally the week of Christmas. I’m so happy we get the whole week off. I wish Mark could spend the whole week here with me. I’ve noticed that Ron, Harry, and Hermione have spent a lot of time in the library up until now and it’s kind of weird. I know that Ron isn’t in there for class assignments. What are they up to? The first day of the week was scrambling to find presents. Yeah, I’m awful when it comes to getting presents for everyone. I managed to sneak out to Hogsmeade with the help of Fred and George to get some shopping done. I mainly got everyone candy and then something that makes me think of them every time I see it. For Fred and George, I got them some pranking stuff. For Hermione, I had to get Mark to help me find some muggle books that I think she would like. For Harry, I got him a journal. Now let me explain. For how long that I’ve known him, I’ve not once heard him complain about how his life before Hogwarts has been going. It’s not healthy to keep things in for so long. So, I got him a journal, hoping he’d use it. If he can’t talk about it with his friends, he can at least write it down. For Ron, I got him some stuff for Scabbers. For Serena and Lily, I got them some muggle books as well because they’ve been asking me about muggle literature.

            For Henry, I got him some books on DATDA because he told me it was his favorite class. And for Emmett, I wasn’t really sure what to get Emmett. He’s never given me any hints at what he likes and what he doesn’t like. I’ve come to realize that he seems like an open book but in reality, he’s not. He’s just putting on a face and I feel like there’s more to him than he lets on. It makes me wonder if he’s protecting himself from something, but I won’t pry. It’s none of my business. That being said, I have no idea what to get him for Christmas. Oh, I know! Maybe Henry might know what Emmett likes! I hurried to find Henry. Hopefully he’s by himself. Yes! I’m in luck! “Hey Henry!” I greeted him as I caught up to him. He was walking towards the library.

            “Oh, hey Lexi.” He said smiling.

            “I have a question.” I said shrugging.

            “I might have an answer.” He said grinning.

            “Do you know what Emmett would like for Christmas? I’ve been trying to think of something, but I’m drawing a blank.” I said sighing.

            “Oh.” Henry said looking a bit uncomfortable.

            “Does Emmett not celebrate Christmas?” I asked worriedly.

            “No, that’s not it. It’s just... a touchy subject.” He said shrugging awkwardly.

            “Ah, okay.” I said sighing. “Well, thanks anyways.”

            “You’re not going to ask about it?” Henry asked shocked.

            “No. If you don’t want to talk about it, or can’t talk about it, then that’s okay.” I said smiling. “But if you or Emmett need someone to listen, then you can always come to me.”

            “Thanks.” Henry said smiling.

            “No problem. I’ll see you later then.” I said getting ready to turn around.

            “Don’t you want to know what Emmett would like?” Henry asked curiously.

            “Yeah, but if it makes you uncomfortable to talk about it, then I’ll just get him something simple.” I said shrugging.

            “You’re strange...” Henry said looking a bit confused.

            “Strange?” I asked.

            “Oh, I don’t mean that as a bad thing!” Henry said wide-eyed. I laughed.   

            “Don’t worry, I didn’t take it the wrong way.” I said grinning. “I’ll catch up with you later, Henry.”

            “Okay, see you later Lexi!” He said before I took off. I made my way back to Hogsmeade. For someone who doesn’t like being out in the snow, I’ve been out in it more times than I care to count. I looked around the shops in the village and nothing really stood out to me. I was beginning to give up when I saw a small book store near the back of Hogsmeade. I wandered inside, and it closely resembled the library back at the school. Books were everywhere and not on just shelves but piled high on the floor or on some end tables. It was small, but it was cozy.

            “Hello dear, what can I do for you?” The store owner asked me from the front desk. The store owner was a little old lady dressed in dark purple robes. Her gray hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she couldn’t be much taller than me.

            “I’m looking for a present for one of my friends. The only problem is even though I’ve known him for almost four months, I still don’t know that much about him.” I said sighing.

            “That’s okay, dear. Let me see.” She said before disappearing behind a doorway that was directly behind front desk. She came back with a small stack of books. “Come here,” She beckoned me. I walked up to the desk and eyed the books curiously. “Go ahead and take a look then.” I picked up the first book and from the title of the book, it seems like the book has something to do with anxiety and stress. I was kind of shocked. Would Emmett like something like this? I looked at the others and they were similar to the first book. “So? Are any of these something your friend would be interested in?”

            “I don’t know.” I said frowning. “I don’t want to give him these just assuming...”

            “Understandable, dear.” The old woman said smiling. “Let’s try something else.” She took the books and disappeared through the doorway again. She came back with another stack of books. I looked them over and saw they were more of an adventure type of series. I read the synopsis of the first one and it sounded really good.

            “I’ll take them.” I told her smiling.

            “Very good.” The old woman said nodding. She rang them up and I paid her. “Would you like me to gift wrap them for you?”

            “You don’t have to.” I said shocked.

            “Come now. They’re going to be a gift, right?” She said looking at me patiently. I nodded. “Then I’ll wrap them up for you, free of charge!”

            “Thank you very much.” I said smiling.

            “It’s no problem, dear.” The woman said and with a flick of her wand, the books were wrapped. I waved to her as I left the store. She was so nice. I hope Emmett will like these. I thought as I made my way back to the castle.

            I was sitting in my room when Salazar jumped up on my bed the next day. “I was wonder where you’ve been hiding.” I told him as I scratched his head. He just purred at me. “I hope you haven’t been giving Scabbers a hard time. Ron will yell at me if you have.” He just continued to purr at me. Oh well, he can’t yell at me if there’s no proof. I started to feel a little dizzy and then–

_I’m standing in the commons room and its definitely night time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the only ones in here. Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. “I’m going tonight.” Harry said looking determined._

_“Harry, you can’t! You’ll be expelled!” Hermione said gaping at him._

_“So, what? It won’t matter if Snape gets the stone!” Harry said scowling at her. “You realize if he gets the stone, then Voldemort will come back, don’t you?” Ron and Hermione flinched at the name._

_“Yes, but Harry we should tell Dumbledore!” Ron said frowning._

_“We’ve tried that before, haven’t we? McGonagall said he’s not here.” Harry said shaking his head. “It’s got to be me.”_

_“Oh, come off it, Harry.” Ron said sighing. “We’re not letting you go alone.”_

_“That’s right,” Hermione said looking determined. “I’m sure there might be something useful in my books.”_

_“But you two will get expelled if we get caught.” Harry said surprised. I rolled my eyes._

_“Do you think all three of us could fit under your invisibility cloak?” Ron asked ignoring what Harry said. What invisibility cloak? How come I wasn’t told about this?_

            “Lexi?” I blinked and saw that it was Lavender Brown who was calling out to me.

            “Oh, hey Lavender.” I said smiling.

            “Are you okay? You spaced out for a whole three minutes.” She said shaking her head.

            “Yeah, I’m just a little tired.” I said shrugging. “Anyways, did you need something?”

            “No, I was just coming up to get some stuff.” She said shrugging. I nodded and looked down to realize that Salazar wasn’t here anymore. Huh, I guess he got bored with me. My vision will probably happen after Christmas, since Hermione was in it. Christmas day was finally here, and I was so excited that I actually got up early. I heard Ron and Harry downstairs opening presents.

            “Merry Christmas.” I said sleepily as I entered the commons room.

            “Happy Christmas!” Ron and Harry greeted me as I joined them on the floor. I found some presents with my name on them. Oh, I wasn’t expecting anything. The first one I picked up was from Mrs. Weasley. She sent me a sweater and some cakes.

            “Oh, not you too.” Ron groaned.

            “What?” I asked confused.

            “Mum always sends us Christmas jumpers. It looks like you and Harry’s got one too.” Ron said frowning. “She always makes mine maroon. I hate maroon.”

            “I think it looks nice.” I said smiling as Ron put it on.

            “Thanks.” He said grimacing. I shrugged and put mine on as well. Mine is dark purple sweater with a lavender shade outlining the collar and the bottom of the sleeves. There’s a ‘L’ stitched into the front. I’ll have to thank her the next time I see her. I hope it won’t be awkward after the whole thing with my mom. The next present was from Hermione. She got me some candy and a journal. It was a light blue leather journal with a unicorn head stitched into it. How cute! I’m definitely going to use it! Harry and Ron just got me candy, which I’m okay with. Fred and George got me some pranking stuff and oddly enough, they got me a bookmark with a pressed rose on it. Serena got me stuff for Salazar, Lily got me a stuffed cat, Henry got me a book on Charms, and Emmett got me some candy and some pranking stuff. I thanked Ron and Harry for their gifts and they looked at me awkwardly after getting their gifts from me. I grinned.

            “Don’t worry about it.” I told them.

            “Why did you give Harry a journal?” Ron asked curiously.

            “Why not? Everyone needs something to write their thoughts down in. It’s not good to keep things bottled up.” I said shrugging. When I was finished with my presents, I told Harry and Ron I’d meet them in the Great Hall and went to have breakfast. The person I was really excited to see was waiting by the doors of the Great Hall. “Mark!” I said running at him. He chuckles and holds out his arms.

            “Merry Christmas, Lexi.” He said as I hugged him.

            “Merry Christmas.” I said as we pulled away from each other.

            “I’ve got your present.” He said pulling a box out of his pocket. I opened it and was surprised to see a silver charm bracelet. It had three charms on it so far. They were of a cat, an owl, and a book.

            “I love it, thank you so much!” I said hugging him again.

            “You’re welcome.” He said returning the hug.


	10. Keep AWAY from the Danger

            The rest of Christmas day was spent with Mark. We talked about anything and everything. Fred and George started a snowball fight out in the courtyard and me being me said no at first. But Mark managed to coerce me to join them. That buttface. He knows I don’t like the snow. I had fun anyway. Fred, George, Emmett, Serena, and I were on a team, while Harry, Ron, Mark, Henry, and Lily were on the other. We might have hit Filch a few times when he had to go through the courtyard, but it wasn’t on purpose. Well, the ones that I threw weren’t on purpose. Fred and George definitely did it on purpose. Luckily for us, Dumbledore happened to be nearby every time that happened, so we didn’t get into trouble for it. An hour into it though, I had to call it quits because my fingers and toes were hurting too much. Plus, I was wet from the snow and really cold. I used a drying spell on myself and everyone else. “Thanks Lexi.” Lily said smiling.

            “No problem.” I said grinning.

            “Hey, it’s lunch time.” Ron pointed out eagerly. Of course, he’d know when it was lunch time. I thought shaking my head. We had hot cocoa and soup to warm us up.

            “I wish you could stay the rest of the week.” I said to Mark, pouting.

            “I know.” He said smiling. “But I do have work tomorrow.”

            “How’s mom?” I asked him curiously.

            “The same as the last time I wrote to you.” He said sighing. “I’ve tried talking to her but she won’t listen to me.”

            “Maybe she’d listen to me...” I said hopefully.

            “I’m sure Dumbledore wouldn’t mind if I Apparated you home really quick.” Mark said thoughtfully. He got up to go find Dumbledore and I quickly finished my food. Mark came back with a smile on his face. “He said he didn’t mind as long as I had you back before dinner.”

            “Okay.” I said smiling.

            “You’re leaving us?” Fred asked pouting.

            “Only for a few hours.” I said shrugging. “I’ll see you guys at dinner.” I followed Mark out to Hogsmeade. Ugh, back into the freaking snow. I just got warm too. I sighed.

            “What’s wrong?” Mark asked me.

            “I just got warmed up too.” I said pouting as we trudged down the path.

            “You can warm up when we get home.” He said chuckling. We finally reached Hogsmeade and I held onto him as he side-Apparated me home. When we stepped inside of the house, I didn’t see Mom anywhere.

            “Mom?” I called out. I frowned as Mark and I searched around for her but coming up empty.

            “It looks like she’s not here.” Mark said sighing.

            “Do you know what pub she’s been going to?” I asked.

            “No. I’m usually at work when she does this. When I get home, she’s usually lying on the couch passed out.” Mark said shaking his head.

            “Now what do we do?” I asked pouting.

            “We can go look for her and call around. Maybe we can find her.” Mark suggested.

            “Okay.” I said a bit worried.

            “Don’t worry too much. She’ll be okay. We just need to talk to her.” Mark said smiling.

            “Okay.” I said smiling.

            “I’ll start with calling some of the pubs in our neighborhood.” He said picking up the phone. After about thirty or so minutes, we find her. We set out immediately and find her in a pub a few blocks down. She was sitting in a booth in the corner of the pub, resting her head on the table.

            “Mom, what are you doing?” I asked her as soon as we got to her. She slowly lifted her head and blinked at me.

            “Lexi?” She said blinking. “Oh, Lexi dear. How are you, darling?”

            “Mom, come home.” I told her, frowning.

            “Okay, dear.” She said wobbling as she stood up. Mark paid for her tab and helped her out of the pub. We slowly made our way home and helped Mom sober up some. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this, Lexi.”

            “Mom, what’s going on? Talk to me.” I said a little frustrated that she wouldn’t talk to me in the first place.

            “I said awful things to Molly. Awful.” She said sniffling. “There’s no way I can make up for that.”

            “Have you actually tried talking to her?” I asked her.

            “No, I’m too ashamed.” She said sadly. I sighed.

            “You can’t make things better if you don’t talk to her.” I said feeling a little bad for her.

            “I know...” She whispers.

            “Just get some rest, okay Mom?” I told her. She nods and lays down on the couch. Mark covers her with a blanket and it isn’t long before she falls asleep. “What are we going to do?” I was feeling a bit depressed.

            “We just have to keep trying to talk her.” Mark said frowning. I nodded. “She’ll be okay because we’ll make sure of it.” I smiled.

            “Okay. What do you want to do since I’m here?” I asked him. We ended up watching some movies for a few hours. Mom slept the rest of the day, so I didn’t get the chance to talk to her. That upset me a bit because the whole purpose of coming home was to talk to her. Ugh, oh well. I guess I’ll just have to stick to sending her letters for now. It was nearly dinner which meant that I needed to go back to Hogwarts. I hugged Mark one last time before he Disapparated away and made my way back to the castle. I shivered as I dried myself off in the entrance.

            “Lexi, you’re back!” Lily said from near the stairs.

            “Hey Lily!” I said smiling. “What’s up?”

            “Fred and George have been moping around the last few hours.” She said rolling her eyes.

            “I told them I’d be back.” I said shaking my head. “Where are they anyways?”

            “The last time I saw them, they were headed to the Gryffindor common room.” She said shrugging.

            “Okay, thanks Lily.” I said smiling at her.

            “You’re welcome.” She said grinning.

            “Where are you headed off to?” I asked her curiously.

            “Oh, I had to get something from the library to finish Binns’ assignment.” She said pouting.

            “I’m sorry.” I said sympathetically. I know the feeling. I hated doing homework for Binns. “I’ll see you later then.” I told her.

            “Okay, oh! And thanks for the present!” She said beaming at me.

            “No problem!” I said grinning. I found Fred and George in the Gryffindor common room like Lily said they were headed. They were definitely being mopey. “What are you two moping about?”

            “Lexi!” Fred and George said looking over at me in surprise. “We thought you were leaving.”

            “I told you I’d be back in a few hours.” I said rolling my eyes. “Geez.”

            “What did you do?” George asked curiously.

            “I wanted to talk to my mom, but she wasn’t home.” I said frowning. “So, I spent the rest of the time with Mark.”

            “I’m sorry you couldn’t talk to your mom, Lexi.” Fred said sympathetically.

            “Thanks, but it’s not your fault.” I said smiling. “I’ll just write to her.” When classes started up again, Emmett came to me smiling.

            “Thanks for the books Lexi.” He said beaming at me.

            “You’re welcome.” I said happy that he liked them.

            “I’ve been going through some things with my parents and the books helped out a lot.” He admitted looking a bit sheepish.

            “I’m glad to be of help. If you need someone to just listen, you can always come to me.” I said hoping I wasn’t coming on too strong.

            “I will, thanks Lexi.” He said before he left to go to class. I’m really happy that I was able to help one of my friends. Now then, I just need to make sure my other friends are good. My other friends being Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Did Harry get that Invisibility Cloak for Christmas? I don’t remember him getting it. I guess he must have opened it after I left. How rude. I hope this isn’t something that will continue to happen. Me finding out stuff only because of my visions. If so, that will be really annoying. I’ll just have to keep an ear out on Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I don’t want them to do something stupid. Maybe I should go tell Dumbledore what I saw. But, would he be able to prevent something like that happening if I did? I mean, I told him about the troll and it still happened... What should I do?

            “What’s up, Lex?” George asked me as he and Fred walked up next to me.

            “Oh, I had another vision over Christmas break and I’m trying to decide if it’s worth telling Dumbledore about it or not.” I said sighing. “I told him about the troll and it still happened.”

            “What exactly happened?” Fred asked curiously.

            “I’ll have to tell you guys about it later.” I said pouting. “Unfortunately, since it’s Monday, I have History of Magic next and I don’t get any breaks today.”

            “Okay, we can talk about it later then.” George said ruffling my hair. I just playfully narrowed my eyes at him as I fixed the mess he caused. He just grins at me and then he and Fred turn off to go to wherever the heck they were going. Rude. I thought as I finally walked into Binns’ class. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were already there and sitting together. They’re heads were close together, so they must be talking about something important. I hope they’re not going after this stone they were talking about in my vision. It sounds like its important and for whatever reason, I don’t think Snape would want it. Honestly, yeah Snape doesn’t like Harry that much, but I doubt he’d try and get Harry killed. I need more information on this stone they’re talking about. I passed by their table hoping to hear something useful and I heard the name Nicholas Flamel. That sounded very familiar, but where did I hear it from? I sat down in my seat and sighed. I probably shouldn’t stick my nose in this. What if I find something I don’t like? But on the other hand, what if Harry, Ron, and Hermione put themselves in danger? I don’t want my friends to be in danger. I’ll definitely have to tell Dumbledore about the vision. If it helps keep my friends out of danger, then I’ll do it.


	11. Lexi to the Rescue!

            I couldn’t find a good time to talk to Dumbledore about the vision. The teachers were starting to pile on the homework and preparing us for our exams. It was nerve wracking. I didn’t have the time to really worry about anything through all of this and after our final exam, I was relieved to finally be done. I don’t think I did bad. I definitely passed Charms with a good grade as it’s easily my best subject. Potions was a bit harder with Snape breathing down everyone’s necks while we made our Forgetfulness potions. I thought poor Neville was going to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of that exam. I don’t think I did too bad in Transfigurations. My snuff box turned out really good. It was purple with white polka dots and a cute red ribbon on it. History of Magic was last, and I thought I was never going to get through it. At least I didn’t have to listen to Binns talking the whole time. That helped at least. I was out resting with Lily, Serena, Emmett, and Henry near the Black Lake one afternoon. It was very nice out. “I’m so glad the exams are over.” Lily said looking relieved.

            “Me too.” Serena said grimacing. “I don’t think I did too good.”

            “You can’t have had it worse than Neville.” I said smiling. “That poor guy.”

            “Yeah, I thought he was going to cry during Snape’s.” Emmett said shaking his head.

            “Well, I don’t blame him with how much grief he goes through in that class.” Henry said sympathetically.

            “What did your snuff boxes look like?” I asked curiously.

            “Mine was light blue with white clouds on it. Only, there were still whiskers on it, so I had points taken away for that.” Serena said frowning.

            “Mine was just red.” Emmett said grinning. “It had a tail though.”

            “I made mine pink with yellow stripes.” Lily said smiling.

            “Mine was awful.” Henry said frowning. “It was brown, but there weren’t any whiskers or tails on it.”

            “What about yours Lexi?” Lily asked curiously.

            “Mine was purple with white polka dots and a red ribbon on it.” I said smiling.

            “How?” Emmett asked surprised.

            “I don’t know. I honestly didn’t think I was that good at Transfiguration.” I said shrugging. “If it makes you feel better, I feel like I might have bombed History of Magic.”

            “That actually does make me feel better.” Serena said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at her.

            “Hey, where are you going?” I heard Ron calling out. I looked over and saw him and Hermione rushing after Harry. What was that about? It looks like they’re headed to Hagrid’s. Huh. Oh well. It’s none of my business. I decided to go find Fred and George. I found them lounging near the quidditch pitch.

            “Hey guys.” I greeted them.

            “How were your exams?” Fred asked grinning.

            “Not too bad, I think.” I said shrugging. “What about you guys?”

            “It wasn’t anything we couldn’t handle.” George said mirroring me.

            “I’m just glad that we don’t have anymore exams.” I said deciding to sit next to them.

            “Isn’t that Harry, Ron, and Hermione?” Fred asked pointing in the direction they were in. I looked up to see the three rushing back to the castle. I frowned. Seriously, what are they up to? Oh... oh no...

            “I wonder what they’re up to.” George said curiously.

“Who knows?” Fred said shrugging. Just as I was about to get up and go after them, George suggests that we go mess with Filch and soon I’m being dragged to wherever Fred and George are taking me. I didn’t want to be mean to them, so I helped them and by the time we got Filch off our tails, I was really worried about Ron, Harry, and Hermione. As soon as I had the chance, I went to Dumbledore’s office immediately. Only, I found McGonagall standing outside the office. “Miss Madison, what are you doing here?” She asked me.

            “I was hoping to speak to Professor Dumbledore.” I said frowning.

            “He’s gone off to the Ministry. Is there something I can do to help you?” She asked looking a bit miffed.

            “No. Is everything okay, Professor?” I asked her.

            “Yes. It’s just you’re not the first person to ask me about the Headmaster today.” She said shaking her head. Oh no...

            “Oh, I see. I’m sorry to bother you Professor.” I said hoping she didn’t ask me what I wanted to talk to Dumbledore about. I took off to the Gryffindor common room and didn’t see Harry, Ron, or Hermione anywhere. I frowned. They won’t be going after the stone until late tonight. Learning about who Nicholas Flamel was helped me understand a bit more on what’s going on. It cemented the fact that Snape wouldn’t want the stone. Who was after this stone? They only other person I could think of is Quirrell. Snape has been breathing down his neck since the beginning of the school year. I thought it was just because Snape wanted to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I don’t think he’d want it that badly. I mean, it’s just rumors that he’s after the position. Where did this rumor originate from? There’s no proof of that. Yeah, Snape is giving a lot of people a hard time, but maybe he’s just grumpy. Maybe he has a good reason to treat others that way. Or maybe I’m just thinking too hard on this? Probably. But I don’t think it’s fair to suspect Snape because of rumors. It’s too bad Dumbledore isn’t here though. The rest of the day, I kept a close eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I’m going with them whether they like it or not.

            I don’t know what else to do now that Dumbledore isn’t here. Since they’ve already asked McGonagall about it and she’s not planning on doing anything, I have to go after them. At least, it’s better to have four than three, right? The closer it got to the time I was going to follow Ron, Harry, and Hermione, the more nervous I got. I occupied myself with reading my charms book again and the next thing I know, it’s very dark out and most, if not, all of the Gryffindors had gone to bed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at a table in the corner of the room. It looks like they’re waiting for everyone to go to bed. I’ll act like I’m going to bed then. I got up and stretched. “I’m going to bed. Good night and don’t stay up too late.” I told them before going up the stairs. I waited for about twenty minutes before going back downstairs. I got there in time to see them fighting it out with Neville. Well, they weren’t really fighting. They were arguing, and Neville was trying to keep them from getting into trouble again. Poor Neville, I thought as Hermione used the Full-Body Binding spell on him. I tiptoed past him as soon as I knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren’t near the portrait entrance. I heard them whispering and followed them from a distance. Should I take my shoes off, so I don’t make a lot of sound? No, what if something happens and I hurt my feet? Oh well. I pulled my shoes off and set them near the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was sleeping soundly. I wish I was sleeping soundly. But no, those three JUST have to put themselves in danger.

            I followed them all the way down to the third floor. Wait, isn’t this the floor we’re not allowed to be on or we’ll ‘die a most painful death’? I guess that makes sense if they’re going after the Philosopher’s stone. But, still. What exactly is going to happen? I wondered, feeling a little scared. Come on, Lexi! Your friends are going to put themselves in danger! There’s no time to be scared! I followed them down the corridor and to a locked door. “Alohomora!” Hermione whispered, and the door unlocked.

            “Wait!” I said wide-eyed.

            “Lexi, what are you doing here?” Ron asked shocked.

            “You’re not here to stop us, are you?” Harry asked frowning. Hermione pointed her wand at me.

            “Are you three stupid? I know what you’re up to and I don’t want you to get hurt.” I said scowling at them.

            “You don’t understand!” Harry said looking frustrated. “Voldemort is going to come back if we don’t get that stone before Snape!”

            “Snape isn’t after the stone, Harry. He’s protecting it!” I said rolling my eyes. “It’s Quirrell you have to worry about.”

            “What? How do you know?” Ron asked scowling at me.

            “Just because Snape is... a git as you call him, it doesn’t mean he’s after the stone.” I said rolling my eyes.

            “On the night of the troll incident, he was limping.” Harry said scowling at me. “That means he’s been near Fluffy.”

            “Yeah? Well, where was Quirrell in all of this huh?” I asked and none of them could give me an answer. “Exactly. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Snape went after Quirrell who used this time to go after the stone himself?”

            “Well, no, but regardless, if we don’t get the stone You-Know-Who will come back.” Hermione said frowning.

            “What’s behind this door? What is this Fluffy you’re talking about?” I asked and from there they took some time to explain everything they know so far. “So, the only way to make Fluffy sleep is playing it music?”

            “Yeah.” Harry said nodding.

             “Okay, I’m coming with you.” I said determined.

            “A-Are you sure?” Ron asked nervously.

            “Yeah, four heads are better than three.” I said shrugging. Hermione finally stopped pointing her wand at me. Harry opened the door and we rushed inside. There was a harp playing in the middle of the room but that wasn’t important. What I was looking at was a giant, three-headed dog. I mean, I know Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained it to me, but holy crap! This thing is terrifying! What was Hagrid thinking naming it Fluffy!? I finally got over my shock in time to see the three trying to lift Fluffy’s paw off the trapdoor. They managed to get his paw off the trapdoor and pulled the door open. I kept an eye on the harp. As soon as it looked like it was going to stop, I made it go again. “Okay, so who’s going first?” I asked once I joined them by the trapdoor. They just stared at me. “What? Someone’s got to go first.”

            “But we don’t know if it’s safe or not.” Hermione said hesitantly.

            “Hermione, these are traps meant to protect that stone.” I told her, giving her a deadpanned look. She blushed.

            “Oh, yeah.” She mumbled, embarrassedly.

            “I’ll go first.” I volunteered.

            “But,” Harry said before I held my hand up.

            “I’ll go first, Harry. So, don’t even bother trying to change my mind.” I said rolling my eyes. I looked down the dark hole and inwardly sighed. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, to help my friends. I steeled my nerves and jumped down. I almost screamed because I didn’t realize how long of a drop it was. I landed in something soft, but I could tell it was alive. “Come on!” Soon the other three joined me.

            “What is this stuff?” Ron asked frowning. I finally realized that it was slowly wrapping itself around me.

            “Okay, don’t freak out, but these things are wrapping themselves around us.” I said calmly. Ron immediately started freaking out. “Way to follow the directions, Ronald.”

            “It’s Devil Snare, stop moving!” Hermione said scowling at Ron. Harry was actually listening. I’m proud of him.

            “How can I not move, Hermione? This thing is going to kill me!” Ron said struggling.

            “It won’t if you just sit still, you doof!” I said rolling my eyes. He didn’t listen though. Hermione, Harry, and I stayed still and fell to the floor beneath the Devil Snare.

            “What are we going to do?” Harry asked looking up. Ron was still struggling but now he’s freaking out because we’re gone.

            “Doesn’t Devil Snare not like sunlight?” I muttered frowning. Hermione gasped.

            “You’re right!” She said beaming at me. She pointed her wand at the Devil Snare and used a spell to emit sunlight. The Devil Snare groaned but dropped Ron, nonetheless.

            “Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Ron muttered standing up.

            “Really, Ronald?” I said scowling at him. He just grimaced.

            “Let’s just go.” Harry said looking like he wanted to avoid fighting.


	12. Goodbye Hogwarts!

            The next room was filled with what looked like giant bugs but upon further inspection, they turned out to be keys. On the other side of the room, Ron tried the door. “It’s locked,” He said after trying out ‘Alohomora’ on the lock. I looked around and spotted three broomsticks.

            “It looks like we’ve got to catch the key.” I said shrugging. “Harry since you’re the Seeker, you’re up.”

            “Thanks,” Harry said rolling his eyes.

            “You’re very welcome.” I said grinning at him. He mounted his broom and went after the keys, but the other keys started to go after as soon as he was in the air. I mounted a broom too and Ron followed. Harry was going to need some help. We helped him corner the key and grabbed, throwing it to Hermione. We landed on the ground and the keys went back to what they were doing before. I shook my head. This must be Flitwick’s trap, making the Devil Snare Sprout’s trap. I wonder what’s next, I thought as Hermione opened the door. Inside was a giant Wizard’s Chess set. “Freaking McGonagall.” I muttered, shaking my head.

            “We’ll have to play, won’t we?” Hermione asked grimly.

            “Yeah,” Ron said frowning. Since this was Ron’s expertise, we listened to where he told us to go and did as he said. Needless to say, I hate Wizard’s Chess now. I thought it was fascinating before, but now, not so much. I thought as several bits of Wizard Chess pieces went everywhere. That queen is OP and I don’t know how we’re going to get past her. She keeps smashing the pieces that Ron moves. “I’m going to have to sacrifice myself.” Ron said grimly.

            “What? No!” Hermione said frowning. “You can’t!”

            “I have to Hermione. If I don’t, we won’t win and stop Quirrell from getting that stone.” Ron said sighing. “After I make my move, Harry, you’re free to check the queen.”

            “Okay,” Harry said grimly. Why does it have to be this way? Why did Dumbledore have to leave the one time we really need him? Why didn’t McGonagall take Ron, Harry, and Hermione seriously? She could’ve prevented this. Well, they probably told her Snape was after the stone and I should have told her about my vision. But she doesn’t know about them and I doubt she would’ve believed me. She’s very strict about stuff like that. Ron made his move and was knocked unconscious.

            “I’ll stay behind and try to contact Dumbledore.” Hermione said thoughtfully.

            “Okay, we’ll see you later then.” I told her. She nodded. Harry and I went on to the next room. It smelt god-awful in there.

            “I’m glad we didn’t have to fight that one.” Harry said putting his shirt over his nose. I looked and noticed that it was a rather large troll. Obviously, this was Quirrell’s trap.

            “Yeah.” I said frowning. “Wait, you guys fought the troll?”

            “Yeah, you didn’t know?” Harry asked in disbelief.

            “All I knew was that you guys came back really late.” I said shrugging. “Plus, I had other things going on.”

            “You should pay more attention, Lexi.” He said chuckling.

            “Shush you!” I said narrowing my eyes at him. He just held his hands up. We went into the next room and there were eight potions sitting on some pedestals. Behind it was a piece of paper floating. I grabbed it and looked at it. “This is a clue.”

            “I’m not very good with potions.” Harry said nervously.

            “I’m pretty decent.” I said shrugging. I looked over the clue and saw that it says there’s two potions that will help you move on to the next room. I read it over several times and thought about each part individually before coming up with my answer. “It’s these two.” I grabbed the ones I was talking about.

            “Are you sure?” Harry asked hesitantly.

            “Yeah,” I said smiling. “It’s definitely these two.”

            “Okay.” He said nodding and taking one of the potions. We took the potions and gave them a second to do what they’re supposed to do before going through the flames on the other side of the room. I wasn’t sure what we were about to find after this door, but I know it wasn’t anything good. As soon as we walked in, I saw a giant mirror and Quirrell standing in front of it. A sense of fear started to overcome me as he turned around.

            “Ah,” He said looking at us. “Mr. Potter, I’ve been waiting for you.” The way he said that is kind of creepy. “And Miss Madison, it’s a shame you’ve come here. I wouldn’t have to kill you if you’d stay in bed.”

            “I’m not going to let you hurt my friends.” I said glaring at him.

            “An eleven-year-old is hardly any threat to me.” He said confidently. He lifted his wand and suddenly I was tied up with rope. Jerk. “I’ll deal with you in a moment.”

            “Why are you doing this?” Harry asked him.

            “I’m merely helping the Dark Lord achieve his goal.” Quirrell said before turning his wand to Harry. “Now, why don’t you be a good boy and help me get the stone? You really don’t have a choice, Potter.” Harry had made his decision and started walking towards Quirrell and the mirror. “Good. Now tell me, Potter, what do you see?” Harry stood there for a few minutes and I notice him grabbing something in his pocket. “Well?” Harry nearly jumped but kept his cool.

            “I... I’ve won the House Cup and Dumbledore is shaking my hand.” Harry said looking at Quirrell.

            “He lies!” A high-pitched voice said, scaring me. What was that?

            “Don’t lie to me, Potter!” Quirrell said glaring at Harry.

            “I’m not!” Harry said defensively.

            “What’s that my lord? You wish to speak?” Quirrell started muttering. “But you’re so weak!”

            “I have enough energy for this.” The voice whispered. I shuddered.

            “Very well.” Quirrell said before reaching up for his turban. Don’t take it off. I have a really bad feeling about this. Slowly, Quirrell took the turban off and slowly I became more and more horrified. No... don’t tell me. Quirrell finally had the turban off and turned around. I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. There was a face on the back of his head. The face chuckled. Ew.

            “You see what I’ve been reduced to, Harry Potter?” The face said. Wait, is that Voldemort? Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick. Voldemort went into this whole spiel about trying to get Harry to join him. He promised to bring Harry’s parents back to life, but Harry refused him. Good job, Harry. I’m proud of you.

            “You liar!” Harry yelled at him.

            “Very well, Harry Potter. You lost your chance! The boy has the stone, kill him!” Voldemort ordered and Quirrell lunged at Harry. I struggled to get free. I need to help Harry. Harry dodged Quirrell but tripped over a rock. The stone slid across the floor and soon it turned into a struggle over the stone.

            “Harry, you can do it!” I told him, hoping it would help. Harry grabbed the stone, just as Quirrell tried to choke him to death. He touched Quirrell’s face causing Quirrell to flinch away from Harry with a scream of agony. What the quiznak just happened? Harry stood up, getting confident now and continued to go after Quirrell. The ropes fell away from me and Quirrell collapsed into a pile of dust. What. The. Actual. Quiznak. What is with that stone? Harry suddenly collapsed on the floor and I kicked the stone away from him. “Harry, can you hear me?”

            “Miss Madison!” I heard and looked up. Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore marched into the room. Oh, thank Merlin. I spent the next hour explaining what happened in Dumbledore’s office before I was sent to the Hospital Wing to get checked out. Madam Pomfrey was upset with Dumbledore about it but couldn’t really argue much about it since he is her boss. The adrenaline finally faded away and I realized that I cut up my feet pretty badly. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion and the cuts healed almost instantly. Hermione and I were free to go back to our dormitory. McGonagall actually escorted us back and told us off for going off on our own like that. But she didn’t take any points from us. Harry didn’t wake up for another four days or so and finally it was the day of the End of the Year Feast.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were a bit bitter about Slytherin winning. We saw the Gryffindor hourglass and we were in last place.

            “Lexi, how are you feeling?” Serena asked me as we walked to the Great Hall.

            “I’m okay.” I said shrugging. “I’m just a bit bummed out about the points though.”

            “Apparently, the Gryffindors this year were a little too reckless this year.” She said giggling.

            “Yeah, you guys are crazy.” Emmett said shaking his head.

            “Well, that’s a Gryffindor for you.” I said shrugging. We split up and went to our tables since we have to sit at our assigned tables during the Beginning of the Year Feast and the End of the Year Feasts. Dumbledore did his whole speech and told us the tally so far. Slytherin was in the lead with 472 points, Ravenclaw had 426 points, Hufflepuff had 352 points, and in last was Gryffindor with 312 points. From the looks of things, Slytherins were definitely going to win the House Cup this year.

            “There are a few extra points I would like to give out.” Dumbledore said surprising everyone. “First, I’d like to give fifty points to Mr. Ronald Weasley for his outstanding knowledge in Wizard’s Chess. Second, fifty points to Miss Granger for using cool knowledge in the face of fire. Third, I’d like to reward Mr. Potter sixty points for pure nerve and outstanding courage.” There were some cheers and claps. We’re tied. I thought pouting. “Also, I’d like to award Miss Alexis Madison for being there for a friend in need. For that I award Gryffindor fifty points. And lastly, I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. It takes courage to stand up to our enemies, but even more courage to stand up to our friends.” The whole Gryffindor table burst with cheers. “Now, I believe we’re in need of redecorating.” The banners hanging in the hall were now red and gold. “Congratulations Gryffindors!”

            “We did it!” I said excitedly and before I knew it, I was hugging the crap out of George. He seemed a bit shocked, not expecting it. But he returned the hug anyway. After dinner, I was a little sad that we’d be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow. This is the last time I’ll be sleeping in the dormitory until September. I hope things with mom have calmed down. I’m going to be having nightmares about Quirrell turning to dust for a while, too. Ugh. The next day, I hurried to get all my stuff packed, including Salazar. He wasn’t hard to get into his cat carrier, but I could tell he didn’t want to leave either.

            “I can’t believe this year is already over.” Hermione said shocked.

            “I know. I don’t want to leave.” I said pouting.

            “I told you so.” George said winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

            “Are you feeling okay, Harry?” I asked him. He was kind of quiet and not really speaking with anyone.

            “Yeah, I’m okay.” Harry said smiling.

            “I’ll write you this summer, okay?” I told him.

            “Okay, I look forward to it.” Harry said a bit eagerly.

            “I’ll write to you too!” Ron said grinning.

            “Me too!” Hermione said beaming.

            “You’re not going to write us?” Fred and George asked me, pouting.

            “Yes, I’ll write to you guys, too.” I said shaking my head. I’ll write to Serena, Lily, Henry, and Emmett, too. The train ride to Kings Cross was shorter than the train ride at the beginning of the year, I swear. I was a bit disappointed to see only Mark waiting for me. Mrs. Weasley greeted me with a smile and a hug.

            “How was your term, dear?” She asked me.

            “It was great.” I told her smiling.

            “I’m glad, dear.” She said before turning to her children. I watched Harry as he said his goodbyes and left the platform, looking kind of sad.

            “Are you ready?” Mark asked me. I nodded.

            “Yeah.” I said sighing. I hugged my friends goodbye and Mark Disapparated us home.


	13. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's Year 2 of Lexi's time at Hogwarts! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I'm terrible at updating, so I've decided to do it this way. I don't know if it's better this way or not, but I hope you enjoy it. I've worked very hard on it and if there's some spelling or grammar errors, please forgive me. I've read over the chapters a lot, but sometimes I miss things. This might be late? But Happy Pride month!

No One’s P.O.V

            Olivia Madison has been pub hopping all day. She’d drink until the bartender said she’d had enough and refused to serve her. She knew she had a problem, but she couldn’t stop it. She was in too deep. Olivia upset her best friend and that made her feel terrible. That’s how this all started. That was her soul reason for drinking, but now she feels terrible about leaving the house for as long as she does, so she drinks more. She knows she’s making excuses but she’s not in the right state of mind to care right now. She just wants to drink some more. She didn’t know how long she’d been gone this time, but she figured it had been a few days. Maybe she should go home, get sobered up, and be with her kids. That sounds nice. She thought as she stumbled out of the last pub. She’s proud of herself because she stepped out on her own. The bartender didn’t have to call security. She knew that was a stupid thing to be proud of, but in her drunk mind it was something to be very proud of. Olivia hails a cab and tells the driver her address. She closes her eyes and rests her head on the back of the seat if only for a little bit. She must have dozed off, because when she woke up, someone was yelling at her. She blinked, confused. Water was thrown on her and she gasped at how cold it was. She was more aware of surroundings now.

            She noticed she was tied to a chair instead of being in the cab. She also noticed that was in a warehouse of sorts. And most important of all, two men in black cloaks were glaring at her. One had an empty bucket in his hands. “Who are you?” She slurred out, frowning a bit.

            “Oh? So, you’re awake now? Good.” The one with dark hair and brown eyes said smirking. He was taller than is friend, who had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. “Now, that we have your attention we can get to business.”

            “You haven’t answered my question.” Olivia said glaring at them. They flashed a tattoo on their arms at me and she gasped. “Deatheaters? What kind of business is so important that you had me kidnapped?”

            “Well a little birdie told us that your daughter is the daughter of one Severus Snape.” The tall one said.

            “What? Daughter of Severus Snape? What are you talking about?” Olivia asked frowning.

            “Don’t lie to us. We know you know about her powers!” The shorter of the two said glaring at me her.

            “Powers, what powers?” Olivia was very confused.

            “Oh? Don’t tell me you don’t know?” The taller one said shaking his head. “Ol’ Snape had this little wife you see. She was a Seer and the two of us know your daughter must have that same power.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Olivia said shaking her head. “Lexi isn’t a Seer. If she was, I would’ve noticed sooner.”

            “Like you would’ve noticed anything as of late.” The shorter of the two said rolling his eyes. “We’ve been tracking you for the last couple of days and I’ve gotta say that you’re one shitty mother.”

            “What did you just say to me?” Olivia said coldly.

            “Yeah, I mean what kind of mother goes out and gets drunk and then not go home for two days? I bet those kids of yours are very worried about you.” The taller one said snickering. Olivia was livid. She used her wandless magic to free herself and to blast the Deatheaters away from her. She wasn’t going to stand here and take their insults like that. “Now, I’d worry more about yourselves than my daughter.” She said sneering at them.

            “Oh, I do like a fighter.” The shorter one said smirking. “It’s much more fun.”

            “Don’t let it get out of hand.” The taller one warned. “Boss won’t like it if we come back empty handed.” Olivia smirked. She had leverage now.

            “Oh? It would be terrible for you two if you went back without any information, yes?” Olivia asked still smirking.

            “Yeah, now cooperate with us and we’ll let you live.” The taller one said getting his wand ready.

            “Yeah, I don’t think so.” Olivia said getting ready.

            “That’s too bad.” The shorter one said getting his wand ready as well. An epic duel broke out between the three of them and Olivia wasn’t giving an inch. These two must be new Deatheaters. There’s no way a veteran Deatheater would let their victim take control like this. Olivia thought as she dodged a few spells here and there. She got irritated with them and decided to just use the Petrificus Totalus spell on them, but as soon as she focused on that, she was struck in the side. She fell to the ground with a groan, clutching her side.

            “Now, then. Are you going to cooperate with us?” The taller one said as he bound her hands and feet again.

            “Never.” Olivia grounded out, glaring at the two Deatheaters.

            “Then I guess you don’t leave us a choice.” The shorter one said as the two approached her. What was she going to do?

Lexi’s P.O.V

            Mark explained to me after coming home that Mom continued going to pubs and drinking. She never read any of my letters and some nights she didn’t even come home. She’d be gone a few days and then come back with a big hangover, saying she was at some guy’s house. When I came home from school, she didn’t stop either. No matter how many times I tried talking to her, she just kept doing it. I was really upset about it and wrote to Fred and George. I needed to talk to someone. I sent letters to all of my friends and it was nice. Hermione visited me a few times when she happened to be in the neighborhood. Mark is always working late, so I’m always home by myself all day. It’s boring and there’s no one to talk to. I must have explored London at least a dozen times. There’s only so much a kid my age can do without any money to spend. I worked on my holiday work and finished it within the first week after coming home. I read some of my school books and I even read the book Harry got me for Christmas. I started using my journal Hermione got me to keep track of my visions and dreams. I used the book mark I got from Fred and George to mark my place. The very first letter I got was from Harry. I was surprised he sent one so soon. He was telling me how things were going at his aunt and uncle’s house. The poor guy. How did he get stuck with relatives who don’t care about him? I did my best to console him and I’m not really sure if I succeeded or not.

            It’s a Wednesday morning and there wasn’t much to do like every day so far. Mom wasn’t home yet, but I’m used to her not coming home after a while. I had breakfast with Mark and then he was off to work. I sighed. Barnaby flew in through the window with some letters attached to him. I released him of his burden and gave him some owl treats and water. Salazar was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Most of the letters were for Mom or Mark, but one of them was for me. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Lexi,_

_How have you been? I’m sorry I haven’t been able to write you the last few weeks. Mum and Dad are keeping me busy with some stuff. I have some new muggle book series that I think you might in enjoy. I’ll send you some of them when I get the chance. I can’t right now because I’m in a bit of a hurry. Mum and I are going into town to do some shopping. I hope things have been well. Fred and George told me about your mum. I’m sorry you have to go through that. If you need to talk to someone, please talk to me. I’ll do what I can to help. Oh, and I know this is early, but happy birthday! I won’t be able to write you on your actual birthday, I’m sorry! I’ll send a card though, because I did manage to find some time to write one! Ooh, I just had an idea for your present! Don’t ask me what it is either!_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Hermione_

            I wonder who else Fred and George talked to about my mom. Oh well. I’m not mad about it, just it would be nice if they asked me first. My birthday will be in a few days and Mark has been working really hard up until this point, so he can have the day off. He told me he wasn’t going to miss my birthday this time. It makes me happy that he’s going to take the day off. On the day of my birthday, Mom still hasn’t come home and I’m starting to get a little worried. I wonder what happened to her. “Happy birthday, Lex.” Mark said once I walked into the kitchen that morning.

            “Thanks.” I said smiling. “Is Mom still not home?”

            “No,” Mark said frowning. “I’m starting to get a little worried. She’s never been gone this long before.”

            “Should we contact the Ministry?” I asked frowning.

            “I’ll do it later. Right now, I want to celebrate your birthday. I want you to enjoy it at least for a little bit.” Mark said rolling his eyes.

            “Thanks.” I said smiling.

            “Oh, I have your present! This time it’s a real one and not school related.” He said jokingly.

            “Good,” I said grinning. “I still enjoyed my present last year though.”

            “Where did I put it?” Mark muttered as he got up from the table and disappeared into his room. “Oh, I found it!” He came back with a rather long package and it was very easy to tell what it was from how it was wrapped.

            “No way, you got me a broomstick!?” I asked shocked.

            “Yeah, I heard from Fred and George how you mentioned that you liked flying lessons. So, I figured if you’re going to try out for Quidditch this year, then why not have your own broomstick?” He said shrugging.

            “Thank you, Mark. I love it!” I said hugging him.

            “I’m glad.” He said hugging me back. “Oh, and I have one more present for you.” I pulled out of the hug and then he went back into his room. This time he brought out a smaller box. “I figured you could use some more charms for your bracelet.” I opened the box and found a broomstick charm, a Leo charm, and a small charm with my birthstone in it.

            “Thank you, Mark.” I said hugging him again.

            “You’re welcome, kid.” He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled away from him. At that time, a few owls entered through the window and I noticed that each of them had a birthday card or two attached to them and a few small parcels. “It looks like you’re going to be busy for a while.”

            “I’ll say.” I said shaking my head. I got birthday cards from everyone. Mrs. Weasley sent some meat pies and some cookies and Hermione sent me a book to read. In Harry’s card, he apologized for not being able to send me a present and I immediately wrote back to him saying he didn’t have to and not to feel bad about it. “Can we talk to the Ministry now?” I asked Mark.

            “Yes.” He said nodding. He went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it. After speaking with an Auror for about an hour, we finally got someone to help us locate Mom. I hope she’s okay.


	14. Staying with the Weasleys

            It’s almost a week before the Aurors find Mom. When Mark and I were notified, we were told she was taken to St. Mungo’s. What the heck happened? Mark called me and told me he’d meet me at St. Mungo’s. I hailed a cab to take me to the nearest place and walked from there. Mark just arrived as I got to the front doors. Once we were inside, we rushed to the nurses’ station. “Can you point us to which room Olivia Madison is in?” Mark asked the lady there. The lady gave him a piece of paper, not looking up from the magazine she was looking at. Mark grabbed the paper, mumbling a thanks before we went looking for Mom. We found her room and knocked before going in.

            “Ah, come in.” A doctor said smiling. “I was just telling your mom that she was free to leave when treatment is over. I ran all the tests, and everything checks out. She just has a few cuts and bruises that need to heal before she goes.”

            “Thank you.” Mark said nodding to the man. The doctor nodded and left the room.

            “Mom, how are you feeling?” I asked her.

            “I feel much better now that I’m here and away from those two.” She said grimacing.

            “What are you talking about?” Mark asked frowning.

            “Well, I was pub hopping and I decided to go home. I hailed a cab and dozed off. When I woke up, I was tied up and in an abandoned warehouse. These two men wearing black cloaks were standing there and started questioning me.” She said shaking her head. “They were Deatheaters.”

            “What would they want with you?” I asked frowning.

            “I don’t know. I don’t remember much.” She said gripping her head. “I’m sorry. I’m just really tired.”

            “It’s okay, Mom. I’m just glad you’re okay.” I said hugging her. She hugged me back.

            “Me too.” She said sounding relieved. “Also, I’ve learnt my lesson. I won’t drink anymore.”

            “I’m glad to hear that.” Mark said smiling as I pulled away from Mom.

            “I’m sorry for not being there on your birthday, Lexi.” Mom said looking ashamed.

            “It’s not your fault.” I said shrugging. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” After that we were shooed out of the room, so the nurse could take care of Mom. After three hours, Mom was released from St. Mungo’s but then she was requested to go to the Ministry to give her statement about what happened. At this point, Mom told us to just go back home and that she’d be home as soon as she could. Today just really sucks. I thought as Mark and I got home. I decided to write about it in the journal Hermione got me. I’ve filled quite a bit of the pages since I’ve gotten it. The next week or so, Mom has stopped drinking like she said she would and has been attending AA meetings for Witches and Wizards. I don’t know how that’s any different than a muggle AA meeting but whatever. She’s been talking to me and Mark more and she’s even job hunting. She said she didn’t want to work for the Ministry or anything magic related. She said she wanted to try out a muggle job for once. I honestly don’t see what’s so appealing about muggle jobs but whatever makes her happy. I’m just glad she’s actually talking to us.

            A few days after my letter arrived in the mail, Fred and George show up and has invited me to stay at their house for the rest of the summer. “That sounds like a great idea.” Mom said smiling.

            “Really?” Fred and George asked shocked.

            “Yeah. Just because your mother and I aren’t on good terms, it doesn’t mean my daughter can’t be around you guys.” She said smiling. “This is entirely my fault after all.”

            “Why won’t you talk to her then?” Mark asked. They happened to show up before he had to leave for work.

            “I will. Don’t worry about it.” Mom said brushing him off. I sighed. “I’m going to go look for more places.”

            “Okay, be safe.” I told her before she left.

            “More places?” George asked curiously.

            “She’s job hunting. She’s going to get a muggle job though.” I said shrugging.

            “That’s interesting.” Fred said awkwardly.

            “I know.” I said grinning. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

            “I’ve got to get to work. Lexi, take care of yourself and have a good term.” Mark said smiling at me.

            “I will, but you aren’t coming to see me off?” I asked frowning.

            “I won’t be able to make it in time. I’m going to be very busy that week.” He said looking apologetic.

            “Okay.” I said smiling. “I’ll write you when I get to school.” I hugged him before he left.

            “So, are you packed?” George asked me.

            “Well, no. You two just showed up unannounced. How was I supposed to pack my stuff if I didn’t know you were coming?” I asked rolling my eyes.

            “But you’re a Seer.” Fred said shrugging.

            “I don’t have control over what I see or when I see it, Fred. So, don’t just assume I know everything.” I said a little annoyed at him.

            “Sorry.” He said grimacing when George elbowed him.

            “It’s okay.” I said sighing. “I’ll be right back.” I told them before going to my room. I packed what I thought I would need and grabbed Salazar and his stuff. By the time I made it back to Fred and George, they were looking through the books on the bookshelves in the living room. “I wasn’t aware you liked to read.” I said amused.

            “We just wanted to see if muggle books were any different from our books.” George said as he put the book, he had in his hands, away.

            “I doubt it.” I said shrugging. “The best person to ask would be Hermione. She’s read more books from our world than I have.”

            “We’re not that curious.” Fred said turning around. “Got your things?”

            “Yeah, I’m ready.” I said rolling my eyes. Fred just smiled at me sheepishly. It seems our mode of transport is Floo Network. I’m not sure I’ll like it though. Oh well. Fred went first with my trunk. He threw the Floo powder in the fire, got in, and yelled, “The Burrow!” Is that what they call their house? Aw, that’s so cute! George let me go next with Salazar in his cat carrier. I don’t know if he’ll like this either. I apologized to him before throwing the Floo powder in and stepping into the fireplace. I held onto Salazar’s carrier tightly before saying, “The Burrow!” And then there was spinning, and colors were running together. So, I shut my eyes tightly before I could get sick. Once I stopped moving, I opened my eyes and stepped out of the fireplace. I was surrounded by the Weasley clan and Harry as I did. I moved out of the way, so George had room. He was bringing my broomstick that Mark got me for Christmas.

            “Lexi, you’re finally here!” Ginny said excitedly.

            “Yeah,” I said hugging her.

            “Welcome to our home, dear.” Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

            “Thank you.” I said sitting Salazar’s carrier down.

            “You can let him out.” Percy said before going off into the other room. I opened the carrier and Salazar darted out. He disappeared off into another room. I guess I’ll just let him explore.

            “Fred, take Lexi’s things to Ginny’s room, please.” Mrs. Weasley said looking at him.

            “I’m not Fred, he is.” Fred said pointing to George.

            “Oh, I’m sorry George dear.” Mrs. Weasley said apologetically.

            “Only joking, I am Fred.” Fred said winking before leaving the kitchen with my trunk and carrier. I shook my head.

            “Didn’t you two do that to her last year?” Ginny asked as she sat down at the table.

            “When don’t they do that to her?” Ron muttered rolling his eyes.

            “I’ve just started to make breakfast, have you had any, Lexi dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked me.

            “No, I haven’t.” I said smiling.

            “That’s wonderful!” She said smiling. Then she went over to the stove and took out her wand and started making lunch.

            “Come on, I’ll show you to my room!” Ginny said excitedly.

            “Okay.” I said smiling. I grabbed Salazar’s cat carrier and followed her up the stairs. The house was tight quarters, but I didn’t mind. I thought it was nice and cozy. “You have a nice room.”

            “Thanks!” She said beaming at me. I put Salazar’s carrier on top of my trunk.

            “How’s your summer been so far?” I asked her.

            “It’s been good.” She said before going into a detailed description of what she’s done so far. She also explained how Harry ended up being here as well. I’ll have to ask Harry and Ron for more details. She was starting to tell me about a time when she scared Fred and George, when said twins walked into the room.

            “Mum says breakfast is ready.” George said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

            “Yeah and stop hogging Lex.” Fred said playfully scowling at Ginny. Ginny just rolled her eyes and headed out of the room.

            “I was thinking of trying out for the quidditch team this year.” I said as we walked down the stairs.

            “What position do you want to try out for?” George asked curiously.

            “I was thinking of being a reserve Beater or Keeper. I noticed that you didn’t have any reserve players.” I said shrugging.

            “That’s a good idea.” Fred said nodding. “We always suffer a lot when Oliver gets taken out.”

            “You know what would be entertaining though?” George asked grinning.

            “If I told Oliver that I was trying out for everyone’s position?” I asked grinning.

            “Exactly!” He said sounding happy that I was on the same wavelength as him.

            “The only problem is, I don’t think I’d be that great of a Chaser. And Harry’s got his position down.” I said shrugging.

            “You never know unless you try.” Fred said shrugging. “How about after lunch we all go down to the field in the back and have a match?”

            “That’s a great idea!” George agreed. They have their own field? Well, I guess it makes sense. They’ve got a lot of land from what I’ve seen out of the window in Ginny’s room. I hope everything is okay with Mom though. I know she isn’t drinking anymore, but I can’t help but be worried about her. I wonder what Mrs. Weasley thinks of this situation. 


	15. Strange Start to a New Year

            “How is Olivia, dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked me as we sat down for breakfast.

            “She’s doing much better than she was a few months ago.” I said feeling a bit awkward that she wanted to talk about my mom.

            “What happened a few months ago?” Mrs. Weasley asked surprised.

            “You didn’t know?” I asked wide-eyed.

            “Know what dear?” Mrs. Weasley said frowning.

            “We didn’t tell her.” Fred and George said shrugging.

            “My mom started bar-hopping and got a bad habit of drinking. She was... she was doing that a few weeks ago and she went to take a cab home, but she was kidnapped.” I said frowning. “The Aurors just found her a week ago. She’s home now and she’s okay.”

            “Who kidnapped her?” Mrs. Weasley asked looking concerned.

            “She said it was Deatheaters, but she said she didn’t remember what they wanted with her.” I said sighing.

            “Deatheaters?” Mrs. Weasley said alarmingly.

            “I’m glad they didn’t do anything worse than what they did.” Percy said grimly.

            “Yeah, thanks for that Percy.” I said rolling my eyes. He blushed.

            “Sorry.” He muttered before putting some food in his mouth

            “She’s okay now.” I told Mrs. Weasley reassuringly. “I’m assuming the Aurors talked to her before Mark and I got to the hospital.”

            “That’s good at least.” Mrs. Weasley said looking relieved. Ginny ended up changing the subject to Quidditch and my mom wasn’t brought up since then. Good, it was kind of awkward. I mean, I love my mom and I’m glad she’s okay. Also, I’m glad that Mrs. Weasley isn’t upset with her anymore, but it’s still awkward because Mom hasn’t talked to her yet. After breakfast, Fred and George dragged me out to the field they were talking about. I carried my broomstick out, excited to try it out. Ginny, Ron, and Harry joined us, and we had a mini Quidditch match. It was so much fun!

            “You’re a great Beater, Madison.” George said beaming at me. I blushed.

            “I’m not that great.” I said shrugging. “This is the first time I’ve ever played, I doubt I’m as great as you say I am.”

            “Come on, Lex. You’re really good!” Fred said smiling.

            “Yeah, if those two say you are, then you have to be.” Ron said shrugging.

            “Thanks.” I said smiling. “But I’m pretty sure I’m not that great yet.”

            “Don’t worry, after you make the team, you’ll be great!” George said patting me on the back. We played more rounds until Percy came and told us to come in for lunch.

            “I swear you were cheating.” Ron said rolling his eyes at Ginny.

            “You can’t blame me for your bad hand-eye coordination.” Ginny said before sticking her tongue out at him.

            “Whatever.” Ron muttered as we entered the house.

            “Come on, Ron. There’s always next time.” I said grinning. He just ignored me. Rude. Dinner was really good, but I think it’s because we played Quidditch up until it was time for lunch. We ended up going back out to play more Quidditch and ended up playing until dinner. Afterwards, we took turns in the bath and it was time for bed. I was exhausted from today.

            “Good night, Lexi.” Ginny said from her bed.

            “Good night, Ginny.” I said sleepily. I yawned and closed my eyes.

 

_Where am I? Is this a dream or a vision? I looked around and it looks like I’m in a giant room made with stone and there’s a fountain and a giant statue of a guy. “Lexi!” I whipped my head around and see Harry. He’s running into the room I’m in. “Lexi, are you okay?” He asks, stopping by a body on the floor and dropping his wand next to him. What’s going on? From there everything went kind of blurry._

            I sat up in my bed, gasping. What was that? “Lexi, are you okay?” Ginny asked me from her bed, looking concerned. I realized that it was already morning.

            “Yeah, just a dream.” I said shrugging.

            “You were struggling a lot.” Ginny said frowning.

            “I promise I’m okay, Ginny.” I said smiling at her.

            “Okay, if you say so.” She said shrugging. “Mum says breakfast is ready.”

            “I’ll get dressed and join everyone.” I said getting up. She nods and leaves the room. I sighed. What did that all mean? Oh well, there’s no point in dwelling on it since I don’t have any information about it. I just hope that whatever it is, it won’t be bad. I made my way to the kitchen and saw everyone eating. I sat down next to George.

            “Good morning, Lexi dear.” Mrs. Weasley said smiling at me.

            “Good morning.” I said before making a plate.

            “We’re going to Diagon Alley today.” Mr. Weasley announced. “So, once you’ve finished your breakfast, go get ready.”

            “Okay.” Ron muttered, sleepily. While everyone else was getting ready, I decided to help Mrs. Weasley clean up.

            “You don’t have to do that.” Mrs. Weasley said as she waved her wand, making the plates wash themselves.

            “I don’t mind.” I said shrugging. “I can wipe down the table.”

            “I appreciate it, dear.” Mrs. Weasley said before focusing on her task. It didn’t take me long to wipe down the table. Ron’s spot was extra disgusting though. That boy really needs to learn his table manners, I swear. It isn’t long before we’re all taking the Floo Network to Diagon Alley. I still don’t like using the Floo Network. Harry seemed to have gotten lost. Typical Harry, I thought rolling my eyes. I went to Gringott’s and got my money from the family vault. I looked at my list of stuff for school and frowned. Why are there so many books for this Gilderoy Lockhart guy? Mrs. Weasley wanted us to get our other stuff first and then we’d get our books last. She seemed really excited about getting them too. I wonder if it’s because of this Gilderoy Lockhart guy. Probably, we happened to pass by Flourish and Blotts and saw a poster of Gilderoy Lockhart. Oh, he’s doing a signing or whatever today. So that’s why she’s excited? I don’t know. Harry finally joined us after being brought back to us by Hagrid. He seemed a little out of breath. Where did that boy go? Anyway, I replenished all of my supplies for potions, got extra quills and paper. I got more treats for Salazar and some toys. I probably wasted some money on the toys because Salazar will play with anything and everything. We finally walked back to Flourish and Blotts. Apparently, we made it time for the signing. Mrs. Weasley ushered us inside and poor Harry was spotted by the guy almost immediately.

            I don’t like this guy’s attitude. I thought as I got my stuff. Mr. Malfoy and Draco were in here as well. Of course, Mr. Malfoy couldn’t keep his comments to himself and upset Mr. Weasley. The two of them got into a fight and Hagrid happened to just show up. He resolved the fight and as Mr. Malfoy stormed out of the store, he bumped into me really hard. Luckily, George was near me and caught me before I fell onto the floor. Rude. Draco threw one last sneer at us before following his father. Seriously what is that guy’s problem? “Are you okay, Lexi?” George asked me.

            “Yeah, thanks.” I said smiling at him.

            “Does everyone have their books?” Mrs. Weasley asked and, we nodded. “Good, let’s go home then.” She was scowling at Mr. Weasley who was smiling at her sheepishly. We made it back to the house around the evening time and put our stuff away in our trunks. Huh? Where did this black notebook come from? Oh well. It’s an extra journal to write in once I use up the one Hermione gave me. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley told us to get to bed early because we’d be getting up early tomorrow to get to the train station.

            “I’m so excited to start school!” Ginny said excitedly as we entered her room.

            “Yeah it’ll be fun.” I said grinning. “I can’t wait for you to see the castle at Halloween!”

            “Stop, you’re making me too excited to sleep.” She said, playfully scowling at me.

            “Sorry not sorry!” I said grinning. She chucked her pillow at me and it hit my arm. “Oh really?”

            “Sorry not sorry.” She said mockingly.

            “Oh, it is on.” I said smirking at her. I grabbed her pillow and chucked it at her. It hit her on the leg. Soon we were having a pillow fight. We were laughing and squealing loudly when Mrs. Weasley walked in there.

            “Girls, it’s time for bed. Come on, now.” She said trying to scowl at us, but I could see her trying not to smile.

            “Sorry, Mrs. Weasley.” I said smiling. “I instigated it.”

            “It’s fine, dear. Good night.” She said smiling.

            “Good night.” Ginny and I said before she left the room. I’m exhausted. I can’t wait to get back to school!


	16. Dobby, the Overprotective House Elf!

            It’s finally time to go back to Hogwarts. I thought excitedly as I got up that morning. Ginny and I rushed our things down the narrow staircases and finally managed to get them to the door without getting in someone’s way. Harry’s was left downstairs when he got here apparently. Harry and Ron have also been kind of secretive. I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened with his aunt and uncle. “Lexi, we have to hurry.” Ginny said after a quick breakfast. We all got up too late so now we’re racing against time to get to the train station. We ended up taking Mr. Weasley’s Ford Angela to get there. Wow, I didn’t know Mr. Weasley had a car. I guess I did know because Harry did mention it while explaining to me how he ended up staying with the Weasleys. I guess I forgot. We made it to the station with just enough time to go through the platform wall.

            “Everyone, get your things onto the train, hurry!” Mrs. Weasley called. Fred and George helped Ginny and I with our things.

            “Thanks.” Ginny said smiling at them.

            “No problem little sister.” George said mussing her hair. Aw, how cute! I wish Mark and Mom were here to see me off though. That would’ve made it better. I thought sighing.

            “Are you okay, Lexi?” Ginny asked me.

            “Yeah, I’m okay.” I said smiling. “It’s just been a long summer.”

            “Really? I thought it was too short.” Fred said shaking his head.

            “Don’t you want to go back to Hogwarts?” I asked him curiously.

            “Sure, I do. I just like the fact I’m not assigned homework every day.” He said shrugging.

            “Of course, you would.” I said grinning. We got onto the train and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as the train left the platform. Fred and George took off to go find Lee, I’m assuming.

            “I’m going to find a compartment.” Ginny said before taking off. We could’ve gone together. I thought frowning. Oh well. I didn’t get very far as I ran into Emmett, Lily, Serena, and Henry. They practically dragged me into their compartment.

            “Hey Lexi!” Serena greeted, hugging me.

            “Hey guys!” I said happy to see them. “How were your summers?”

            “Very boring.” Lily grumbled.

            “Why was it boring?” I asked confused.

            “Because her parents basically kept her in the house to learn ‘proper etiquette’ or something lame like that.” Serena said rolling her eyes.

            “Wow, I’m sorry your summer sucked so much.” I said to Lily.

            “Thanks.” She said giggling.

            “How about you two?” I asked looking at Henry and Emmett.

            “We’re next door neighbors. So, we just hung out a lot.” Emmett said shrugging.

            “At least you had someone to hang out with.” Lily said pouting.

            “I tried writing to you.” Serena said frowning.

            “Yeah, my parents kept the letters from me. When I found out, I was super angry with them and we got into a big argument. I managed to convince one of the House Elves to take them back for me.” Lily said shrugging. “The ‘rents weren’t happy about it, but they didn’t do anything about it.”

            “Lily, sometimes I forget that you’re like this normally.” I said shaking my head. She grinned.

            “Don’t let my sweet smile deceive you.” She said shrugging.

            “I learned that the hard way,” Emmett said shaking his head.

            “I don’t think I want to know what you did to get on Lily’s bad side.” I said shaking my head.

            “Lexi, you haven’t seen Ron and Harry, have you?” Hermione asked a bit out of breath and looking worried.

            “I swear they were right behind Ginny and me before we entered the platform.” I said frowning.

            “Oh. Then I’ll keep on looking.” She said sighing.

            “Let me know if you find them.” I said getting worried.

            “I will.” She said smiling before leaving.

            “I swear if those two are off on some stupid adventure, I’m going to punch them.”  I said scowling.

            “Ooh, I’d hate to be Ron and Harry right about now.” Henry said chuckling. The rest of the ride was spent just talking about random things. I never saw Ginny again, but I guess that just means she found her a new friend. I hope so. She sounded really lonely when she explained to me what she did while her siblings were all at Hogwarts. If she makes some friends more her age, I feel like she won’t be as lonely anymore. I hope Ron and Harry are okay, though. Fred and George found me before I had the chance to leave the train.

            “Hey, Lex!” They said grinning at me.

            “Hey guys.” I said smiling. “Have you seen Harry or Ron since we got on the train?”

            “No, Hermione asked us an hour ago.” Fred said shrugging.

            “I hope for their sakes that they get here without incident.” I said sighing. “They’re going to be in so much trouble.”

            “This is a new record, isn’t George?” Fred said grinning.

            “Yeah, we’ve never gotten in trouble before we even arrived at Hogwarts.” George said mirroring his twin.

            “It looks like you’ve got some competition.” I said snickering as we finally got off the train. As McGonagall started the Sorting, she announced that a girl by the name of Catherine O’Reilly would be starting as a second year this year. That got a lot of people talking and whispering. The said girl looked around nervously as she was sorted first. She was shorter than Ginny and she had sandy-colored hair that reached down to the middle of her back.

            “Gryffindor!” The Sorting Hat shouted, and everyone cheered as she shyly made her way to the Gryffindor table. Just as she was about to make it to her seat, she nearly tripped over her own feet (almost knocking her glasses off her face) and Neville happened to catch her before she fell. Aw, nice one Neville! Getting a closer look at Catherine, I noticed she had one grey eye and one green eye, she had braces and a mole on the right side of her lip. She’s really pretty and it was kind of cute how shy she was being around everyone. I get the feeling she’ll either be bullied or everyone will like her and try to get her attention. She didn’t do a whole lot of talking but from what we were able to get out of her, we learned she’s Muggleborn, likes to play bass guitar and the drums, she has an owl named Waffles and kitten named Cocoa, and she’s addicted to whip cream, waffles, and chocolate frogs. Oh! And thanks to Hermione, we learned she loves to read! She also stutters a lot and I learned that she did get made fun of for that a lot before coming here. So, I made it a point to let everyone know not to mess with her or suffer my wrath. She seemed grateful for it and started to open up more about herself and in no time at all, she stopped stuttering. I guess she was only like that when meeting new people. Neville, I noticed, could not keep his eyes off her and every time she’d catch him staring at her, they’d both blush a bright red and it was so freaking adorable!

            She told me she was really worried about not doing well in her classes, since she has to do remedial classes. I told her not to worry and that she was welcomed to ask if she needed any help. Hermione jumped in and said the same thing. I think we succeeded in making Catherine feel more comfortable. After calling her Catherine a lot, she finally told us to just call her Cat and that only her closest friends called her that. I jokingly said I felt honored to call her Cat and got a laugh out of her. I believe that means I win at life! Dinner flew by so quickly and I was shocked that it was time to head back to our commons room. I didn’t see or hear from Ron and Harry until we made it to the commons room. “Where have you two been? I’ve been worried.” I scowled at them.

            “Sorry, Lexi.” Harry said frowning. “It wasn’t our fault though.”

            “Yeah, it was Dobby.” Ron muttered.

            “Who is Dobby?” I asked curiously.

            “A house elf.” Harry said shrugging. House elf? I think Fred and George mentioned what those are to me at some point in time. What would a house elf want with Harry? “He told me over the summer he was trying to protect me by keeping me away from Hogwarts.”

            “Protect you from what?” I asked confused.

            “I don’t know. Every time I asked him, he kept hurting himself.” Harry said sighing. So, he’s not allowed to talk about it? That sucks.

            “Well, I’ve got nothing.” I said shrugging.

            “Do you think it’s related to... to You-Know-Who?” Ron whispered, looking scared.

            “Why would we have to worry about him? Harry stopped him last year, didn’t he?” I said shrugging.

            “Yeah,” Harry said looking uneasy. Is there something he’s not telling me? Well, it’s not like it’s really my business. As long as Harry and Ron are okay, then I don’t care what Dobby is up to.

            “I’m just glad you’re okay.” I said smiling. “I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

            “Okay, good night, Lexi.” Harry said smiling.

            “Good night.” I said before going up to my room. I’m so exhausted. Before going to bed though, I decided to write about everything that’s happened since I’ve arrived at the Weasleys and here at Hogwarts. The pages in the book Hermione gave me is already almost filled. Wow. I guess it’s a good thing that I found that black notebook. I haven’t even looked at it since I’ve gotten it. It still kind of bugs me how I ended up with it. I don’t remember picking it up anywhere. I thought maybe it had belonged to Ginny and I just got it by mistake, but she said it wasn’t hers when I asked her. It’s just so weird.

            For the first day of classes, I expect it to be boring. At breakfast, Ron got a Howler from Mrs. Weasley about taking the Ford Angela to get to school. So, they were having an adventure. I’m going to have to punch them now. I hope they don’t tell Mr. Weasley that the Ford Angela has gone astray in the Forbidden Forest now. He’d probably be broken hearted over it. Aw, poor Mr. Weasley. He worked really hard on that car from what he’s told us. That was the only ‘exciting’ thing that’s happened so far. The first class of the day was Charms and NOT Herbology or DADA for that matter. Omw, I would have to knock myself out to even tolerate being in the same room as Professor Blockhead. Ugh, I’m so not looking forward to being in his classes ever. Unfortunately, that’s the last class of the day. Man, and I thought this year was going to start off great. I guess not. Oh well, at least I get to be with my friends. Unluckily for me, Flitwick gave us a pop quiz on the work he gave us over the summer. I mean, it wasn’t hard, but it was kind of annoying. I could tell Ron and Harry were struggling a bit, but I know Harry has an excuse; with his relatives and all. Ron, on the other hand, has no excuse. He just plain didn’t want to do his homework. By the time we were in Potions, I’d literally ran into Draco Malfoy, he scowled at me, and then took off like a bat out of Hades. Rude. I thought frowning as I finally made it to the classroom. Whatever. I sat in my seat and waited patiently for class to start. Serena and Lily sat next to me.

            “Hey Lexi, how’s your day been so far?” Serena asked me.

            “Good, but I’m dreading my last class.” I said sighing.

            “What’s your last class?” Lily asked curiously.

            “I have Professor Blockhead.” I said scowling.

            “Professor Blockhead?” Serena said confused. “Oh, you mean Lockhart.” She giggled.

            “I heard from some Hufflepuffs that he immediately gives you a pop quiz on himself.” Lily said rolling her eyes.

            “I knew I didn’t like him for a reason.” I said shaking my head.

            “Are you trying out for Quidditch this year?” Serena asked me.

            “Yep!” I said grinning. “I’m excited about it.”

            “What position are you trying out for?” Lily asked curiously.

            “Well, I think I’d make a fair beater or chaser maybe? I’m just trying out for a reserve spot. But I’m going to have some fun with it.” I said smirking.

            “I get the feeling you’re going to mess with the team.” Serena said amused.

            “Yep! Only Fred and George will be in on it.” I said pouting. “It would’ve been great if I thought of it on my own, but they helped me out.”

            “It’s hard to top those two.” Lily said giggling.

            “I know.” I said sighing. Snape finally came into the classroom and started class.


	17. Talking Tom

            Someone kill me now. I thought as Professor Blockhead started talking about himself and telling us that we were going to start the year off with a quiz about his books. I obviously didn’t read them. I looked at the test he gave me, and it was exactly as Lily had said. Ugh. I just wrote random answers down. I wonder if McGonagall would straighten him out if I said something to her about him. I would like to actually learn something relevant to DADA. I don’t want to learn his fabricated versions of stories that he obviously wasn’t a part of. Maybe I’ll just pull a Hermione and read through my book like I did last year. I hadn’t had the time to do that over the summer. Fred and George wouldn’t leave me alone long enough to do that. It wasn’t like I didn’t try though. I’ll practice the spells on my own time in between classes, homework, and future Quidditch practices. “I’m disappointed.” Professor Blockhead said after looking over the papers. “Only Miss Granger got all of the questions correct. She knew that my favorite color is lavender.” He beamed at Hermione who was blushing. I don’t think it was because of him though. I’m pretty sure she was blushing because of the looks Ron and Harry were giving her. Oh boy. I get the feeling that Hermione is going to defend him. Thankfully, the torture ended, and we were free to do whatever we want. Snape was the only teacher to give out homework on the first day.

            It wasn’t difficult, but it was annoying. I finished it in no time flat. Before dinner, I decided to write in my journal that Hermione gave me, but I couldn’t find it anywhere. I frowned. Huh. I could’ve sworn that I had it earlier today. I had it with me when I was going to Snape’s class. I gasped. Malfoy must’ve taken it when I ran into him. I don’t know if it was deliberate or not, but I need to get it back. I decided to track Malfoy down and I found him with his usual crowd. “What do you want, Madison?” He sneered at me.

            “My journal. You took it earlier.” I said scowling at him.

            “What journal? I haven’t seen a journal today.” He said rolling his eyes.

            “I swear I lost it when we ran into each other earlier today. You must’ve taken it by accident.” I said trying not to punch him in the face or hex him; whichever comes first.

            “And I’m telling you I don’t have it. Now go away!” He said glaring at him. I huffed.

            “Fine. But if I find out you have it, you’re not going to like me very much.” I threatened before walking off. I guess I’ll just have to use the black journal I found.

            “What’s wrong, Lexi?” George asked me as he and Fred caught up to me. I guess he could see the scowl still on my face.

            “I ran into Malfoy before going to Snape’s class earlier today and I lost my journal that Hermione got me last year after that. I think Malfoy took it, but I don’t have any proof.” I said sighing. “I just came back from talking to him and he says he doesn’t have it.”

            “You can’t believe everything that comes out of his mouth.” Fred said shaking his head.

            “I know that. But he tells a lot of half-truths. So, I don’t know what to believe when it comes to him.” I said a bit frustrated.

            “Was there anything important written in that journal?” George asked me.

            “No, not really.” I said pouting. “But it would be nice to have it back.”

            “I wouldn’t worry too much about Malfoy then. He probably wouldn’t even read it. I bet he’d just put it somewhere and forget about it.” George said shrugging.

            “Yeah, I hope so.” I said sighing.

            “Do you want to help us prank Snape?” Fred asked me.

            “Sure, why not?” I said shrugging. I followed the two of them to where they were going to set up the prank, which happened to be Snape’s office. Snape had some chocolates sitting out on his desk. I took the moment to charm them to be filled with molasses. Fred charmed Snape’s chair to break as soon as someone sat in it. George filled Snape’s desk with dung beetles. Then we booked it out of there before Snape caught us. Since it was almost dinner time, we decided to head to the Great Hall. “I can’t wait to see his face.” I said snickering.

            “I know. That was brilliant, charming his chocolate like that.” George said amazed.

            “Thanks!” I said beaming at him. It takes a lot to impress these two when it comes to pranks. Fred kind of gave George a weird look, but as soon as I seen it, he was grinning. Hm... I won’t think too much about it right now. I thought as I sat down at in our usual spot. By the time the food had arrived, everyone was already inside and seated.

            “You three look like you’ve been up to no good.” Hermione said sitting down with Ron and Harry sitting on either side of her. Her eyes were red and puffy, but I decided not to say anything about it.

            “Well, you’re not wrong.” I said shrugging. She rolled her eyes. Snape walked into the Great Hall and basically stomped up to the teacher’s table. I giggled at the look on his face. He was furious.

            “I’m assuming whatever you did had to do with Snape.” Ron said snickering.

            “Always.” Fred and George said shrugging as if to say, ‘who else?’. Once I was back in my room with Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and some other girl I don’t know the name of, I decided to write in the black journal since the one Hermione gave me is missing. I opened the journal and flipped through the pages. They were all blank and there wasn’t anything physically wrong with it. But it did feel a little weird. Oh well. I’m sure it’s nothing. I thought to myself. I began writing about my other journal going missing. As soon as I finished writing the first sentence, the ink disappeared. What?

            _I’m sorry to hear about your journal._

            What? I frowned. Who are you? I wrote.

            _I’m Tom Riddle. What’s your name?_

            My name... is Lexi Madison. I bit my lower lip, regretting telling this Tom who my name was like an idiot. What if this is cursed and I just activated it?

            _You don’t have to worry, child. I will not harm you._

            How do you know I was worried about that? I wrote back.

            _It’s very obvious in the way you wrote to me earlier. You’re hesitant. That’s very smart of you._ He wrote. _Tell me, you seem pretty upset about your journal going missing. How did it happen?_ I hesitated before confiding in him about what happened. We talked for almost thirty minutes and I actually felt a little better to have someone to talk to. I mean, I can talk to my friends, but I don’t want to worry them about this stuff. Well, Fred and George didn’t seem too worried about getting my journal back. I told Tom all of this stuff too.

            “Lexi? Are you going to bed yet?” Hermione asked from her bed. The other girls were already asleep.

            “Oh, yeah. Sorry.” I said smiling. “Good night Hermione.”

            “Good night,” She said smiling. I wished Tom a good night before putting the journal away and going to bed myself. The next day, I woke up a little late, so I had to rush around to get ready for the day. I got to breakfast a little late too, but I had enough time to eat.

            “Running a little late this morning, are we?” Fred teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

            “I slept in a little late.” I said shrugging.

            “It’s a good thing you got here when you did. We have Snape first thing.” Ron said frowning.

            “Yeah, he wouldn’t be too happy if I was late to class.” I said snickering.

            “Especially after yesterday.” Hermione said giggling.

            “I have no idea what you mean, Hermione.” I said grinning. She rolled her eyes at me. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I got to class a little early, so I decided to look through my photo album until class started. I wonder what they’re like. Were they nice people? What did they like to do for fun?

            “Miss Madison, class has started. I will be confiscating this until the end of class. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor.” Snape said sternly. I sighed and handed him the photo album. Then he went straight to the board after putting the photo album on his desk. Crap. Well, at least he’ll give it back to me after class.

Snape’s P.O.V

            How insolent. Snape thought scowling as he headed back to the front of the classroom to start class. After explaining the day’s objective, the students got to work leaving Snape to work on grading papers. He sat at his desk and started on the papers. Some of the stuff these dunderheads put down on paper was laughable. He had to admit that a few of his students were decent at most; like Miss Madison for example. Despite her way of wording and spelling (it makes sense because she’s American), every single thing she wrote was on topic and very informative. Some of the facts she gave weren’t even in the textbook. It was quite impressive. Snape’s eyes wandered over to the photo album on his desk. He did a cursory glance of the classroom and everyone seemed to be engrossed with their work. He pulled the photo album closer to him and opened it. He was very surprise to see a picture of himself and his deceased wife, Elise. She died during childbirth and he took the child to an orphanage. He was a coward for leaving the child there, but he didn’t trust himself to take care of the child by himself. Why did Miss Madison have these photos? Snape wondered as he continued to look through the album.

            How did she get these? Unless, she was his child. He’d have to investigate this before making any assumptions. He puts the album down and gets back to grading papers. He didn’t want to look through the album for too long. He made another cursory look around the room and no one was looking his way. Good. He didn’t want the students making up more ridiculous rumors about him. When class comes to an end, Miss Madison walked to his desk. “Don’t let this happen again, Miss Madison.” He warned her, handing the album back to her.

            “Yes, sir.” She said before taking the album and leaving the classroom. Now then, what orphanage did he leave the child again? He had some time before the next batch of students arrived, so he searched through his personal study. He had some documents from the time he was with wife there, but he wasn’t sure if what he was looking for was there. He has more papers at home he could look through. He wrote down the name of the orphanage somewhere. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to look through everything, before the students walked into the classroom.

            On Saturday, Snape decided to take a trip back home. Dumbledore was his usual nosy self and Snape had spent almost an hour telling Dumbledore that it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord or his followers before he could get on with his search. He made it home and searched everywhere. He finally found the piece of paper he was looking for. Hopkins Orphanage was written in his own handwriting and there was an address; it was based in London. He would have to work extra late Sunday night to get his work finished. Plus, he had to keep an eye on that snot-for-brains idiot who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Snape couldn’t understand why Dumbledore would hire such an imbecile for the position. He’d heard stories from his students and gathered they weren’t really going to learn anything of value this year. He almost pitied the students; almost. They would not have need to deal with such nonsense if he were the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Snape grabbed what he thought he’d need and Apparated himself to London. At the orphanage, he spoke to the man in charge: Henry Walkman. They were in Mr. Walkman’s office. Mr. Walkman sat at his desk and Snape was sitting in a chair opposite of him. “What can I do for you, Mr. Snape?” Mr. Walkman asked, smiling at him. He was a very old man and looked like he could’ve been here when Snape had left the child.

            “I...” Snape paused. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain to this man that he left his child here eleven years ago and wants to know if he knew what came of the child. “Eleven years ago, my wife died during childbirth, Mr. Walkman.”

            “I’m sorry to hear that, sir.” Mr. Walkman said sincerely.

            “Thank you.” Snape said before clearing his throat. He hadn’t really talked to anyone about it. “My child... I was a coward, Mr. Walkman. I felt that I wasn’t good enough to take care of my child. So, I brought that child here and left. If possible, I’d like to know what came of that child.”

            “Eleven years ago, you say?” Mr. Walkman said thoughtfully.

            “Yes, sir.” Snape said feeling a little nervous.

            “Yes, there was only one infant left behind at that time. A little girl.” Mr. Walkman said nodding to himself. “I’m afraid to say that after we made sure she was okay and put her to bed for the night, someone broke into the orphanage and had taken her.”

            “Taken her?” Snape asked, feeling hopeless.

            “Yes, I’m afraid so. But good news is about a year later, a woman came in asking details about the girl. She said she had found the girl on her doorstep and has taken her in.” Mr. Walkman said smiling.

            “Did you happen to catch the woman’s name?” Snape asked hopefully.

            “Yes, her name was Olivia Madison I believe.” Mr. Walkman said thoughtfully. “She was a nice young woman. I don’t have an address I’m afraid.”

            “That’s okay. One last thing. Did this woman ask about photos of the girl’s parents?” Snape asked.

            “Yes, in fact she did. I told her that I didn’t have any of course. I told her what had happened, you know.” Mr. Walkman said shaking his head. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Snape.”

            “No, sir. Thank you for your time, Mr. Walkman.” Snape said getting up from his seat.

            “You’re very welcome, Mr. Snape. Also, I don’t think you’re a coward for leaving your child. You simply weren’t ready to take on such a responsibility by yourself. Not after losing your wife.” Mr. Walkman said sympathetically.

            “Thank you for your kind words. I’ll see myself out.” Snape said before leaving. Now that he had the name of the woman, it was time to track her down and ask her questions. Although, the last name of this woman ‘Madison’ just made it seem like Miss Madison was his daughter more and more. If she was his daughter, she took a lot after her mother and for that he was grateful.


	18. Lexi the Conqueror

Lexi’s P.O.V

            I got into the habit of talking to Tom every night and the nagging feeling at the back of my skull grew silent. It was the day of Quidditch tryouts and I’m nervous. What if I mess up? What if Oliver doesn’t let me join the team? What if I do something that makes them hate me? “Lexi, why aren’t you eating?” Hermione asked me.

            “Huh?” I asked, blinking.

            “Are you okay?” George asked me.

            “If you’re worried about tryouts, you don’t need to be.” Fred said patting my shoulder.

            “Yeah, we’d be happy to have you on the team.” Angelina said smiling at me.

            “Thanks.” I said smiling.

            “Now eat.” Hermione said sternly.

            “Sir, ma’am, sir!” I said saluting her. She rolled her eyes at me as I grinned at her.

            "Just be lucky Oliver isn’t holding the tryouts at the crack of dawn.” George said grinning.

            “You’re not joking, are you?” I asked him, narrowing my eyes at him.

            “I’m afraid he’s not.” Angelina said glumly. “Oliver really takes things too far.”

            “Oh, he’s not going to like me very much.” I said scowling.

            “Not a morning person, huh?” Alicia said giggling. “Honestly, if you’re able to get him to start practice at a more decent time, then I’m all up for whatever you have planned.”

            “There won’t be any planning involved. I will kick his ass if he thinks I’m going to practice at the crack of dawn.” I said cracking my knuckles.

            “Ooh, Oliver better watch out.” Fred said snickering.

            “He’s three years older than you.” Hermione said exasperatedly.

            “That doesn’t mean anything, Hermione.” I told her seriously. We finished breakfast and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. Oliver was waiting and looked impatient.

            “It’s about time you showed up.” He said sighing exasperatedly.

            “Hey, we needed breakfast first.” Katie said rolling her eyes.

            “Is she the only one trying out today?” Oliver asked ignoring Katie.

            “Apparently.” Fred and George said shrugging.

            “Alright, Madison. What are you trying out for?” Oliver asked curiously.

            “Any position is fine with me.” I said shrugging. I was struggling not to smile and give myself away.

            “O-Okay, let’s start off with flying then.” Oliver stuttered out. He and the others were shocked. Fred and George were just going along with it. I mounted my broom, and, on his mark, I took off around the pitch a few times and effortlessly landed next to him.

            “You’re a smooth flyer, Lexi.” Alicia said amazed.

            “Thanks.” I said beaming at her.

            “Go to the goal posts.” Oliver ordered. I nodded and did as told. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina took turns throwing the Quaffle at me and I caught at least six of the ten times they threw the Quaffle at me.

            “Not bad,” Angelina said impressed. I shrugged.

            “Okay, next you’re going to try and take the Quaffle away from Angelina and Katie. Alicia will be on your team.” Oliver said, and we got into position. “Start!” We took off and Angelina has the Quaffle. I decided to go at her from below her and bump her in the side. Angelina fumbled with the Quaffle and dropped it. I grabbed the Quaffle and immediately took off towards the goal posts. Oliver was waiting, and I managed to make a goal off him. We ran this exercise a few more times and I continued to make points off him.

            “Good job, Lexi!” Alicia said giving me a high-five.

            “I’ll save you the trouble and tell you that I’m a terrible Seeker.” I said grinning.

            “Okay, then let’s see your skills at being a Beater.” Oliver said coming down from the goal posts. Angelina, Fred, George, and I got into position. Angelina took off with the Quaffle after Oliver released the Bludger. Fred and George were defending, and I was on the offense. I aimed the Bludger at the edge of Angelina’s broom. George got to it before it could hit. What a butt face. The Bludger came at my face and I hit it, aiming towards Angelina’s broom again. Fred swooped in to get it, but I went after him and cut him off before he could hit the Bludger. The Bludger landed its hit and Angelina screamed in surprise, dropping the Quaffle as she tried to regain control of her broom. Oliver called it there.

            “You’re an amazing Beater.” Angelina said in awe.

            “Thanks,” I said grinning. “So? What’s the verdict?”

            “You’re on the team!” Oliver said excitedly.

            “Doing what exactly?” Alicia asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Uh, well...” Oliver said awkwardly.

            “I’m going to be the reserve, duh.” I said rolling my eyes.

            “But you just said,” Oliver sputtered.

            “Oliver, did you really think I would come for everyone’s position?” I asked him. “I wouldn’t do that. That would make me sound like an arrogant asshole and I’m not an arrogant asshole.”

            “Well, okay then.” Oliver said blinking. “Welcome to the team.”

            “Thanks.” I said smiling.

            “Congratulations, Lexi!” Katie said hugging me. I hugged her back.

            “It’s almost lunch time, should we head back?” Harry asked.

            “No way! Since we have a new team member, we need to go over strategies for our first match of the year.” Oliver said looking more determined than ever.

            “I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep Lexi away from food.” Alicia said grinning.

            “What? Don’t be ridiculous.” Oliver said scoffing. I narrowed my eyes at him.

            “Oliver, just something to keep in mind, but don’t you ever keep me from eating. You won’t like me very much.” I told him, scowling. He shivered.

            “I don’t know why, but when you scowl like that, it reminds me of Snape.” He muttered.

            “Oh, really now?” I said borderline glaring at him. He flinched.

            “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

            “You better be, mister.” I said cracking my knuckles. “Lunch is in twenty minutes. You have twenty minutes to go over strategies, that’s it. We can continue practice tomorrow, but no earlier than breakfast, got it?”

            “Y-Yes, ma’am!” Oliver said gulping.

            “Good.” I said smiling. “Shall we get to work then?” He nodded, and we got to discussing some strategies.

            “That was amazing Lexi!” Alicia said giggling as we all made our way to the Great Hall later.

            “I meant what I said.” I said shrugging. “I like his enthusiasm for Quidditch, don’t get me wrong. But I don’t want to be up at the ass crack of dawn just to practice Quidditch, you know what I mean?”

            “Yeah, unfortunately for us, he’s done that quite a bit.” Angelina said sighing.

            “This year will be different.” Katie said grinning.

            “I’m glad. I don’t think I can handle another strategy talk while we’re half-asleep anymore.” Fred said sighing.

            “Yeah, he always gets mad at the end for some reason.” George said shaking his head.

            “He’ll regret it if he tries to get me down there that early.” I said narrowing my eyes.

            “I just can’t believe he said you looked like Snape earlier.” Harry said sounding shocked.

            “It’s like he has a death wish or something.” Angelina said chuckling. “He’ll figure it out.”

            “Let’s hope so. He might not make it to the end of this year.” Katie said shaking her head.

            “What are we talking about?” Ron asked curiously.

            “How Oliver is going to be dead man if he tries to get Lexi up at the crack of dawn for Quidditch practice.” Harry said chuckling.

            “Yeah, that’s a bad idea.” Ron said shuddering.

            “Oliver also attempted to keep Lexi away from food.” George said snickering.

            “Anyone who knows Lexi knows that’s a bad idea.” Hermione said rolling her eyes as she joined us as well.

            “What? You’re not sucking up to Lockhart?” Ron asked her. I punched his arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

            “Quit being a bully!” I said scowling at him. “Especially to Hermione!”

            “Fine, just quit hitting me.” He grumbled. Hermione beamed at me.

            “Thanks Lexi.” She said as we all sat down at the table.

            “It’s what friends are for.” I said grinning.

            “So, it’s safe to assume you made the team?” Hermione asked, beaming at me.

            “Naturally!” I said grinning.

            “Congratulations Lexi!” She said excitedly. “I knew you could do it!”

            “Thanks!” I said feeling better about myself. My worries from this morning disappeared and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I don’t know how or why I felt like that in the first place, but I’m glad I don’t feel like it anymore. I wonder how Tom is, just sitting there all by himself. I bet he gets bored. I wonder if he ever talked to anyone else before me. I should totally ask him!

            “What are you thinking so hard about?” George asked me, causing me to jump in my seat. “Sorry.” He apologized snickering.

            “It’s nothing.” I said shrugging. He shared a look with his twin, but neither said anything. So, I ignored it and continued eating my lunch. After lunch, Oliver wanted to work on practicing some more. But due to the other teams wanting to use the field, Oliver said we’d resume tomorrow morning, but not before I warned him again that I wasn’t about to be here at the ass crack of dawn. He nervously agreed and said we’d meet up after breakfast tomorrow.


	19. Investigating on my Own

Snape’s P.O.V

            Severus had some extra time to go track down this Olivia Madison person and found her home. He knocked on the door and waited as he heard footsteps approaching the door. A woman who looked like she was in her early 40’s and head came up to Severus’ chest answered the door. She had long, dark brown hair which was pulled back into a pony tail. She had light brown eyes and a fair complexion. She looked very confused when she opened the door. “Hello, my name is Severus Snape and I’m a teacher at Hogwarts. I’d like to ask you a few questions about my daughter.” He said, politely. Recognition flashed through her eyes and she went to shut the door. “Please, I need to find her.” He begged. She slowly opened the door, but only enough for her head to fit through.

            “Why?” She asked frowning.

            “May I come in?” Severus asked, not wanting to talk about it through the door. She sighs but lets him in “Thank you.”

            “My name is Olivia Madison.” She said showing him to the living room and gesturing for him to take a seat. “Do you want any tea?”

            “Ah, no thank you. I don’t plan to be here long.” Severus said sitting down on the sofa. “The night my daughter was born, my wife passed away during the delivery. I didn’t feel like I was ready to take on a child by myself and cowardly left her at an orphanage. I never stopped thinking about her, even now I regret not being a better father.”

            “I’m sorry to hear that.” Olivia said looking calmer, at least on the outside. “What does this have to do with me?”

            “Recently, I found some evidence that my daughter is attending Hogwarts and I wanted to confirm whether or not it is true.” Severus said really hoping she’d help him. “So, I went back to the orphanage where I left and talked to the man in charge. He told me she was kidnapped that night and that several months later, you called and told him about finding a baby on your doorstep.’

            “Yes, I did. How do you know that my daughter is actually your daughter?” She asked, frowning.

            “Like I stated earlier, I found some evidence that she’s attending Hogwarts. One of my students, Miss Lexi Madison, had a photo album out in the middle of class. Naturally, I confiscated it.” He admitted. “My curiosity got the better of me and I looked at the photo album and I was surprised to find a picture of myself and my wife in it.”

            “The photo album...” Olivia said gasping.

            “Yes, where did she find it?” Severus asked curiously.

            “When I found Lexi, I was just getting ready to move to the United States with my boyfriend at the time. My son works at the Ministry and around Lexi’s 8th birthday, I had him look for her real parents. He didn’t find any names, but he did find a lot of photos, so I had him send them to me, so I could give her the photos.” Olivia said smiling. “I’m glad you found her. Does she know?”

            “No, I wanted to make sure before I said anything to her.” Severus said feeling relieved. He thought for sure this woman wouldn’t let him anywhere near the girl after hearing that he was the one who abandoned her at the orphanage.

            “She’s been trying to find you for so long. She’s going to be really happy to finally find you.” Olivia said happily.

            “I don’t know if she will or not.” Severus said doubtfully.

            “What? Just because you’re her teacher?” Olivia asked before scoffing. “No way. Lexi is not that kind of person. She may be a bit upset at first, but once she’s heard your side of the story, I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

            “I want... I want to know more about what happened to her after...” Severus said looking down.

            “I could tell you, but I think it would be better if you heard it from Lexi.” Olivia said smiling.

            “Thank you very much for being so understanding.” Severus said gratefully.

            “Of course! Are you sure you don’t want any tea?” She asked getting up.

            “Yes, I must get back to the school. I’ve got a lot of paperwork to do.” Severus said standing up. “I’ll show myself out. Thank you again.” Soon he was on his way back to Hogwarts and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. That worked out great and now all he needed to do was talk to Lexi. But he wasn’t sure how he was going to go about that just yet. One step at a time. He told himself as he scowled when a few students nearly ran into him. They apologized profusely, and he decided to take pity on them, letting them off with a warning. He returned to his office and started his work.

            As the days go by, Severus still hasn’t figured out a way to talk to his daughter about everything. He happened to be walking to the teacher’s lounge when he overheard those Weasley twins discussing Lexi. “She doesn’t seem like herself.” One of them said and Severus could hear a frown in his voice.

            “I don’t know what it could be though. I thought she’d gotten over her grief with what happened to her mum.” The other said probably mirroring his twin.

            “As far as I know she’s fine with it. Ginny mentioned something about her waking up from a nightmare the day we went to Diagon Alley.” The first one said thoughtfully.

            “Do you think she had another vision?” The second one asked surprised.

            “If she did, I don’t know why she didn’t mention it.” The first one said sighing.

            “A lot was going on that morning, so I’m not surprised she forgot about it.” The second said. Severus walked away at the point. Visions? His daughter has visions? Does Dumbledore know about this? Severus stopped himself before he stomped his way to the old man’s office. No, he needed to wait. As far as he knew, Dumbledore doesn’t know that Lexi is his daughter and Severus wanted to keep it that way for a little bit longer. He needs to find out why Lexi has changed so drastically. Also, he wants to find out more about Lexi’s gift.

Lexi’s P.O.V

            The very first Quidditch match of the year was coming up and I’m really excited. I told Tom about making the team and he didn’t seem very happy about it, but he congratulated me anyway. I wonder why he isn’t happy about it. Oh well. I also complained to him about how Professor Blockhead is requesting the most ridiculous homework assignments that doesn’t have anything to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. _He sounds like an idiotic buffoon._ Tom had written. He’s so funny and charismatic. I can definitely tell he’s older than me though. Well, I did ask him once. He told me that it was for him to know and for me to find out. He can be an ass sometimes though. When he does that, I stop talking to him for a few days and when I start to miss him, I’ll go back to talking to him. He would apologize to me and then it would be like nothing ever happened. Fred and George seemed to be worried about me. I don’t know why. I’ve told them countless times that I’m fine and there’s nothing wrong. But I don’t think they believe me.

            During Quidditch practice, I always stay focused and they don’t seem as worried about me then. Do they only care because I’m on the team and they want me to do well? I hope that’s not the only reason they care for me. The day of the quidditch match finally comes and everyone is too busy to focus on school work. I’m a little nervous because I don’t want to mess up during the match. I hope it isn’t as bad as Harry’s first match last year. Draco Malfoy is the new Seeker for Slytherin this year and basically bought his way onto the team. From what I can tell, he doesn’t have any real talent for the game, but I won’t judge him. Mainly, it’s because I’m not that good myself. He could’ve worked harder for it though, but I guess that’s the perks of being from a family with a lot of presence. The game was great until one the Bludgers went rogue and started aiming for Harry on it’s own. No matter what Harry did, the Bludger was not shaken from it. Fred and George tried their hardest to keep the Bludger from hitting him but no matter how much they hit it away from Harry, it would come right back. Oliver managed to get himself knocked out and I was sent in for him.

            It was my time to shine and I was nervous. I did great, keeping the Slytherin seekers from making points off me. Poor, poor Harry was forced to constantly keep moving. I noticed that Malfoy was following Harry around rather than be out looking for the Snitch himself. I guess there’s no rules against that, but he was being very lazy! His lack of talent was showing, and I can’t wait to rub that in his face later! We ended up winning the match, but Harry ended up with a broken arm and then Professor Blockhead had to make it worse by trying to heal it. What he really did was remove the bones and I wanted to punch him in the face! That moron! Why did Dumbledore let him be a teacher? He can’t do anything right! Ugh! Oliver turned out to be okay and Harry was stuck in the Hospital Wing over-night. “Are you okay, Lexi?” George asked me.

            “Yes, I’m just pissed at that moron.” I said sighing. “Harry would’ve been fine if not for him.”

            “Yeah, but it can’t be helped now.” He said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. I don’t know why, but when he did that, all the tension in my body just left me.

            “You’re right.” I said, smiling. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

            “Don’t be.” He said hugging me. “I’ll always worry about you because you’re my friend.” Hearing him calling me his friend, made me feel relieved and I realized that I was worried for nothing earlier. I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid.

            “Thanks.” I said returning the hug. We hung out until dinner time and it was nice. It was first time in a while that I felt like I could truly relax.


	20. Dueling Club? Bad Idea

            On Tuesday, we had Professor Blockhead for second hour and I was ready to punch his lights out. If it weren’t for the fact that this class isn’t an extra-curricular class, I would’ve dropped it by now. He started going on about some nonsense dueling lesson that he had planned later on that day. Sounds like this is going to be a joke. Interestingly enough, Snape is going to be there as well. Good. Now I don’t have to worry about anyone losing a limb because of this imbecile.

            “Lexi, are you going to be at the dueling club tonight?” Lily asked me at lunch time. I’m sitting with her and the others.

            “Why? Are you going?” I asked curiously.

            “We want to go to make fun of that buffoon.” Emmett said snickering.

            “Yeah, he’s so stupid. I feel like I lose a brain cell every time I endure one of his classes.” Serena said rolling her eyes.

            “He’s not so bad.” Henry said thoughtfully. The four of us look at him in disbelief. “What? I’m just saying that there’s some truth to what he’s teaching us. Just... not a whole lot.”

            “Henry, dear. Please don’t defend that idiot ever again.” I begged him.

            “Yeah, you’re just going to get hurt in the end.” Emmett said shaking his head. Henry rolled his eyes.

            “What are you doing here, Madison? Go sit at your own table!” Pansy Parkinson sneered at me.

            “Fuck off, Parkinson.” I said glaring at her. “I can sit where I damn please. There’s no rules against students from different Houses sitting at different tables.” She looked offended and Millicent Bulstrode pulled her away.

            “Wow, where’d that anger come from?” Lily asked wide-eyed.

            “Sorry.” I said a little shocked at myself. “I don’t know.”

            “Maybe you’ll feel better after beating her in a duel tonight.” Serena said smirking.

            “I hope so.” I said a little weirded out by how angry I just got. I’m not hotheaded, so I don’t know where this came from. It’s time for the dueling club and I have a bad feeling about it. It was set up in one of the unused classrooms. A small stage was set up in the middle of the room, I guess to showcase some duels. How stupid. It appears, despite a lot of people’s hesitation, there were quite a few who were interested in this dueling club. Apparently, it’s to help defend ourselves in case we’re attacked by whatever’s been attacking the students. “Welcome to our Dueling Club everyone!” The idiot announced as soon as everyone was there. Snape was scowling at him; probably thinking he’s an idiot too. “Let’s applaud Professor Snape for helping us!” There were some cheers and applause. “Now then. Professor Snape and I shall give you a demonstration of how to duel properly. So, everyone please stand back and give us some room.”

            “This should be good.” I heard Ron scoffing. Snape and Blockhead got into ready position, their wands pointed at each other. Blockhead started doing some weird wand movements and by the time he was about to do something, Snape beat him to it with a “Relashio!” and it was hilarious to see Blockhead go flying to the floor.

            “Right.” Blockhead said standing up and brushing himself off. “Thank you for that, Professor Snape.”

            “You’re welcome.” Snape said with a small smirk. We moved on to pairing up and dueling one another. Poor Hermione got Millicent and Millicent was being a jerk to Hermione. Harry inevitably got paired up with Draco and everyone moved out of the way to watch them duel. At some point, Draco summoned a snake and it was headed towards Justin Finch-Fletchley. I heard Harry say something to it, but it sounded a lot like hissing. What? I gawked at Harry as he realized everyone was just staring at him. Justin accused Harry of chasing the snake at him and then Harry started to get flustered. Ron, Hermione, and I jumped into action and got him out of the room.

            “What’s going on?” Harry asked confused.

            “Dude, you talked to that snake!” I said wide-eyed.

            “Yeah?” Harry asked still confused.

            “I didn’t know you were a Parselmouth,” Ron said a bit shaken.

            “What’s that?” Harry asked frowning.

            “Someone who can talk to snakes.” Ron answered.

            “Well, I’ve always been able to, but I didn’t realize it sounded like a different language.” Harry said freaked out.

            “Harry, calm down.” I said frowning. “None of this is your fault. Don’t let what Justin said get to you.”

            “Yeah, mate. Don’t worry about everyone else.” Ron said getting over the shock.

            “Let’s go.” Hermione said eyeing the door. We nodded and the three took off to the library. Hermione wanted to know more about it. I, however, decided to get back at Millicent and Pansy. Hm... I went back to my room and searched through all the prank stuff I got for Christmas. I found a lot of itching powder, some feathers, a whole lot of Dungbombs, something that resembles a tube of toothpaste, and a bunch of other things. Ooh, I have some fake rubber mice! I can charm those to follow those two everywhere! I might save the itching powder for emergencies. I wonder what this toothpaste look-a-like is. After doing some reading, I found out it’s supposed to be the equivalent to super glue but stronger. If I had a bunch of this stuff, I could cover them in feathers and they would have to deal with it all day. I don’t even know if Madam Pomfrey has a way of removing the glue... oh well! It’s not my problem! Or... I could use the glue on something else. I think I still to putting Dungbombs in their bags every time I walk by them and then chasing them with the rubber mice.

            “What are you up to?” Fred asked me when I made my way downstairs. I had the mice and Dungbombs in a bag.

            “Nothing...” I said smiling at innocently as I could.

            “Gred, I think this girl is up to no good.” George said shaking his head.

            “I think she is, too, Forge.” Fred said grinning.

            “I have no idea what you two are talking about.” I said batting my eyes at them.

            “You’re obviously going to prank someone, who?” George asked eagerly.

            “Fine, I guess I’ll tell you.” I said grinning. “I’m getting back at Millicent Bulstrode for being a jerk to Hermione during the ‘dueling club’ and I’m pranking Pansy Parkinson just because I can.”

            “Can we join you?” Fred and George asked at the same time.

            “Sure.” I said shrugging. “Knock yourselves out.”

            “What are we using to prank them?” George asked curiously.

            “Well, I’m just going to slip some Dungbombs into their bags every time I go by them and I’m going to charm some rubber mice to scare them, hopefully.” I said grinning.

            “Hm. You know what would make that even better?” Fred asked smirking.

            “What?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

            “Dumping a lot of dung beetles on them.” George answered.

            “I don’t want to be a bully.” I said rolling my eyes. “We’ve got enough of those around here, don’t you think?”

            “We’re not bullies.” Fred said frowning.

            “No, you’re not. But dumping a lot of dung beetles on someone would be considered bullying. We don’t want to cause major inconveniences, just minor ones.” I said shrugging.

            “Did... did you go through something similar?” George asked me.

            “I might have...” I said shrugging. “But that was... a long time ago.”

            “Alright, we’ll stick to your plan then.” Fred said grinning.

            “Thanks.” I said smiling. We walked around the school and found Pansy and Millicent pretty quickly. They were talking to each other and it was kind of strange to see them laughing and smiling. They weren’t doing it in a mocking way, they were being genuinely happy. I guess it’s hard to see them that way after they’ve been bullying your friends for so long. We nonchalantly passed by them and dropped the Dungbombs in their bags. We kept going and turned around when we were sure they wouldn’t notice us. We watched them as they kept talking and suddenly, they started making faces as the Dungbombs went off in their bags. They looked around and finally found the source of the smell. They screamed in rage and threw the Dungbombs on the ground. Everyone in the hallway just stared at them like they were crazy, and they blushed in embarrassment. They scurried off and the three of us cracked up laughing. “I think we should continue putting Dungbombs in their bags.”

            “I think so, too.” George said snickering.

            “They’re going to be so pissed.” I said grinning. “It’s going to be great!” The rest of the day was spent putting Dungbombs in Pansy’s and Millicent’s bags until dinnertime. It was great because they couldn’t figure out where they were coming from and how they got in their bags. Funny thing is, they never went to a teacher about or said anything to their other friends. I’m assuming they think everyone thought they farted or something. It’s hilarious to watch them slowly go insane. I might continue this again tomorrow since I was given loads of these things. I wish I had these back in America. Those jerks wouldn’t mess with me anymore then. On my way back to the Gryffindor common room, Filch stopped me and tried to give me detention because I was out after dark. I argued and told him that it was literally after dinner and I was heading back to my dorm, but he didn’t listen. We spent the next thirty minutes looking for Dumbledore only for him to tell Filch that I was perfectly justified in going back to my dorm. That set Filch off and when we were out of the Headmaster’s sight, he ‘warned’ me not to do it again. And that if he caught me doing it again, there would be trouble for me. I honestly felt like I was being attacked because there were other students going back to their dorms and he didn’t stop any of them! Later on, that night, I talked to Tom again.

            _Guess what Tom? I pranked some of my classmates today!_ He took some time before he replied to me.

            _I see. What did you do to them?_ He asked.

            _I kept putting Dungbombs in their bags as I passed them and they’re slowly going insane. I’m going to do it again tomorrow!_ I wrote, snickering to myself.

            _That’s nice._ He sounds irritated.

            _Did I do something to make you angry?_ I was getting a little worried. He’s my new friend and I don’t want to upset him.

            _No. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m sorry if I gave you that impression._ Hm... I don’t know if he’s just saying that to make me feel better or not. I never know really. _Did anything else interesting happen today?_

            _That idiot professor decided it was a good idea to form a dueling club and lost to Professor Snape in a heartbeat. What an idiot..._ I wrote rolling my eyes.

            _And Dumbledore agreed to this, did he?_ They way he wrote it to me made it seem like he was amused.

            _Unfortunately. Poor Harry..._ I wrote shaking my head. Really, he’s been through enough already. Why do they have to keep messing with him? It’s ridiculous.

            _You speak of Harry Potter, yes?_

            _Yeah. He and Draco Malfoy got pitted against each other and Draco summoned a snake. It went after a Hufflepuff and Harry spoke to it in Parseltongue! Isn’t that amazing? But the other kids thinks its weird and accused him of chasing the snake at the Hufflepuff. What a bunch of buffoons._ I explained.

            _There’s nothing wrong with speaking in Parseltongue. He must be a great wizard if he can do that._ At least one person doesn’t think Harry is a nutter.

 _I think he’s great. But he must be under some serious pressure since ninety-nine percent of the school is against him. One other thing... I’m sorry if I’m ranting too much._ I wrote, hoping I didn’t get on his nerves. Usually, if I got on her nerves too much, he’d start acting like an ass. I hate it when he does that.

_Nonsense. I don’t mind at all. What’s on your mind?_

_After dinner, Filch stopped me on my way back to my dorm and dragged me all across the castle looking for Dumbledore so he could tattle on me for something I didn’t do! I didn’t get in trouble, obviously, but it’s still irritating._

_I know how to get back at him..._

_How?_

_It’ll sound a little immoral, but it will get the message across._

_What do you want me to do?_ I wrote, wondering what he had in mind. Honestly, if it’s only a little immoral, then I have no problem with it.


	21. Nasty Halloween Surprise

            Halloween is just around the corner and I’m excited as always for the decorations. I’ve been putting the Dungbombs in Pansy’s and Millicent’s bags ever since the dueling club incident as I like to call it and it’s freaking hilarious! I’m surprised they’re still sane after dealing with it so long. They gave up on being mad after the second week, but now they just look disgusted every time they find one. I didn’t even bother with the rubber mice, mostly because I think it was embarrassing enough for them to have to deal with the Dungbombs. Tom didn’t tell me what I should do to get back at Filch. He just said to leave it to him and that I’d know when it happened. I didn’t know what that meant though. He told me to keep the diary on me because that would make it easier for him to do whatever it was, he had planned. I try not to think too much about it, because it distracts me from my classes and I have to get good grades. My grades kind of spiraled down a little when I got onto the quidditch team and it’s been eating at me. So, I’ve been trying to work extra hard on my homework. I even had to ask Hermione for some help a few times. Ugh, why do I suck so much? Oliver has listened to me so far about not making me get up at the ass crack of dawn for practice and the rest of the team have been happy about it. Things continue to be awful for Harry because of the other students. Ernie MacMillan is being a jerk to Harry for no reason.

            I’ve been trying to cheer him up, but I seem to be failing in that department. Nothing Hermione, Ron, or I have said or done has worked to cheer him up. I hope this will all blow over soon. On the day of Halloween, everything was great, and I pranked a few people other than Pansy and Millicent and then around evening time, my mind gets a little fuzzy. When I came to, I was in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and blood was all over my hands. Where did this blood come from!? I thought alarmed. I went to the sink and immediately washed the blood off. My hands were a little pink afterwards, but you couldn’t really tell unless you were really looking at them. What happened? I don’t remember anything. I started to freak out. Running out of the bathroom, I heard a scream and went towards it. There was a crowd and they were surrounding Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But that wasn’t what bothered me. On the wall, written in blood were the words: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir... beware. And not far was Mrs. Norris, tied up and hanging off the wall. Did I do that? I felt the tears coming and ran to the bathroom again. I couldn’t keep it together any longer and just bawled my eyes out. What happened to Mrs. Norris? Where did I get the blood from? I must’ve written that on the wall, right? How else can I explain the blood on my hands? “What’s wrong, dear?” Myrtle asked me.

            “I don’t... know... I can’t remember what I’ve been doing for the last hour or so.” I said sniffling.

            “Oh, poor dear.” Myrtle said before taking off into one of the toilets, splashing water everywhere. I stopped crying finally and made it back to my room in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione wasn’t there, but the other girls were getting into bed. I pulled out the diary and began telling Tom what happened.

            _Yes. I know._

            _That was... you?_ I wrote, gasping.

            _Yes, I told you I would take care of it, didn’t I?_

            _Is... is Mrs. Norris dead?_

            _Silly girl, of course not. She’s just been petrified, and the blood isn’t human. It’s from a chicken. Don’t worry your silly head. Everything is okay. It’s just a prank, okay?_

 _Okay._  I wrote feeling relieved. I thought I had just killed Mrs. Norris.

            _I do apologize for scaring you. I didn’t tell you what I was planning because I didn’t want it to weigh heavy on your heart. That must’ve been shocking to come around to. Forgive me?_

 _Of course, I forgive you Tom._ I wrote smiling. I can imagine him saying it in a very calm and assured voice.

_I’m glad. Is there anything else on your mind?_

“Lexi? I thought you had already gone to bed.” Hermione whispered walking into the room.

            “Oh, hey Hermione. Are you okay?” I asked her, feeling a bit guilty.

            “Yes, I’m okay. Just a little shaken.” She said smiling. “I’m heading to bed. You should too so you won’t be so tired tomorrow.”

            “Okay, good night Hermione.” I told her smiling.

            “Good night, Lexi.” She said getting into her bed and turning over. I quickly wrote to Tom explaining that I was going to bed and he wished me a good night before I closed the diary and put it in its special spot. No one will find it if I do that.

            After Mrs. Norris was petrified, a lot of students kept asking the teachers about the Chamber of Secrets and the only teacher who would talk about it was Binns. Hermione pointed out that it was history related and that got Binns talking. He told us about how Salazar Slytherin supposedly created the Chamber of Secrets, but it’s never been found. Also, apparently Salazar Slytherin kept a monster in there as well, but no one knows what it is. That got a lot of the kids whispering and wondering if it was related to what happened to Mrs. Norris. That’s a pretty good theory. After talking about it for about fifteen minutes, Binns got irritated and continued lecturing us over mountain trolls? I think that was it. I wasn’t really paying attention because I was trying to focus on not falling asleep. I don’t think it was going well. Hermione, Ron, and Harry eventually started disappearing into the library a lot and I seemed to only see them during classes or meals. Weird. Oh well. It’s not any of my business. Salazar, my cat, has been popping in to see me a lot recently and I appreciated it, because I miss him, a lot. He likes to stay with me when I’m working on homework assignments or when I’m in my room, writing to Tom. He even slept with me one night! It’s been a while since he’s done that last. Has noticed my silent distress? Aw, I couldn’t ask for a better cat! I also haven’t really been speaking to my friends, mainly because I don’t feel like I need to. Tom and Salazar are enough for me.

            “Lexi come on talk to us. You haven’t been yourself lately.” Fred said frowning.

            “I’m fine.” I said rolling my eyes. “I don’t see the problem here.”

            “The problem is you haven’t been talking to us. Or Hermione, Ron, and Harry. It has us worried.” George said mirroring his twin.

            “Seriously, guys, I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.” I said getting annoyed with them.

            “Have you had any visions lately?” Fred asked suddenly.

            “No. I haven’t.” I said frowning. “What does that have to do with anything?”

            “You always have visions when something bad happens.” George said worriedly. “Maybe we can fix something.”

            “That was last year, and it isn’t something we should go by. I’ve read several books on the subject and each of them said not to rely on how often you have them. If you have a lot in small amount of time, it just means that the danger is greater. If we go by that logic, whatever is happening now isn’t that bad.” I said shrugging.

            “Are you even listening to yourself?” Fred asked exasperatedly. “Filch’s cat has been petrified. Petrified, Lexi!”

            “Well, she shouldn’t stick her little nose in everyone’s business.” I said shrugging.

            “Lexi, what was it you told us about pranking others? Only cause minor inconveniences, not major ones. This is definitely a major one.” George said in disbelief.

            “Yeah, but I’m not the one who petrified her.” I said rolling my eyes. “I feel bad for Filch, I really do, but it’s not my problem.” I finally had enough of their nagging and walked away from them.

            “Lexi?” Fred called.

            “I’ve got homework to do!” I yelled randomly before I disappeared around the corner. Seriously, what is wrong with them? I’m completely fine and Tom was the one who had Mrs. Norris petrified not me. Ugh, they’re so annoying. After that, I was in a bad mood all day.

No one’s P.O.V

            “What the bloody hell is her problem?” Ron asked as he, Harry, and Hermione walked up to Fred and George. They heard the last bit of the conversation.

            “We’re not sure.” Fred said sighing. “There’s definitely something wrong.”

            “She won’t talk about it.” Hermione said frowning.

            “I think she genuinely believes that nothing’s wrong.” George said frowning.

            “What makes her think everything is fine?” Ron asked scowling.

            “There’s something wrong with her, but we don’t know what it is, do we?” Harry said frowning. “I thought maybe it had to do with what’s been going on with the school lately.”

            “Apparently, that’s not it.” Fred said shaking his head. “She’s being thickheaded, isn’t she?”

            “That’s not like her though.” Hermione said worriedly.

            “No, it’s not.” George said in agreement.

            “The question is, what can we do to help her?” Harry said sighing.

            “When did she start acting weird?” Hermione asked.

            “It had to be... the day of quidditch tryouts.” George said thoughtfully. “Normally, she’s really confident, but that morning, she seemed really bothered.”

            “Yeah and even after she made the team, she seemed to be depressed by something.” Fred said shrugging. “We couldn’t figure it out because every time we asked, she’d just say she was fine.”

            “She did seem pretty upset about her journal being taken by Malfoy.” George pointed out.

            “That’s true.” Fred said nodding.

            “When did this happen?” Hermione asked shocked.

            “Um... I’d say sometime during the first week of school.” George said a little uncertain.

            “Yeah, it was around that time.” Fred said nodding.

            “For a while, it seemed like she was back to her usual self. But it didn’t last very long.” George said sadly.

            “What changed?” Hermione wondered out loud. Little did they know, Severus was around the corner listening in on their conversation. So, that’s when she started acting like this. What changed, indeed. He started to notice her grades dropping recently and wondered if her acting like this had anything to do with it. He also spotted a black notebook sitting on her desk one day during class. There wasn’t anything remarkable about it, but it gave off bad vibes to him and he wanted to know where she got it. He didn’t picture her just buying it for herself. Someone had to have given it to her. Did she get it while she was buying her school books? It was a possibility and it was something he could look into. Snape took another day to go out, only he went to Diagon Alley this time. He visited Flourish and Blott’s and asked the employees if they remembered anything that happened at the beginning of the year that stood out.

            “There was a book signing by that Lockhart fellow this summer.” A girl, who must’ve been fresh out of school, said thoughtfully. “I remember because we were very busy that day. Um... oh! There was a fight that broke out between two men and a giant of a man came and broke it up!”

            “Can you describe these men?” Severus asked.

            “Well, there was a thin, balding man with horn-rimmed glasses and bright red hair, who was here with his family. Only I don’t think some of them were a part of the family,” that had to be Arthur Weasley. “And the other man had long blond hair and carried a walking stick with a... snake head on it! He said some really mean things to the other man.” She looked disappointed as she said this. “People can be so mean now-a-days.”

            “Thank you for your help.” Severus said, and he started to leave, but the girl stopped him.

            “There’s one other thing. The blond-haired man pushed past this girl that was with the man and his family. She nearly fell to the floor and it was kind of odd, but it looked to me like the man put something in one of her bags.” The girl said thoughtfully.

            “Did you happen to see what it was?” Severus asked hopefully.

            “No, I’m sorry. He moved so fast.” She said apologetically.

            “That’s okay. Thank you again.” Severus said before leaving the store. The other man had to have been Lucius Malfoy. And if he was involved, then who knows what he might’ve done. Severus needed to visit the man and get some answers. He was sure that whatever it was, it had to do with the Dark Lord and Severus didn’t want his daughter to be anywhere near the Dark Lord.


	22. The Chamber of Secrets is now open for business!

No one’s P.O.V

            Unfortunately, Severus wasn’t able to investigate further until after winter break. He suddenly got very busy with grading papers and preparing for the end of the year exams. Dumbledore was surprisingly punctual when it came to exams. Severus figured the Headmaster took them very seriously and so, Severus had a deadline to get the preparations done. It was very irritating because all Severus wanted to do was help his daughter who was clearly not okay. Students were being attacked and the students were getting restless and scared. Lexi seemed to be more closed off from her friends than before and it was affecting her school work and her quidditch practice. Severus had to listen to Minerva complain about Wood coming to her with concerns about his teammate. It wasn’t as if the team was being hurt at all by this. As Severus understood, Lexi was only the reserve player. So, he didn’t see what the fuss was about there. There weren’t any more writings on the walls and Sprout was very busy with trying to get the mandrake root so the cure for the petrification could be made. It was taking some time. Hagrid had also been complaining to the Headmaster that his chickens had been killed, but there was no sign of what or who did it. That was slightly concerning, but Severus didn’t pay too much attention to it. Eventually, Severus got his chance to talk to Lucius. Severus strolled up the driveway of Malfoy Manor and knocked. The door was answered by Dobby the house elf. “Ah, Master Snape, come in!” Dobby said stepping aside and letting Severus in.

            “I’m hear to see Lucius.” Severus stated.

            “Right this way, sir.” Dobby said before showing him to Lucius’ study. Severus didn’t need the elf’s guidance, as he’d been here a lot, but chose not to say anything. The elf had been punished enough as it is already. Once inside, he elf left the room.

            “Ah, Severus what brings you today?” Lucius asked, offering him a drink.

            “No thank you.” Severus said frowning. He wasn’t sure how he was going to bring this up. “A lot has been happening at Hogwarts. There’s mentions of the Chamber of Secrets.”

            “Ah, yes. Draco wrote me about that.” Lucius said not looking bothered at all by the news. “It’s probably just some elaborate prank by those Weasley twins or something.”

            “This is no prank, Lucius.” Severus said scowling. “Filch’s cat has been petrified.”

            “Petrified, you say?” Lucius said, snorting. “Old cat deserves it, I’d say.”

            “That’s not the point. Students are being attacked now, the situation is getting worse.” Severus said almost losing his patience.

            “So, what does that have to do with me?” Lucius asked, lifting an eyebrow.

            “All of this started after a student received a mysterious black journal.” Severus said, thinking of an idea. “I’m assuming the journal is cursed or something and cursed items are up your alley.”

            “Have you told Dumbledore this information?” Lucius asked, narrowing his eyes.

            “No. He doesn’t even know that I’m here. I’m simply looking out for my students’ well-being.” Severus said confidently. He hoped he wasn’t giving himself away.

            “Hm. Well, if anything, I certainly don’t have anything to do with it.” Lucius said before taking a sip of his drink. “What would I have to gain from that?”

            “Favoritism from the Dark Lord?” Severus asked, boldly.

            “Severus, I’ve washed myself of him years ago as you did. You don’t honestly think I’d cause chaos at Hogwarts just for favoritism, do you?” Lucius asked exasperatedly.

            “No. I was merely speculating.” Severus said dismissively.

            “Is there anything else you needed?” Lucius asked, starting to sound annoyed.

            “Yes. In my investigation, I learned that you started a fight with Arthur Weasley in the middle of Flourish and Blott’s.” Severus said watching his reaction.

            “And so what if I did?” Lucius asked, not batting an eyelash.

            “You’re better than that Lucius. It’s not something I expect from you.” Severus said making it sound like he was disappointed in him. “There was a witness that said you bumped into a girl and put something in one of her bags, do you know anything about that?”

            “Not a clue. Maybe she was seeing things.” Lucius said shrugging. “Now, can I return to my work? Or do you want to interrogate me further?”

            “No, I must return to Hogwarts.” Severus said, calmly. “Sorry to bother you.”

            “It’s no problem, dear old friend. Come visit again.” Lucius said and then Severus left the property. Lucius was definitely lying. Severus knew him long enough to know when he was lying. Severus needed to get his hands on that journal, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to get it. Maybe he could confiscate it from her in class and give her a detention. That way he could hold onto it long enough to take it to Dumbledore and explain everything he just learned. He would have to eventually return the journal, unless Dumbledore decides to keep it. Severus made it back to Hogwarts and noticed that the atmosphere was tense. It appears that another student has been petrified.

            “Headmaster, I wish to speak with you privately.” Severus said when he had the chance.

            “Very well, Severus. Shall we talk in my office?” Dumbledore asked, looking grim.

            “That would be wise.” Severus said nodding. The two of them went to Dumbledore’s office and finally made it inside.

            “What is it you wish to speak to me about, Severus?” The Headmaster said looking like his age for once.

            “I’ve been investigating the petrification of Filch’s cat and the message by myself, sir.” Severus admitted.

            “What did you find?” Dumbledore asked.

            “This is going to sound farfetched, sir. But I believe it started when Miss Madison received a black journal on the day she went to Flourish and Blott’s to get her school books.” Severus stated and from there, he explained everything he learned. Dumbledore didn’t interrupt him once or laugh off his theories. In fact, the more Severus talked, the more serious Dumbledore got.

            “I see. That does sound very bad.” Dumbledore said thoughtfully. “Why did you start this investigation on your own, Severus?” Severus had a feeling Dumbledore would ask that.

            “I recently found out that Miss Madison is my daughter, sir.” Severus said not really wanting to tell this man anything else about his life.

            “Oh, congratulations on finding her Severus.” Dumbledore said beaming at him.

            “Thank you, Headmaster.” Severus said, glad that he didn’t ask for more details.

            “I believe that journal is a Horcrux created by Voldemort.” Dumbledore said more seriously. Severus tried very hard not to flinch or snap at the Headmaster for calling him that.

            “A Horcrux, sir?” Severus asked, curiously. He’d heard about them, but he wasn’t very well informed on them.

            “Yes, unfortunately.” Dumbledore said grimly. “We need to get it away from Miss Madison. Or else there will be more students being attacked.”

            “You don’t think she’s the one doing this, do you?” Severus asked shocked.

            “No, no human could petrify anyone. No, this has to be Slytherin’s beast as told in the legend.” Dumbledore said grimacing. “But I don’t think she’s completely innocent. A human wrote that message on the wall, Severus. I don’t think she did it of her own free will.”

            “The Horcrux, sir?” Severus guessed.

            “Yes, I believe so. Whatever is attached to that journal is attaching itself to Miss Madison. It is important that we get that journal. Who knows what will happen next.” Dumbledore said gravely.

            “She’s been carrying it to class, sir. I plan to confiscate it and give her a detention to justify it.” Severus revealed.

            “That’s a good idea, Severus. Bring that journal here, once you’ve got it. But be careful Severus.” Dumbledore warned. “I don’t want it to attach itself to you. Do you understand?”

            “Yes, sir.” Severus said nodding. “What about Lucius Malfoy?”

            “There’s nothing I can do about him, as it’s not my job. But there isn’t anything stopping me from suggesting a home search to the Minister.” Dumbledore said with a smile. Severus nodded and soon he was dismissed. He had Lexi in his class tomorrow, so it was the perfect time to put his plan into action. Only, the next day when Lexi had entered his classroom, he noticed the she didn’t have the black journal and she looked like she’d been crying. Potter and Weasley, not looking too good themselves, kept sending worried glances towards her but she ignored them. She must’ve gotten rid of the journal. Where would she put it though? Later that evening, Severus happened to be walking by what the students called “Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom” and heard Potter talking to Myrtle. It was seemed to be about a black book. That had to be it. Severus hid himself as Potter ran out of the bathroom, book in hand. Curses. How was he supposed to get that from Potter now? Severus went to Dumbledore’s office and knocked. “Come in!”

            “Headmaster, I have bad news.” Severus said grimly.

            “What’s the matter? A student...” Dumbledore said worried.

            “No. Another student was not attacked.” Dumbledore sighed with relief. “Potter has the journal now.”

            “He does, does he?” Dumbledore said thoughtfully. “Harry seems have made our job a little more difficult.”

            “Yes. How do we proceed?” Severus asked.

            “Tomorrow Cornelius is coming to arrest Hagrid.” Dumbledore said gravely.

            “He didn’t...” Severus said in disbelief.

            “No, of course not. It’s just everything that’s happened recently is similar to what happened almost fifty years ago.” Dumbledore said shaking his head. “Anyway, I suspect that Harry and Mr. Weasley will have visited Hagrid tomorrow by the time Cornelius comes. I’ll ask Minerva to retrieve the journal for me.”

            “Won’t that seem suspicious to the other students?” Severus asked frowning.

            “No, I should think not. The students should be down in the Great Hall having dinner by then.” Dumbledore said nodding. “I’ll speak to her at once.”

            “Very well, Headmaster. What would you like me to do while we wait?” Severus asked.

            “Just to keep an eye on the students. We need to protect them as much as we can.” Dumbledore said grimly.

            “Of course, Headmaster.” Severus said and then he was dismissed. He didn’t like the idea of doing nothing, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He couldn’t go after the journal himself. That would’ve made a scene for sure. Some days pass, and another student is attacked. There’s a message written on the wall where the student was found. It said: Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever. Severus didn’t like that one bit. He immediately knew that the message was referring to Lexi. The notebook wasn’t able to be retrieved by Minerva and Severus assumed that Lexi had gone after it. Severus searched the whole school for her, but she wasn’t anywhere. She must be where the Chamber of Secrets is. That was all Severus could think about. He felt helpless, since no one knew where that was hidden or how to enter it once found.


	23. Showdown with Tom

No One’s P.O.V

            After learning about what happened in the past, Harry and Ron rushed to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. They knew exactly where Lexi was and were the only ones who could save her. Only, Lockhart showed up and almost ruined the whole thing if it weren’t for Ron’s broken wand. Harry was separated from Ron and was forced to go on by himself. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t exactly get back through to the other side of the fallen rocks, could he? Inside the chamber, he saw Lexi lying on the floor and rushed to her. “Lexi!” He said bending down next to her. Her skin was starting to lose its warmth. “Lexi, stay with me!”

            “She can’t hear you, Harry Potter.” An unfamiliar voice said from next to him. Harry didn’t recognize the voice, but he somehow knew it was Tom.

            “Tom, you’ve got to help me get her to the Hospital Wing.” Harry said frantically.

            “I’m sorry, Harry, but I can’t do that.” Tom said slowly picking up Harry’s dropped wand. “You see, that would ruin my plans.”

            “Tom, give me my wand.” Harry said slowly standing up.

            “I can’t do that either, Harry. I need this wand.” Tom said looking at Harry almost with pity in his eyes.

            “You did this to Lexi, didn’t you?” Harry questioned, narrowing his eyes at Tom.

            “Yes, unfortunately. You see, I had her write those messages on the walls and kill those chickens for me. And then, she realized what was happening and tried to tell a teacher. So, I had to harm her. She has to die because she knows too much.” Tom said shaking his head.

            “I won’t let you.” Harry said glaring at him. Tom chuckles.

            “Frankly, you’re not in any position to stop me. I have your wand, remember?” Tom asked waving Harry’s wand tauntingly. “Now, why don’t you be quiet, while I work, huh? I don’t want to have to kill you, too. Well, I might have to now. Especially since you know I’m the one behind all of this.” Tom raised Harry’s wand and pointed it at him. Harry dodged as Tom sent a spell at him. “It’s no use running Harry. You will die.” At some point, Tom called the Basilisk and Harry was literally running for his life. Just when he thought he was going to die, Fawkes showed up with the Sorting Hat. Harry reached in it and his hand hit something solid. Harry pulled out a sword, but not just any sword, he recognized that it was the sword of Gryffindor. Harry used this this fight off the Basilisk and got himself bitten by the Basilisk. The Basilisk was defeated, and Harry was on the ground, in a lot of pain. The poison was working its way into his system. Tom revealed that he was Voldemort, and something told Harry to stab the black book with the Basilisk tooth and that’s what Harry did. Tom got pissed and tried to go after Harry, but it was too late. The black book was destroyed, and Tom disappeared with a cry of rage. Harry’s wand fell to the floor and he scooted closer to Lexi.

            “I’m sorry, Lexi. I couldn’t help you sooner.” Harry whispered as he winced in pain. Fawkes landed on Harry’s knee and a single fell down his face and dripped onto Harry’s wound. Harry gasped as the poison went away and his arm healed up. “Phoenix tears... Hermione would’ve hit me if she was here.” He chuckled to himself. He thanked Fawkes and Fawkes flew off again. Harry crawled over to Lexi and started shaking her. “Come on, Lexi wake up. Everyone’s going to miss you if you don’t.” The color was returning to her face. Suddenly, she sat up gasping.   

            “Harry?” She whispered.

            “Hey.” He greeted her. She pulled him into a hug and he felt her hot tears soaking his shirt.

            “I’m so sorry. I didn’t,” She sobbed.

            “It’s okay, Lexi. We’re okay now.” Harry said awkwardly hugging her. It took her a few minutes, but she finally calmed down.

            “D-Did he tell you everything?” She asked, looking ashamed.

            “Yes, but none of it was your fault.” Harry said sternly. She smiled.

            “Thank you, Harry.” She said letting him go finally. “Let’s get out of here.”

            “Right.” Harry said and the two of them, slowly got up. Lexi winced. “What’s wrong?”

            “I think my ankle is sprained.” She said grimacing.

            “Here, lean on me.” Harry said and the two of them slowly made their way out of the chamber. The wall of stone was cleared up and Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there with Snape, Ron, and Lockhart.

            “Harry, I’m glad you two are okay.” Dumbledore greeted him.

            “Poor choice of words, sir.” Lexi said half-shrugging. Dumbledore chuckled.

            “You’re right. I apologize. Let’s get out of here.” He said. Soon the entire group was out of the Chamber of Secrets and in Dumbledore’s office (minus Lockhart, Severus took him to the Hospital Wing). Mark and Olivia were in there as well since Dumbledore informed them of what happened. Harry and Ron explained everything from their side of the story and Lexi slowly talked about what happened on her side of things.

Lexi’s P.O.V

            I spent at least three days in the Hospital Wing and I’m so mortified and ashamed of what I did. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron tried to tell me it wasn’t my fault at all. It was Voldemort’s fault for manipulating me like that. But honestly, I still pushed my friends away and hurt their feelings. How can I make it up to them? The other students hadn’t been cured yet, but Professor Sprout said that the Mandrake roots were ready to be harvested and Professor Snape just had to make the cure for it. On the second day in the Hospital Wing, Professor Snape came to visit me. It was kind of odd, but for some reason it was really comforting. I was sitting up, reading a book before he walked in. Hermione had brought it for me when I told her I was getting bored with nothing to do. “How are you feeling?” He asked me.

            “Like the worst person in the world.” I said sighing. “And please don’t tell me it wasn’t my fault. That doesn’t make me feel any better about this.”

            “I was going to say you shouldn’t use objects that you have no idea where they come from.” He said sounding disappointed in me. “Have you not learned anything in your time here at Hogwarts?”

            “I’m sorry.” I said guiltily. He nods and sits down in a chair next to my bed.

            “I have something for you.” He said handing me a familiar journal.

            “My journal.” I said shocked. It was the one Hermione had given to me. “Where did you find it?”

            “I spoke with Mr. Malfoy and he admitted to taking it. I simply wanted to return it. No damage as far as I can tell has been done to it.” Snape said as I took the journal.

            “Thank you.” I said smiling for the first time in a while.

            “There’s something else I’d like to talk to you about.” Snape said pulling something else out. It was my photo album.

            “Why do you have that?” I asked confused. He opened it to the first page and showed me the picture of my mom and dad.

            “This woman is my wife, Elise Snape.” He said very seriously. “And that’s me.” He pointed to each person in the photo as he said this.

            “You’re... not joking... are you?” I asked shocked. I couldn’t believe it.

            “No, I’m not.” He said sounding amused. “I checked to make sure. We can do a DNA test if you want.”

            “I believe you.” I said smiling, tears welling up in my eyes. “I’ve been searching for so long.” I took him by surprise and hugged him. He awkwardly hugged me back.

            “Don’t you want to know what happened?” He asked shocked.

            “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re here now.” I said tightening my hug.

            “Thank you.” He said sounding relieved. I finally let him go and demanded that he tell me stories about my mom. He chuckled and obliged. We talked until Madam Pomfrey kicked him out. I didn’t want him to go, but he said he’d come back the next day; which he did. When I was free to leave the Hospital Wing, everyone who was petrified was cured. I’m happy for them. Me on the other hand, I don’t want to face the school. Fred and George waited for me when I got ready to leave.

            “Hey, you’re not alone.” George said, rubbing my back.

            “That’s right.” Fred said grinning and ruffling my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him.

            “Rude,” I muttered fixing my hair. Right now, it was about lunch time and I didn’t have to go to class again until tomorrow. The exams are coming up and I have to study, so I can pass. We walked into the Great Hall and luckily no one stopped to stare or start talking about me. It was nice.

            “See? You had nothing to worry about.” George said smiling at me. I blushed a little. He looks really cute when he smiles.

            “Yeah, thanks you two.” I said smiling at them.

            “You’re welcome.” Fred said grinning. I dodged him as he reached for my head again.

            “Don’t you dare, Fred Weasley.” I said narrowing my eyes at him. He raised his hands in defense. Oliver walked over to us as we walked towards the table. “I’m sorry for not doing my best, Oliver.”

            “It’s... it’s not your fault.” He said smiling. I could tell that was hard for him to say because I know how much of a quidditch fanatic he is. “We’ll pick it up next year!”

            “Of course.” I said shaking my head.

            “Lexi, I’m glad you’re okay!” Hermione said hugging me.

            “Thanks Hermione. I’m glad you’re okay too!” I said hugging her back. Serena, Lily, Henry, Emmett, and Cat came to see me as well and gave me hugs. Lily, Serena, Henry, and Emmett joined us for lunch at the Gryffindor table and everyone kind of stared, but we didn’t care. We’re all best of friends and no amount of staring is going to change that. I’m really glad to them all as my friends. I just can’t believe I let Tom manipulate me into pushing them all away. I was blinded by his charm and willingness to listen. I’ve definitely learnt my lesson about shady objects. I saw Dad sitting up at the teacher’s table, eating his meal. But every once in a while, he’d look over at me and when I caught him, I’d smile. I wonder how should tell everyone. I’m not ashamed of him being my dad, but I would love to see everyone’s reactions at the same time. Hm... maybe I’ll tell them all on my birthday! I’ll ask Mrs. Weasley if I can have my birthday party at her house with everyone and tell them all then! But first, I need to get through exams. Weeks pass by and exam time has hit Hogwarts. Usually around this time, everyone’s so quiet and focused on their studying. Ron and Harry seemed to be having some problems, but Hermione and I helped them to the best of our abilities. Everyone’s opinions changed about Harry being the heir of Slytherin and Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley both apologized to Harry for their stupid and baseless accusations.

            I talked to Dad some more and told him my plan for my birthday. I told him he was welcome to come even if Mrs. Weasley said no to the party being held at her house. He said he’d think about it. I hope he’s able to come. That would really make my day. I wonder if he’s going to get me a present and if so, I wonder what kind of present it’s going to be. I wonder when his birthday is. I’ll have to get him something for sure! Honestly, knowing that he’s my dad has made me happier than I’ve ever been. And that’s saying something, because being able to come to Hogwarts made me pretty happy. Exams finally came, and all my studying paid off. I felt very confident about how well I did. Ron was moaning about how he messed up a bunch of problems and was probably going to fail his exams. I told him to have more faith in himself and he just stared at me. “What?” I asked him, confused.

            “It’s just nice to have you back, Lexi.” He said smiling.

            “It’s good to be back.” I said grinning.


End file.
